


Tales from the Omegaverse

by Happily_Beta



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Azumane Asahi, Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha Tsukishima Kei, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Beta Ennoshita Chikara, Beta Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Bonding, Comedy, Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Manga & Anime, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Nishinoya Yuu, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Omega Verse, Omega Yamaguchi Tadashi, Romance, Scent Marking, Scenting, Smut, drop, nishinoya goes into heat, oh noes, sugawara is pregnant, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2019-11-01 21:05:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 78,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happily_Beta/pseuds/Happily_Beta
Summary: Following the lives of our favourite volleyball dorks as they live their day to day lives. Some highs and lows, drops, pups, heats, ruts, fluff, angst and family time. You name it, we got it in this story!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make this just one long story so enjoy!

In this world there are things called ‘secondary genders’. Everyone is classified and judged on what their secondary gender presents as, be it Alpha, Beta or Omega. The alphas are at the top of the food chain, be it in business, physical appearance or general social standing. betas are the more ‘normal’ people of society and usually work in the not-so-desirable jobs and tend to just get on with whatever task it is they are put to without complaint. Finally, omegas are the people who are born to breed. They experience a ‘heat’ every month and can ‘bond’ with an alpha, sometimes even against the omega’s wishes. While not everyone sticks to these stereotypes and tropes, society is usually based on these few facts.

One such omega that was _not_ too fond of the cons of being such a gender was Sugawara Koushi. He’d been with his mate for almost seven years now, having bonded with Daichi in their second year of high school, and now the twenty-three year old lived with his alpha in a small apartment near the river. He lived a pretty peaceful life, what with his volleyball team mates being his ‘pack’ as well as his friends and most days went by without complaint. This particular day, however, Suga had happened to mention wanting to go shopping in town with Nishinoya and Yamaguchi and something inside Daichi had flipped.

“No.”

The alpha’s voice was deeper than usual and Suga could practically _feel_ the command in the word. It was unusual for Daichi to actually use his Alpha abilities and it came as a shock to the omega, his hairs standing on end as he tried to muster up the courage to reply. He chewed on his lower lip and frowned deeply, not meeting his mate’s eyes.

“Why not? We’re just going to grab some lunch and window shop.”

Daichi grabbed his coat and shoved his feet into his shoes a little too aggressively, “It’s not safe for three omegas to go out alone, you know I hate it!”

 He wasn’t wrong. Lately there had been more and more reports of Omegas being targeted by alphas and even some beta gangs, it made Suga shudder as he remembered the images he’d seen on the internet of beaten omegas with their clothes torn. But he’d be damned if that made him stay at home cowering all day. No, he wanted to show the world that he wasn’t just a gender, he was a _person_ and one fully capable of looking after himself.

 “Look, we won’t even be that long,” Suga added a small whine to his voice as he knew Daichi was weak to it and took his mate’s hand in his own, stroking with his thumb, “Do you really think someone would try and mess with Noya?” He laughed a little but was cut off as Daichi spun to face him, eyes livid.

“It’s too damn dangerous, Koushi!” The reverberation in the alpha’s voice was like a slap to the omega’s face and Koushi cowered slightly, mewling as Daichi continued, “You’re not going and that’s that!”

Suga let go of Daichi’s larger hand and glared at the floor, tears pooling in his eyes. His lip was quivering and he wanted to shout, to scream in his mate’s face that he was worrying too much but the aggressive pheromones that were flowing from Daichi had frozen him solid. Body trembling, not with fear but with pure frustration at his own body’s reaction, Suga managed to meet the alpha’s eyes.

 Daichi’s heart felt like it had fallen into his stomach at the sight of his omega cowering in front of him. He hadn’t meant to come on so strong and he could smell the adrenaline flowing off Suga like he was preparing to flee. Without another word he gathered Suga in his arms and began rubbing his neck all over the omega’s face and hair, scenting him to try and calm him down. He felt Koushi relax slightly but tears began to fall from the smaller man’s eyes. Daichi wiped at them with his thumb and pulled his mate closer so that Koushi was resting his head on his chest, his tears quickly soaking the alpha’s shirt.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” Daichi cooed as he rubbed the silvery hair of his best friend and lover, “I just don’t want you to get hurt, I couldn’t _stand_ it if someone else touched you.”

Sugawara leaned his head up so that his lips were against Daichi’s neck and he inhaled deeply in an attempt to calm his nerves. He felt like his heart was beating too fast and his breath seemed to catch in his throat as he spoke softly.

“I know...” his voice sounded distant in his own ears, like his head was filled with cotton.

“Suga?”

 Daichi took the omega’s head in his hands and lifted it so that he could look him in the eyes. Koushi’s pupils seemed too big and his eyes somewhat cloudy, the signs that an omega was about to ‘drop’.

“Suga!” Daichi shook his shoulders roughly, which only resulted in the omega flopping like a ragdoll in his strong arms, “Koushi, baby don’t do this, I’m sorry!”

Koushi was only subconsciously aware of what was happening; he could hear his mate’s voice calling his name but he couldn’t seem to reach out to him through the haze that had consumed his body. He felt sick and dizzy and too far away from Daichi. A soft mewl escaped Suga’s lips as he pawed uselessly at the alpha’s arms that were holding him tightly and he faintly heard Daichi’s apologies as his mate’s pheromones surrounded him completely, like a warm blanket.

With little effort, Daichi lifted Suga off his feet and carried him into the living room where he placed him gently on the sofa. He scented the omega quickly, spreading his pheromones on Suga’s wrists, neck and even in his hair in an attempt to bring him back from the drop. He’d only ever seen his mate drop once before, after a gruelling volleyball match that they had lost in their second year of highschool. Suga had thought that he’d been of no help to the team and had suddenly collapsed without warning. Daichi hadn’t even heard of ‘dropping’ before that and had to be taught the basics by his senpai.

“Come on, Koushi,” Daichi whispered into the omega’s ear as he brushed his fingers through his silky hair, “I’m so sorry, please come back to me.”

He was considering ringing Asahi to ask for help when a soft whimper escaped Suga’s pale lips and his eyes fluttered open. He looked up at his mate, confusion marring his usually calm face, and tilted his head slightly as he spoke. 

“Dai?”

Daichi touched his hand to his mate’s cheek, “I’m here, I’m so sorry, Koushi.”

The Omega leaned into the alpha’s touch and inhaled deeply, “I was scared...”

Not knowing if Suga meant his was scared of dropping or scared of _him_ , Daichi nodded and ground his teeth together, angry at himself. When he saw Suga flinch slightly at his unstable pheromones, however, the alpha calmed himself and tried to concentrate on looking after his mate. 

“Shh, you’re okay now. You’re safe,” he placed a soft kiss on Koushi’s mole next to his eye and thanked God that the drop hadn’t lasted too long. He’d heard that the longer the drop, the more difficult it was to bring the omega back.

“Do you want something to drink?”

 Daichi moved to stand but was stopped by Suga’s hand gripping his shirt tightly. He didn’t want to be apart from his alpha when he was still so anxious and so Daichi scooched in beside the omega and let him lay on top of him, curled on his side. They lay like that for almost an hour, just scenting one another and trying to relax, until Suga suddenly leaned up on Daichi’s chest and pouted.

“What?” The alpha asked, an eyebrow raised.

Koushi didn’t meet Daichi’s eyes and instead chose to fiddle with his shirt buttons as he replied, “I’m going to be late meeting Noya and Tadashi...”

 A wave of emotions flooded out from Daichi: anger, frustration, _fear_.

“I don’t have to go!” Suga backtracked as he watched his mate’s face contort.

Daichi sighed, defeated, “I can’t stop you,” he mumbled through clenched teeth, “But take an alpha with you, please?”

Sugawara brightened visibly and sat up straight, allowing Daichi to sit up too. 

“I’ll ask Asahi if he wants to come!”

He moved to stand up but was pulled back down onto Daichi’s lap as the alpha claimed his lips in a firm kiss and proceeded to scent Koushi for the umpteenth time that day. The omega didn’t protest and just waited patiently until his mate was finished, which he signalled with a low growl of ‘ _mine’_. Once he was well and truly claimed, Suga giggled and placed a gentle kiss on his love’s forehead before heading for the door and grabbing his coat.

“Please be careful,” Daichi practically groaned as he watched Koushi’s tight ass as the omega bent down to put on his shoes.

“Promise.” 

“And don’t talk to any strangers!”

“Yes _Mom_!” 

Suga laughed at Daichi’s blushing face as he headed out to meet his friends, a little more bounce in his step as he remembered just how much he was loved by his mate.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Yamaguchi Tadashi and Tsukishima Kei had been friends since they were small. Well, smaller- the omega couldn’t remember a time when Tsukki had been _short_. The point was, they had known one another pretty much their entire lives and now, at twenty, they had finally become a bonded pair.

Tsukishima had confessed to Tadashi in their second year of highschool, much to the omega’s surprise. Everyone else, however, had known it was coming since the moment they’d met the teenagers what with them being inseparable and all. The pair had waited to bond until they were living together and a few weeks prior, after a few years of struggling to find the right apartment, they had finally gotten the keys to a small complex close to where the rest of their pack resided. In fact, it was the same apartment building as Hinata and Kageyama. At first Tsukki had been hesitant about living so close to the hot-tempered setter and his mate but Yamaguchi liked the idea of being close to another omega that he knew and Tsukishima couldn’t say no on the rare occasion that Tadashi asked for something.

They bonded the week they moved in as Yamaguchi’s heat had come early and everything felt just right, how it should be. That was until the university Tsukishima attended announced that they were sending the alpha’s class on a week long trip to Osaka. He drummed his fingers against the hand grip as the train reached his stop and got off automatically, like his body was on autopilot.

How the hell was he going to tell Tadashi that he’d be gone for a week?! It was bad enough leaving the omega at home when he went to his classes; each morning since they’d bonded it was a struggle to force himself out of the door and he knew it was even harder for Tadashi to say goodbye. He’d even heard the omega mewling sadly to himself a couple of times behind the closed door when he returned home, the only thing keeping him sane was the fact that Daichi-san told him that it got better after a couple of months. Hell, it couldn’t get any worse.

The alpha took a deep breath and fumbled with his keys in the lock – he’d told Yamaguchi to lock the door when he wasn’t home for fear of someone entering their home. It took Tsukishima a good minute to finally open the damn lock and he almost fell over his mate as he stepped inside.

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi wailed and flung his arms around the taller man, nuzzling his face into the alpha’s scent glands like a drowning man being offered a life vest.

Tsukki wrapped his strong arms around his mate and inhaled Tadashi’s scent deeply. It was true that omegas felt the bond more strongly when they were apart but Kei couldn’t keep his mind from wandering back to his freckled love whenever they were separated and felt like he needed to ‘recharge’ whenever they met again. Their embrace didn’t last too long, though, as the fact that he was going away kept nagging at Tsukki’s brain and he felt like he would explode if he didn’t tell his mate sooner rather than later. He held Tadashi’s shoulders and looked down at him, noticing the slight blush on the omega’s freckled cheeks.

“Tadashi...” he kept his tone low, soothing, “Next week my class is going on a field trip.”

Yamaguchi nodded, a drunken kind of smile on his face as Tsukki’s scent encased him, “Okay. Do you want me to pack a bento? Which day is it?”

Kei sighed and traced the freckles on Tadashi’s arm as he explained, “It’s for the whole week. Well, seven days and six nights.”

He felt the omega’s pheromones change and mingle with a high scent. Panic. Yamaguchi paled and his breathing increased rapidly, he was hyperventilating. It wasn’t an unusual sight to see the omega freaking out as he had a tendency to overthink things and have anxiety over even the smallest of issues. It was usually something his alpha could resolve, however, but this time Tsukki was the cause. He let out his own pheromones in an attempt to calm his mate and scented his face and head gently as Yamaguchi whined into his chest.

“Do… Do you have to go, Tsukki?” he whimpered, omega-neediness dialled up to ten. Kei nodded into Tadashi’s silky hair, “It’s part of the exam, I don’t have a choice.”

The omega made a high, mewling sound in the back of his throat and Kei picked him up, letting Tadashi loop his arms around his neck and legs around his waist like a baby monkey. He took him into the living room and sat down on the couch, the pair still entwined.

“It’ll only be a week,” Tsukishima stroked his mate’s hair soothingly but could feel his own annoyance gnawing at the back of his mind. He cursed his lecturer for forcing the field trip on them.

Yamaguchi sniffled and looked up at his alpha, tears gathered in his big brown eyes, “I’ll be lonely.”

He pouted and Tsukishima’s teeth clamped down in a grimace as he tried to control himself. He vowed to give his lecturer a piece of his mind the next time he saw him. Without realising he was doing so, the alpha growled deep in his chest and felt Tadashi lean away from him a little, worry in his sad eyes.

“Ah, sorry,” Tsukki took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes tiredly, “I’m just mad at myself for having to leave you.”

Sensing his mate’s frustration and knowing that Tsukki would always blame himself for something like this, Yamaguchi pursed his lips into a thin line and tried his best to look determined. The expression presented as more of one of confusion and the alpha opened his mouth to speak only to be interrupted by Tadashi’s quivering voice.

“O-Only one week, right?”

Tsukki nodded silently.

“Then I-I’ll be a-alright,” Yamaguchi smiled weakly and leaned back into Tsukki’s neck, hiding his worried expression.

“Are you sure? I can always say I’m sick...”

Tsukishima felt his love shake his head against his neck, “No. It’s important for your course.”

“I’ll ask the others to stay here while I’m away, okay?” Tsukki nuzzled Tadashi’s hair and felt the omega relax slightly at the thought of his pack mates helping him through the week.

Big brown eyes looked up at Kei, “Even Kageyama?”

A click of the tongue revealed what Tsukishima thought of the alpha setter but if Tadashi needed everyone around him then he’d bite his tongue and let him have his way.

“Even him, if that makes you happy.”

“Not particularly. I just like teasing you.” That earned the omega a soft bite to the neck and the pair relaxed a little, trying not to think about the coming week.

* * *

 

“Got everything you need?” Daichi asked as Tsukishima put on his shoes.

“Yeah, thanks.” It was time to go. Tsukishima tried to remind himself that it was only seven days but the only thing occupying his mind was the scene that had played out the previous night. Yamaguchi had woken up at around two in the morning, sweating and breathing heavily. At first Tsukki had thought that perhaps his heat had come early but soon realised that his mate was having a panic attack and swiftly moved to soothe him as best he could. It had taken almost two hours but the omega had finally calmed down enough to sleep, his head resting on the alpha’s chest as Kei continued to release his pheromones.

Now that the time had come for him to actually leave, Yamaguchi was hovering at the front door as Tsukishima checked that he had everything he needed for the third time. Once satisfied that he had indeed packed all the necessities, Kei gathered Tadashi in his arms and spent a good ten minutes spreading his scent all over the omega’s slim body. When he’d finished, Tadashi was flushed and a little scent-drunk but much less anxious than before and Tsukki took the opportunity to kiss him fervently before saying his goodbyes.

It had all happened in a blur of scent and colour and kissing and then suddenly his alpha was no longer by his side. Yamaguchi stood by the door, hands wringing together and a soft whimpering coming from his chest. He didn’t know what to do. His entire being was yelling at him to chase after his alpha and stop him from leaving but the rational part of Tadashi’s brain reminded him that if he did so, Tsukki would definitely not go and then it’d be all the omega’s fault if he failed his course. No, he would be brave for his mate and last the week without him. How hard could it be?

Sensing his pack mate’s distress, Suga took Tadashi’s hand and led him back into the living room, where the rest of the pack were gathered. Tanaka and Ennoshita had claimed the armchair, the latter sitting on the Beta’s lap, and Kageyama and Hinata were sitting side by side on the couch. The first years hadn’t yet bonded but were as close as any fated pair that anyone could meet, even if the smaller lad _did_ drive the alpha insane now and then. In front of them, on the floor leaning against the sofa, were Asahi and Nishinoya. The libero was nestled in his alpha’s strong arms not really paying attention to whatever was playing on the TV and Asahi was more occupied with Yuu’s tiny hands in his own.

The sight of all of the couples made Yamaguchi’s breath catch a little and he squeezed Suga’s hand, thankful for the older omega’s calming presence as they joined the first years on the couch.

“So,” Suga kept hold of Yamaguchi’s trembling hand even as Daichi sat on the arm of the sofa beside him, “Is there anything you want to do today?”

It took a moment for Tadashi to realise that Suga was addressing him, his mind was focusing only on his lost mate. _No, not lost_ , he told himself, _Tsukki will be back next week_. Just one week. Surely he could last that long? It hadn’t been as bad when they weren’t bonded but now that his one and only alpha had claimed him and visa-versa, Tadashi felt an almost palpable pain in his chest from being apart from Tsukki.

“Yamaguchi?” Daichi asked, concern on his face.

The sound of the alpha’s voice startled the young omega and he nodded, not quite sure what he was replying to,

“Mhmm...”

“Don’t scare him, Dai,” Suga patted his mate’s leg and Daichi slouched slightly, a little embarrassed, “We can just stay here today if you like, Tadashi,” Sugawara stroked the younger omega’s hair gently and felt his pheromones calm a little.

“Yeah!” Nishinoya was on his feet, Asahi abandoned on the floor, “We could watch scary movies and play games and-”

“OOH!” Hinata sprang to his feet, mirroring his senpai, “The Wii! The Wii!”

“Tch,” Kageyama clicked his tongue, “I’ll pulverise you at bowling.”

“ _Or_ ”, Suga gave the pair of rowdy omegas a glare and turned back to Yamaguchi, “We could just chill out and not do much of anything. It’s up to you, Tadashi.”

Yamaguchi tried his best to look somewhat human and smiled thinly, the expression not reaching his eyes, “I think some sc-scary movies would be good.”


	3. Chapter 3

It was only one in the afternoon but the curtains were closed and the lights dimmed in preparation for a movie ‘night’. In order to try and distract Yamaguchi from his alpha, the rest of the pack (with Tadashi’s approval) had decided to watch some scary films and huddle up together. Just the presence of other omegas was somewhat soothing to him and Tadashi felt himself calming down as he snuggled up under one of the many blankets Nishinoya had gathered in the living room.

“So, what’re we watching first?” Tanaka asked as Ennoshita handed him a bowl of popcorn.

“Something really gory to traumatise Asahi,” Sugawara smiled evilly at the bearded alpha and he flinched.

“How about we start off a little easier?” Daichi suggested as Suga made himself comfortable between his legs on the floor.

Hinata, who was on Yamaguchi’s right side leaning against Kageyama, raised his hand like a kid in class,

“Ooh! What about Saw?!”

That earned him a smack on the back of his head from his alpha.

“Daichi-san said something easier, idiot.”

“I know!” Noya was sitting on Yamaguchi’s left atop Asahi’s crossed legs, “Texas Chainsaw Massacre!”

Daichi face-palmed and decided to just ask Yamaguchi what he would prefer, after all they were there to try and distract him not traumatise him.

“Yamaguchi,” Daichi spoke softly so as not to startle him again, “Do you have something you want to watch?”

“Umm...” Tadashi pushed his hair behind his ear, “M-Maybe Cabin in the Woods? I’ve wanted to see it for a while but Tsuk-” he gasped and felt his heartbeat increase a little as a lead weight settled in his stomach.

He’d been wanting to watch that particular film for a while but every time he asked Tsukishima, the alpha had said he wasn’t in the mood or simply didn’t care and told Yamaguchi to watch it by himself. The trouble was that the omega was too scared to watch it alone and the whole point of asking his mate to watch it with him was so that he would be able to hide in Tsukki’s arms and sense the presence of his safe alpha beside him. He realised now, however, that he was suggesting watching it without him and accidentally reminded himself that his alpha wasn’t there with him.

Sensing his distress, Nishinoya nuzzled his face into Yamaguchi’s shoulder and Hinata followed suit on his other side, both omegas releasing calming pheromones to try and help their pack mate recover. Once Tadashi seemed a little more stable, Suga found the movie and pressed play.

Although still a little gory, the movie was more fun to watch than most true horrors and the group soon found themselves absorbed in the plot. Tanaka had knocked over his popcorn twice already as he kept jumping up and shouting at the characters to ‘run!’ or ‘be quiet!‘ and so Ennoshita had finally given up and sat on the sofa, away from the overexcited beta. Hinata and Noya were thoroughly engrossed in the gory scenes and whooped whenever one of the good guys prevailed. Daichi and Suga seemed more interested in slyly making out in the corner, the omega sitting on his alpha’s lap as Daichi nuzzled into his neck, and Asahi had spent most of the movie with his hands over his eyes as his omega twitched and clapped at the screen.

Although the movie did help distract Yamaguchi for a short while, his mind soon wandered to thoughts outside of the blankets and his friends. He wondered what Tsukki was doing right that moment and silently hoped his alpha was missing him as much as he was missing his alpha. A cruel thought, he knew, but a one that made him feel a little better nonetheless. Maybe Tsukishima was on the train, travelling across the countryside as he listened to his music, headphones firmly positioned over his ears in a silent gesture to anyone who might think of starting a conversation with him. Or perhaps he had already arrived where he and his class would be staying and was settling in. That particular thought came with a sharp spike to the omega’s chest; the thought of Tsukki ‘settling’ anywhere without him was just as scary as the zombies currently stalking a girl on the TV. What if Tsukishima wasn’t missing him at all? What if he was enjoying his time away from his nervous, needy omega? Although he knew the thoughts were irrational and ridiculous, Yamaguchi couldn’t help the tightness in his chest and the small ‘yip’ that escaped his lips.

The sudden squeak from Tadashi startled the omegas on either side of him. Hinata flinched at the sound and snuggled a little closer to Kageyama whilst Nishinoya tentatively stroked Yamaguchi’s freckled arm. Tears pooled in Tadashi’s dark eyes and spilled forth onto his flushed, freckled cheeks as he forgot all about the movie and began to drown in his own imagination. It wasn’t unusual for newly bonded omegas to think up strange scenarios where their alpha would choose to abandon them but they were almost always unfounded. Perhaps it was because Tadashi was already such an anxious person or maybe it was the fact that his alpha had indeed left him for a while that sent his brain into overdrive and snowballed all of his thoughts and ideas until they clogged any judgement he might have otherwise had.

Sobs began to hitch his breath and he sniffed loudly, unable to control his emotions all of a sudden as they spilled out of him like a burst water balloon. It was difficult to catch his breath as he whined quietly, embarrassed for making such a scene but completely vulnerable to his omega instincts. It was only when Suga broke free from Daichi’s embrace and crawled over on his hands and knees to sit in front of Yamaguchi that the younger omega began to focus again.

“Hey,” Suga took Tadashi’s arm and stroked his thumb gently on his wrist, “It’s alright, we’re here.”

“S-So-Sorry,” Yamaguchi hiccuped as he continued to cry quietly.

Sugawara thumbed a tear from Tadashi’s cheek and stood up, gently lifting the crying omega’s arm so that he followed his lead. Tadashi stood, albeit a little shakily, and obediently followed Suga into his and Tsukishima’s bedroom.

“He’s got it pretty tough, huh,” Hinata mumbled into Kageyama’s chest as the alpha brushed his fingers through the ginger locks.

“It’s always hard to be apart from your mate,” Daichi leaned back against the sofa, his arms behind his head, “Especially so soon after bonding.”

“I remember when Asahi left me,” Noya settled himself between Asahi’s spread legs and twisted his hands in the blanket over his lap, eyes focusing on the softness.

“Don’t say it like that!” Asahi wrapped his strong arms around Yuu’ shoulders and squeezed, “I was only gone for three days to promote my book!”

“I’m just saying,” Noya continued, “It was hard for me and we’d been bonded almost a year by then! I can’t imagine what Tadashi must be going through.”

“Suga-san will look after him, don’t worry,” Tanaka smiled and shoved some more popcorn into his already full mouth.

“I hope it’s not too stressful for Koushi, it’s not good for him.” Daichi had said it under his breath but the keen ears of Ennoshita had heard him loud and clear.

“Too stressful? I’m sure he’ll be able to handle it.”

“Ah,” Daichi hadn’t expected anyone to hear, “Yeah, I just mean… Never mind.”

“We omegas are stronger than we look,” Nishinoya pulled up his sleeve and flexed his biceps, “Plus there are three of us to take care of Tadashi if needs be.”

“Yeah!” Hinata piped up, all negative thoughts easily expelled, “We can make nests together and scent one another and stuff! Yamaguchi will be so busy he won’t even care if Tsukishima comes back or not!”

Kageyama ruffled his hair, “I wouldn’t go that far.”

“It’ll be fine. Sure, it’ll probably be a little more effort than usual and we’ll have to keep our pheromones in check so that we don’t go too lovey-dovey in front of Tadashi too much but that’s easy enough,” Nishinoya nuzzled Asahi’s neck gently.

“Speaking of which,” Tanaka raised one eyebrow and grinned at Daichi, “I could hardly concentrate on the movie with you and Suga-san sucking face over there! And I can’t even sense your pheromones!”

Daichi flushed beet red and scratched his nape gingerly, “Sorry about that. Koushi’s hormones are a little-” he stopped mid-sentence as he felt six pairs of eyes staring at him. Nishinoya looked like his eyes might pop right out of his head whereas Tobio and Shouyou just looked confused at the sudden silence that enveloped the room.

“OH. MY. GOD!” Nishinoya was suddenly on his feet, blankets flying around him as he jumped up.

“What? What?!” Hinata could sense Noya’s overjoyed pheromones but didn’t know why the heck his senpai was suddenly so happy.

“AH!” Daichi paled and joined Yuu on his feet, arms out in front of him like he was trying to calm a wild dog, “Shh! I’m not supposed to let anyone know yet! Koushi made me promise!”

“Congratulations!” Asahi smiled wide and pulled the still-jumping Noya back onto his lap, holding him there as the tiny omega vibrated with excitement.

“Congrats, Daichi-san,” Tobio bowed his head as Tanaka and Ennoshita moved to slap the alpha heartily on the back.

“Huh? Huh?!” Hinata still looked perplexed and finally Nishinoya turned to him and stated with as much tact as he could muster – not a lot – that,

“Suga-san is pregnant!”

The boisterous group had been so engrossed in their sudden revelation that they hadn’t noticed Suga walk back into the room. He did so just as Noya told Hinata the news and Daichi suddenly felt a cold chill run down his spine. Although he was indeed the alpha of the pair, he was not ashamed to admit that he was scared of his omega mate now and then. Koushi could be vicious when he needed to be and his hormones the past few weeks didn’t seem to be helping the alpha’s cause.

Suga glared at his mate, poison seeming to radiate from his soft lips. Daichi felt the cold draft of rejection from his omega’s pheromones and bowed his head in apology as Noya hugged and scented Suga enthusiastically.

“Congrats, Suga-san!” Noya’s joy was contagious and Koushi couldn’t help but return the small omega’s smile.

“Thanks,” he glanced over at his mate, who’s head was still lowered guiltily, “You weren’t supposed to know yet, though.”

“Daichi didn’t mean to tell us,” Asahi said as he peeled Noya off of Suga so that he too could hug him, “It was an accident.”

“How far along are you?” Hinata was kneeling at Suga’s feet, hands pressed to the expecting omega’s belly, which did have the slightest of curves to it now that the redhead looked closer.

“About two and half months,” Suga replied, a slight blush on his cheeks as Kageyama yanked his mate away.

“So cool,” Hinata beamed as Tobio clicked his tongue.

“Don’t get any weird ideas,” the dark-haired alpha grumbled. Although the brief image of Shouyou with a protruding belly and rosy cheeks popped into his head and made his own cheeks heat up a little.

“Alright, that’s enough now,” Daichi was suddenly by his mate’s side, his alpha pheromones a little stronger than usual in a display of ownership. They screamed _mine!_ and Koushi couldn’t help but lean a little closer to his mate, inhaling his alpha’s scent deeply.

 

 

“Okay, Dadchi, we know he’s yours,” Nishinoya grinned, impressed at his own joke as Daichi flushed crimson and Suga laughed loudly.

“Where’s Tadashi?” Ennoshita finally asked as the group made themselves comfortable amongst the blankets, the omegas scooching ever closer to Suga.

“Oh,” Suga smiled warmly, “I helped calm him down a little and he ended up crying himself to sleep on the bed. I think it’s best we let him rest a while, it’s been a traumatising day so far.”

“Hopefully the rest of the week will be better,” Asahi added softly.

“Hopefully.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UwU Sugaaaa!  
> This was only going to be a two-parter but I got carried away so now there'll be more!  
> Thanks so much for the Kudos and comments so far!


	4. Chapter 4

The faint smell of beef wafted into Yamaguchi and Tsukishima’s bedroom, stirring the young omega from his light sleep. He didn’t even remember falling unconscious but could vaguely smell Sugawara’s lingering scent on his duvet and recalled the older omega soothing him earlier. Tadashi’s eyes felt puffy and raw from too many shed tears and his pillow felt damp beneath his freckled cheek; his throat was hoarse from sobbing and he sensed a dull ache deep inside himself, longing for his alpha. Feeling he’d made more than enough of a fuss, however, the omega forced the emptiness to the back of his mind and shuffled out of the room, following his nose into the kitchen where most of the pack was gathered.

 “Ah!” Suga’s arms waved helplessly in front of him as Hinata plucked a giant handful of thyme from a pot on the windowsill, “We don’t need that much, Shouyou-chan!”

The little redhead looked crestfallen but shoved most of the herb back into the pot and, with Suga’s guidance, added a little to the bubbling pan on the stove. Tanaka and Ennoshita were busy setting the small table enough for nine - a task in and of itself as the table was more suited for four – whilst Kageyama and Asahi tried to find some more chairs in the living room. Daichi seemed to just be hovering awkwardly behind Suga, flinching whenever the omega checked on the boiling pan or used one of the few knives Yamaguchi owned, much to Nishinoya’s amusement. The head alpha seemed to almost pass out when Suga suddenly spun around upon sensing Tadashi’s appearance and placed a large hand on his own chest to try and stop his heart bursting forth from it. He’d been more anxious and on edge since he’d found out Koushi was expecting and it was the first time since then that they’d been around so many people. It was taking a lot of effort to keep his alpha tendencies in check. After all, he didn’t want to scare poor Yamaguchi when he was already so fragile.

“Tadashi!” Suga stroked the younger omega’s arm gently, “How are you feeling?” 

“A- A little better, thanks,” his stomach gurgled and a faint blush peppered his cheeks, “Hungry, I guess.”

“Well you _did_ sleep for like six hours, dude,” Tanaka rubbed a glass on his sleeve and smiled widely, “It’s almost seven!”

“Ah, s-s-orry,” Yamaguchi twiddled with his sleeve, ashamed that he’d left guests in his home without a host for so long.

Ennoshita slapped Tanaka’s arm with a tea towel and turned to Yamaguchi apologetically, “Don’t worry about it! You obviously needed the rest!”

 A thick, heavy aroma of beef stew suddenly enveloped the small kitchen as Suga announced it was ready to serve and everyone gathered around the table, squashing in as best they could. Hinata ended up sitting on Kageyama’s lap as there weren’t enough seats and Noya decided to let Suga have his chair and perched himself on top of a blushing Asahi as he ate. Daichi ended up on a beanbag chair that Asahi had found in the spare bedroom and looked comically shorter than everyone else as he slurped his stew.

“Oh!” Noya wiggled in Asahi’s lap as he quickly swallowed his mouthful of stew, “Tadashi doesn’t know yet!”

Yamaguchi had been concentrating on the sensation of the warm stew heating up his insides that he jumped a little at the mention of his name.

“Oh yeah!” Hinata beamed, “Tell him, Suga-san!”

The expecting omega’s pale brows knitted together slightly, “I’m not sure now is the right time...”

Daichi placed his hand on his love’s and smiled, gently releasing some of his pheromones to calm his mate, “I think now is the _perfect_ time.”

The pair exchanged a reassuring look and Suga turned to Tadashi, who had settled beside him instinctively when they’d taken their seats, “Daichi and I...” Koushi glanced sideways at his alpha once more and saw the faintest nod from him, “We’re expecting!”

 A pregnant pause fell on the group as they waited for Tadashi’s reaction. Would it remind him too much of his absent alpha? Would it set off his anxieties and spiral him into an even worse panic attack? All of these scenarios played through their minds as they waited with baited breath for the lonely omega’s response. So, when Tadashi’s face creased into a wide smile, eyes crinkling and cheeks glowing, a weight seemed to lift from the table and everyone felt a little more relaxed.

“Wow!” Tadashi whispered, awe in his voice, “Congratulations! I’m so happy for you!”

 Daichi sat up a little straighter – well as straight as he could on the uneven surface of his makeshift chair – pride swelling in his chest, not only at his expecting omega but at his precious pack member’s pure reaction. Yamaguchi never failed to surprise the rest of the pack with his emotional rollercoasters but they wouldn’t have him any other way. Suga gathered him in his arms, almost spilling their bowls of stew, and scented Tadashi’s head and face thoroughly, receiving a wild blush from the younger omega and a guffawing laugh from Tanaka.

“You know,” Noya brought his bowl up to his mouth to try and get every last drop of stew, “It’s not that surprising that Suga-san is going to be a mum,” Asahi’s agreeing ‘mmm’ reverberated through Noya’s tiny frame as he sat on his alpha’s lap, “He’s always kinda been the mum of the group anyway.”

“Yeah,” Hinata nodded, “I remember calling him ‘mum’ by accident a few times during practise.”

“Dumbass,” Kageyama mumbled into Hinata’s neck.

“Hey!” Suga tried to sound annoyed but his pink cheeks and curled up lips betrayed him, “I’m not _that_ old!”

“What I _mean_ ,” Noya licked his spoon clean, “Is that you’ve got this peaceful, caring aura that makes us all feel safe.” he smiled, pleased with his choice of words.

The smile quickly melted, however, when he saw Suga’s eyes fill with tears and his nose redden, lips trembling. He swiped at his tears as Daichi got to his feet and wrapped his arms around his omega’s shoulders, scenting his hair lightly. It wasn’t the first time he’d seen Koushi get so emotional over the past couple of weeks but it still startled him to see his mate suddenly weeping over the smallest things.

“Sorry!” Noya looked shocked, “I meant it in a nice way!”

Suga shook his head, hands swiping at his face in annoyance, “I know, it’s fine! My hormones are just a little unstable at the moment. I feel like a crazy person.”

Daichi pulled Suga’s chin so that the omega was looking up at him, “Shh, it’s okay,” he kissed him firmly and sat back down once he determined that his mate wasn’t going to cry any more.

“Man,” Tanaka leaned back, arms behind his head, “We’ve had too many tears today.”

“Agreed,” Daichi nodded and stood to gather the empty bowls.

Quietly, almost inaudibly, Yamaguchi echoed the head alpha, “Agreed.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

It had been three days since Tsukishima had left for Osaka and Yamaguchi felt like he’d dealt with his absence as well as could be expected. The group had decided to sleep in the living room together, the omegas making sure he was cocooned between them safely and he’d been so exhausted from crying that he’d slept through the first night. The second night had been a little less peaceful as Tadashi had woken up every hour and finally given up on sleeping altogether, napping later in the day. Tonight, he was once again snuggled in the blankets between Nishinoya and Hinata and he’d managed to sleep until almost four in the morning. His omegan body could feel the strain of his missing mate but he felt like he could deal with it if he kept himself busy enough and forced his brain to think of something else other than Tsukki. The one thing that he couldn’t switch off, however, was the nagging thought that something was wrong. Before he’d left, Tsukishima told him that he would call every night before bed so that Tadashi could hear his voice but it had been three nights and still no phone call. Suga had tried to tell him that perhaps he had no signal or battery but the more he didn’t hear from his alpha, the worse the strain on his body seemed to get.

He lay there, nestled in the blankets like a newborn pup, staring at the dark ceiling. Various scenarios played through his mind of his alpha being in trouble or hurt or maybe even just _forgetting_ to call. If that was the case, Tadashi was going to throttle his mate when he got home. He was contemplating trying to get back to sleep when a sudden shuffling down the hall caught his attention. Tadashi had thought that everyone was gathered there on the living room floor, save for Tanaka and Ennoshita who had claimed the sofa, so who the heck was making noises at the other end of the apartment? Maybe a cat had got in through an open window or maybe, just maybe a burglar was in there with them, rifling through his stuff and leaving his weird scent on everything.

Not usually one to be brave but also not wanting to look like an idiot if the noise was nothing, Yamaguchi slithered out from under the blankets and tiptoed over his sleeping pack members, careful not to stand on anyone’s hands or exposed toes. Hinata posed especially difficult to step over as he tended to sleep like he’d just parachuted out of a plane, arms and legs askew as he snored lightly. Thankfully, Tadashi managed to make it out of the living room without standing on anyone and padded down the hallway as quietly as he could, hugging the wall like a spy on a secret mission.

“Ugh...”

 A quiet moan echoed from the bathroom and Tadashi froze as he listened for more. When almost a minute passed and there was no more sound, the omega continued until he was at the bathroom door and peered into the lit room, dark eyes wide and wary. What he didn’t expect to see was Suga-san sitting on the floor, draped over the toilet and it took Tadashi a moment to reorganise his thoughts from ‘kill the intruder’ to ‘help the omega’.

“Suga-san?” he stepped into the bathroom as Suga turned his head slightly, “Are you alright?”

Suga waved his hand weakly, “I’m fine, Tadashi. Just morning sickness,” he leaned back into the toilet bowl and retched, shoulders heaving with the effort.

“Sh-Should I go and get Daichi-san?” Yamaguchi half turned to fetch the head alpha but stopped when he felt a wave of uneasiness from Suga’s usually calming pheromones. The younger omega knelt down beside the silver-haired man and rubbed his back gently.

“He’ll just worry more,” Suga pushed his hair back from his sweating face, “His alpha instincts have kicked into overdrive these past few weeks.”

Tadashi nodded and poured Suga a glass of water from the sink, “I noticed he was very… wary in the kitchen the other day.”

“Ha!” Koushi sat back onto his butt, nausea finally easing a little, and took a big gulp of the water, “He thinks I’m made of glass!” he paused and placed a hand on his barely-there bump, “God knows what he’ll be like when I actually _look_ pregnant.”

 After another gulp of the cold water, Suga felt like he could finally stand without throwing up and got to his feet. He eyed Tadashi, trying to determine whether or not the omega was coping with his absent alpha and finally spoke, a gentle, motherly tone in his voice, “How are _you_ doing?”

He shrugged, “Okay I suppose. I still have a huge hole in my heart but I don’t feel like I’m dying any more.”

“Always good,” Suga chuckled.

Tadashi nodded, “It’s just… Tsukki-” he visibly flinched, his alpha’s name seeming to burn his lips, “-he hasn’t called yet. He said he’d call every night, what if something’s wrong?”

 A soft arm wrapped around Tadashi and he suddenly felt guilty for making the pregnant omega look after _him_ instead of the other way around.

 “I’m sure everything is fine,” Suga saw the shadow over Yamaguchi’s eyes and added, “But maybe we should call him in the morning, just to make sure?”

The younger omega seemed to brighten a little and nodded vigorously as the pair exited the bathroom, only to walk face-first into a distraught-looking Daichi. The alpha’s hair was sticking up like he’d just stuck his fingers into an electrical socket and his eyes were wide and wild, making Tadashi pull back a little.

“Daichi?” Suga’s voice was light, almost laughing, “What the heck are you doing?”

 “I woke up and you were gone!” Daichi yelled and then snapped his teeth together to quiet himself as he took in his mate’s safe and calm appearance, a slight blush colouring his cheeks.

“I’m _fine_ , Dai. Just a little morning sickness,” Suga placed a hand on his belly in an attempt to quiet its unhappy gurgling.

Before he knew what was happening, Suga was suddenly encased in Daichi’s strong arms, his alpha’s scent encapsulating his entire body. He didn’t realise he’d been so tense until his mate’s pheromones relaxed his muscles and he let himself lean on his alpha a little more.

“You should have woken me up, Koushi,” Daichi grumbled.

“Tadashi looked after me,” Koushi mumbled into Daichi’s night shirt.

The alpha looked towards Yamaguchi, “Thanks, he doesn’t know when to ask for help.”

That earned Daichi a karate chop to the ribs from his omega and a muffled ‘shut up’ into his chest.

 Behind the three, another small group had appeared. Apparently Daichi’s sudden realisation that Suga was missing had sparked something in the other alphas and they stood there in the dark hallway, hair mimicking their leader’s and confusion on their faces.

 “Everything okay?” Kageyama asked, voice gruff from sleep.

Suga rolled his eyes and pushed away from his mate, “Fine, everything’s _fine._ Jeez, don’t you lot start acting frantic, too.”

Daichi gaped, “I am _not_ ‘frantic’!”

“Paranoid, then,” Suga stuck out his tongue and laughed at his mate’s face.

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Thankfully everyone managed to get back to sleep after waking so early in the morning. Even Yamaguchi managed to catch a few more hours of sleep because of Suga’s promise to try and call Tsukishima when they woke up. He found himself worrying a little less and woke up at around eight when he heard the rest of the pack chatting and making breakfast in the kitchen.

“You used the last of the jam!"

"So? I was hungry.”

“But _Tobiooo_!” Hinata whined at his not-yet-mate and the alphas in the room flinched at the omegan _want_ in his tone.

“Just have porridge instead, idiot,” Kageyama took another bite of his toast and licked the jam from his lips, “You don’t even like raspberry jam.”

“Oh,” the fiery omega tilted his head, “It’s raspberry?” He suddenly lost all interest in his love’s toast and skipped over to Suga who was stirring some porridge on the stove, “Can I have some of that?” 

Suga nodded, “Yep.”

“I want syrup on mine!” Noya yelled from his seat at the table and Daichi buried his fist in the omega’s hair as he passed,

“Get it yourself, then!”

“Syrup it is!” Suga emptied the porridge into equal parts in various bowls and reached into the cupboard for the golden syrup. He opened it and squeezed the bottle, watching as the goopy substance spiralled onto the squidgy mess in the bowl. Suddenly his stomach rolled, the sight no longer bringing him pleasure but instead making him feel sick to his stomach. He slapped a hand to his mouth and darted out of the room and down the hallway, Daichi quickly following behind.

Hinata stood in silence for a moment before slowly grabbing his own bowl of porridge and handed Nishinoya his as he sat down at the table. Yamaguchi opted for cornflakes and an orange juice and ate robotically as he waited for Suga’s return. He knew it was selfish of him to rely on the pregnant omega so much but he needed to call Tsukki, just to make sure everything was okay.

Noticing Tadashi’s fidgeting, Noya spoke up, “Everything okay?”

“Ah, well,” he took another gulp of orange, “Suga-san said he’d help me call Tsukki today.”

Noya cocked an eyebrow, “You need help to do that?" 

“I...”

It suddenly dawned on Tadashi that he did _not_ in fact need help to call his own mate. He’d been relying on the others so much that he’d pretty much forgotten that he could indeed take care of himself and suddenly felt like a moron for even thinking that way. He excused himself and headed for his and Tsukishima’s bedroom to find his phone. He hadn’t seen it since Tsukki left and eventually found it in the bottom of the sock drawer, battery dead. Anxious to call his alpha as fast as he could, Tadashi opted to ask one of the others if he could borrow theirs but surprisingly enough no one had their phone with them.

“I didn’t think I’d need it as I’d be with pretty much everyone I call anyway,” Nishinoya shrugged.

A murmured sound of agreement travelled through the group. It appeared they’d all felt that way, save for Tanaka who’d brought his to play games on but when he checked, his battery was also dead.

“Guess I’ll just have to wait ‘til mine’s charged,” Yamaguchi sighed. Surely it wouldn’t hurt to wait another few minutes to speak to his alpha, he’d waited three days already.

As the group moved to do the dishes and get dressed, a loud _BANG!_ came from the front door, startling Hinata and Kageyama who were having a sly make-out session in the living room. The alpha stood in front of his omega as they moved towards the peep-hole, expecting to see a drunkard or the police, judging by how loud the banging had been. Kageyama leaned into the hole, one eye closed, only for the door to swing open and bash him in the face. Hinata yipped and jumped back, arms out ready to fight whoever had dared hurt his love.

Upon hearing the commotion, the others – save for Suga who had been warned to stay in the safety of the kitchen and Yamaguchi who was looking for his phone charger – gathered in the entryway in preparation to defend their territory. Strong alpha pheromones and a low growling sound filled the small space and the omegas could feel themselves getting a little whoozy from the closeness of the air.

Yamaguchi heard the door opening from his bedroom and rushed out, a part of his mind still annoyed that he hadn’t found his phone charger and would therefore have to wait even _longer_ to speak to his mate. He realised, however, that a possible intruder was probably more of a pressing issue and so went to find out what was happening. As he stepped into the entryway, Tadashi’s breathing stopped and his bones felt like they had suddenly turned to rubber. He would have collapsed right there on the tiles were it not for two strong arms looping around his waist and lifting him off his feet. He hung there for a moment, limp and un-breathing like a freshly caught fish and confused as to what exactly was going on. The arms around him tightened and a soft, breathy voice spoke into his dark hair, a familiar scent drifting down onto him.

“Tadashi,” the one word seemed to bring life back into his body and Yamaguchi found his feet once more as he looked up into the golden eyes of his alpha. 

“Ts-Tsukki?” he gasped, tears pricking his eyes.

“I was so _worried_ ,” Tsukishima rubbed his scent across Yamaguchi’s cheeks and neck and the omega whined in his throat, “I came straight back when you didn’t answer my calls.”

“Eh?” Tadashi’s cloudy mind managed to cling to what his alpha had said, “What do you mean?”

The taller man pushed on his glasses and pawed a tear from his mate’s face, “I called like I said I would but you didn’t answer. I thought something must be wrong!” strong pheromones filled with worry and relief washed over the omega as Tsukki tried to control himself but even those negative scents were still from his alpha and Tadashi couldn’t help but inhale them deeply, his body having thirsted for them the past few days. Suddenly the omega felt an enormous guilt settle on his shoulders.

“Ah… My phone died...”

Tsukki frowned deeply, “I tried calling the others’ too-”

“We didn’t bring them,” Nishinoya said matter-of-factly as the blonde alpha gritted his teeth.

“My battery died too, I didn’t even notice what with Tadashi’s pining and Suga’s news,” Tanaka shrugged.

“So you’re fine?” Tsukishima’s shoulders relaxed and he buried his head once more in Tadashi’s hair.

The omega nodded feebly, “More so now you’re back.”

“You were pining for me?” Kei’s cheeks reddened and he hid his face against his mate’s shoulder.

Tadashi could only nod against his alpha’s chest, emotions now completely in charge of his actions. He knew he’d been missing his mate but just how _much_ was suddenly obvious. It was as though he’d been missing a limb and now that Tsukki was back, he was complete once more. He couldn’t help the soft mewling that came from his throat as he tried to scent Tsukishima as much as possible as his alpha scooped him up and carried him into the lounge, princess style. They settled on the sofa, Tsukishima only half noticing the bundle of blankets and pillows gathered on the floor as he rubbed circles on Tadashi’s back.

“You know,” Kei started, his deep voice vibrating into Tadashi’s hair, “I even rang that idiot to try and find out if you were okay.”

The omega looked up, “Kageyama?”

Tsukki nodded and glanced at the dark-haired alpha as Hinata fussed over his bleeding nose, “He’ll have some very _colourful_ voice messages when he gets home.”

Yamaguchi giggled into his alpha’s chest and nuzzled a little closer, the whining in his own chest still a constant sound that he couldn’t control, his omegan body taking over. Not that he cared about anything other than being as close to Tsukki as humanly possible, though. No, his instincts were telling him to hold onto him tightly so that his alpha wouldn’t suddenly leave again. He honestly didn’t think he’d be able to handle it more than once in his life.

Tsukishima felt his t-shirt getting damp where Tadashi was resting and he lifted his mate’s head so that he could look closely at his freckled face. He remembered every mark, every curve of his lips and arch of his eyebrows and he vowed never to leave his omega for so long ever again. 

“You can stop crying now, I’m here,” Tsukki used his thumb to brush away Tadashi’s tears

“B-But you came back early...” Yamaguchi hiccuped, “Because of me, you’ll fail your course.” That wasn’t to say that the omega _regretted_ Tsukki coming back so soon but he did feel a pang of guilt when he thought about how much effort his alpha had put into university so far. For all of that to be for nothing would be terrible.

“I won’t, shh,” Kei pulled Tadashi impossibly closer, “My professor said I can do some portfolio stuff instead. I _persuaded_ him it was for the best.”

Blinking with wide eyes, Tadashi frowned up at his alpha, “You didn’t hit him did you?”

“He probably _killed_ him,” Kageyama grumbled as he wiped the last of the blood from his nose.

“I just told him it would be in his best interests to let me leave,” Tsukishima smirked evilly and Yamaguchi felt a chill run down his spine.

They stayed entwined on the sofa whilst everyone else tidied up the blankets and breakfast dishes and then the rest of the pack began to gather in the living room on Daichi’s request. The head alpha looked uncharacteristically nervous as he stood in front of the TV but relaxed a little when Suga looped his fingers through his and squeezed, reassuring his mate that everything would be fine. Daichi cleared his throat purposefully and stood a little straighter.

“I was going to save this for the end of the week but, as Tsukishima has returned early-” Tadashi squeezed Tsukki’s hand gently as Daichi continued, “-I’ll say it now.” he looked towards every member of his pack, each one waiting patiently for whatever was about to leave his lips, “Koushi and I, well as you now know, we’re expecting-” Tsukishima’s eyes widened a little but he didn’t interrupt, “-and that got us thinking about… stuff...” the brunette’s dark brows knitted together as he struggled to find the right words.

Suga rolled his eyes, “What Daichi is trying to say is that we’d like you lot to be around a little more. Well, a _lot_ more.”

Noya nodded enthusiastically, “Of course we will! We’ll help as much as we can!”

“We can even look after the pup once it’s born!” Hinata added with a smile.

Suga chuckled and nodded, appreciative of his pack mates generosity, “I know, I know. But what Daichi and I were thinking was something more… _permanent._ ” He looked at the confused faces and continued, “I know it’s old fashioned and kind of out of style to do so nowadays, but we were thinking of maybe buying a pack den?”

Hinata turned to Kageyama, eyes wide and bewildered, “What’s that?” he whispered.

 His alpha shrugged, “I’m not sure." 

Tsukishima rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue at the oblivious pair, “It’s when a pack lives together in one big house.”

“So we’d all be living together?” Tadashi asked, a lilt of excitement in his tone. He hated to admit it but he’d thoroughly enjoyed being with his pack the last few days and he definitely felt safer being around other omegas that he knew.

“It won’t be easy at first,” Daichi added, “We alphas tend to get a little territorial but as a pack I’m sure it’d be good for us.”

The omegas in the room seemed to be buzzing with an invisible electricity, excited at the prospect of being so close 24/7. The alphas, however, were a little more apprehensive. Tsukishima and Kageyama were throwing daggers from their eyes and Asahi had paled and gone very quiet. The ace wasn’t exactly the most ferocious and he imagined he’d be set back even more living with such strong and capable alphas. That wasn’t to say he thought it was a bad idea though, just the sight of Noya beaming with joy was enough to make his decision for him.

“We’re in,” Asahi said as his omega scented him happily.

 “Us too!” Tanaka turned to Ennoshita, who had been living with him for a while, neither beta admitting to their hidden feelings for one another, “Right, Chika?”

Ennoshita shook himself out of his daze and nodded, “Yeah, it’s a good idea.”

“Kageyama?” Suga asked, cautiously aware of the young alpha’s tendency to react with his body rather than his brain. 

Tobio looked at Hinata, who was practically bouncing off the ceiling at the idea, and nodded, “We’ll go too.”

Tadashi turned to his mate, a little nervous at to what Tsukki would think, “Kei,” he whispered, “We’re going too, right?”

Unable to resist his omega’s pleading eyes, Tsukishima nodded and grumbled, “We’ll give it a go.”


	6. Chapter 6

It had taken almost three weeks to find a suitable pack den. Daichi wanted somewhere that they could afford to pay for but also a building big enough to house ten people and extra space for pups. He and Suga had visited numerous locations throughout the area as they wanted to stay within reach of the universities and work places of everyone but most places were either far too small or so big that they wouldn’t be able to afford the rent. It was only due to a chance meeting in a coffee shop that Daichi heard of a residence that sounded like the Goldilocks of pack dens.

The head alpha had been standing in line waiting for his latte when he overheard a couple in front of him talking about an old farmhouse that had been recently converted into a den and that the owner had unfortunately had to put up for sale quickly as he had to go abroad for work. Feeling a little rude for eavesdropping but almost desperate by this point, Daichi had asked them where the farmhouse was and he and Suga had visited it and put in an offer the next day. It was the perfect size for their pack and had enough rooms for everyone, including a modern kitchen and a large living area.

Moving day came around faster than anticipated; most of the pack had visited the house and agreed it was perfect, whereas Kageyama, Hinata and Noya had simply trusted their pack’s decision and turned up when it was time to move in. Asahi and Tsukishima carried in a large L-shaped sofa, almost knocking Noya out as he scooted underneath them to rush back to the van, and Daichi, Tanaka and Ennoshita focused on bringing the mattresses and wardrobes inside the home. Most of the omegas were appointed to arrange the furniture once it was inside – Noya especially seemed to have an eye for where certain scatter cushions and ornaments should be placed – and Suga had strict instructions to simply stand and point at what went where.

He was starting to get agitated with just standing around doing nothing when everyone else was so busy and so decided to head to Asahi’s car to carry in some of the kitchen supplies. Surely Daichi couldn’t complain at his mate carrying a _ladle_ for God’s sake. Well, apparently he could.

“Koushi? What are you doing?!”

Daichi dropped one end of a wardrobe he was carrying, leaving Tanaka teetering awkwardly, as he stormed over to his omega, alpha pheromones in full swing. His protective mode had been amped up to a ten the past couple of weeks as Suga had finally started to smell pregnant and he seemed almost psychic when Suga was doing something the alpha felt was ‘dangerous’ or ‘hazardous’ to the baby.

Suga popped his head back out of the car boot and rubbed the headache that was burrowing its way into his temples, “Just getting some kitchen stuff.”

“You shouldn’t be carrying anything!” Daichi moved to slam the boot shut but Suga stood his ground, eyes firm.

“I can carry some cutlery, Dai!” the omega tugged his t-shirt down angrily as it’d rode up his small bump a little, “I’m not made of glass!”

Daichi shook his head, refusing to give in, “It’s not good for you. Leave the lifting to the rest of us,” he released a low growl in his throat, a warning not to disobey.

That seemed to tip Suga over the edge and the omega was suddenly red in the face as he spun around and lifted the box of cutlery from the car, tears pooling in his eyes. He turned and marched past his mate, leaving the alpha gaping after him. Something inside Daichi snapped and a loud, angry growl rose up from his chest. Tanaka and Asahi stopped in their tracks and Hinata buried his head against Tobio’s chest, a quiet whimper escaping his lips. They’d seen Daichi angry before but this was something different, something _primal_ , and it made Suga freeze in place.

“Do _not_ disobey me, _omega_!”

The words dripped from Daichi’s mouth like acid and Suga whined, chin dipped to his chest. His head was throbbing and his chest felt tight as he tried to take another step forwards, only to be halted by his alpha’s voice once more.

“Koushi!”

Even from his place across the lawn, Suga felt the possessive pheromones of his alpha wash over him and he suddenly felt like he was no longer in control of his own body. The bonding mark on his neck burned and his arms fell limply to his sides, causing him to drop the box of cutlery to the ground with a loud clatter. Daichi was about to speak again but Asahi stepped in front of him, blocking his view of Suga with his own broad frame. That seemed to help ease the tension a little and the head alpha looked to his meek friend, pupils wide.

“Asahi?” he shook his head as if trying to blow away the cobwebs that had clouded his mind, “I was… I didn’t mean to...” he lowered his head, ashamed of giving in to his instincts so easily. He hadn’t even felt like himself when he was shouting at his mate, he only knew that something inside him, some primal urge, had forced his hand and made him act that way.

Meanwhile, Yamaguchi and Nishinoya had rushed to Suga’s side once Daichi’s ominous pheromones had faded from the air and were helping him stand up straight, Tadashi with his hand on the omega’s back. Suga looked flushed and his head ached even more than before but there was one emotion overpowering every other sensation. Anger. He gently pushed the younger omegas aside and strode over to where Daichi and Asahi were standing, the latter sensing an enraged omega and swiftly stepping away from the pair.

“Kou, I-”

The alpha’s apology was cut off by a firm slap to the face.

“Do _not_ ,” Suga spat angrily, despite tears streaming down his cheeks, “Do _not_ decide what is best for me and the pup!” he inhaled shakily and tried to keep his voice from breaking, “I kn-know I need my alpha’s protection but I _don’t_ need your _control_!” He bit his lip to stop it quivering and balled his shaking hands into fists, making Daichi brace for impact once more. The blow didn’t come, however, and instead the mates just stood staring at the ground, neither one with any idea of what to say to make everything better.

After a few minutes of stunned silence, Suga’s mewling cut through the tension. He hadn’t wanted to give in to his omegan body but the shouting and arguing had exacerbated his headache into a full-blown migraine and he felt sick to his stomach, partly because of his condition but also because of his alpha taking control of him so briefly. It wasn’t a pleasant experience to become a puppet of your mate and certainly not something he wanted to repeat.

“Koushi...” Daichi reached out a hand to his mate and released soothing pheromones as he took a step closer. Suga flinched but didn’t step back as his alpha pressed a hand to his cheek, “I don’t know what happened,” Daichi continued with a soft tone so as not to startle the omega, “Something in my stupid alpha brain thought I was protecting you but I know you’re strong. I know you’re being the best mum ever already.” He placed his large hand across his mate’s stomach and Suga placed his smaller one on top of it, melting a little into his alpha’s touch.

“Your brain _is_ stupid,” Koushi mumbled, eyes on his bump.

“Mhmm,” Daichi nodded and took his mate’s hands in his own causing Koushi to look up at his face.

The omega let out a gasp at the sight of the alpha’s bright red cheek and touched his fingers to it, “I hit you...”

Daichi chuckled, “Yeah.”

With their foreheads pressed together, Koushi whispered, “I’m sorry.”

“Not as sorry as me.” The head alpha turned to Asahi, who had taken to wringing his hands awkwardly beside his friends, “Thank you for stepping in. I don’t know what I would have done-”

“Nothing,” Asahi’s eyes were dark and his face serious, “I wouldn’t let anything happen to Suga-san. Ever.”

Daichi stood a little straighter and nodded firmly, happy that his pack members were so strong and loyal and proud of Asahi for standing up to him for once.

The omegas were watching the scene unfold in silence until Noya turned to Yamaguchi, a huge grin on his face, “I am _so_ turned on right now.”

* * *

 

The rest of the day progressed much smoother; Suga went to lie down in his and Daichi’s new room, the alphas brought in the rest of the larger furniture and the omegas made sure everything was in its right place. They also decided on who should have which room, finally settling on using the main house’s bedrooms rather than the rooms in the barn conversion that was connected to the main farmhouse by a glass conservatory. Everyone wanted to be as close to the rest of the pack as possible, perhaps save for Kageyama and Tsukishima.

It was starting to get dark and everyone was gathered in the main living area. Ennoshita and Tanaka had managed to get the fire going in the huge hearth and the pack was gathered on the long sofa and oversized armchairs as their tired eyes were hypnotised by the flickering flames. Hinata was just dropping off to sleep on Tobio’s lap when Suga shuffled into the room, rubbing his tired eyes and yawning loudly. His alpha glanced up from his chair but didn’t move to his mate’s side, not yet sure as to whether he was back in Koushi’s good books or not. Instead he opted to ask the room in general,

“Anyone hungry?”

A unanimous tired ‘yes’ answered his question and Hinata was suddenly more animated as he whipped out the menu for the local pizza place.

“Prepared much?” Kageyama scoffed as his boyfriend thumbed through the menu, stomach growling loudly.

“Where did you even whip that out from?” Tsukishima curled his lip in disgust.

“I am _starving_ ,” Suga perched on the arm of Daichi’s chair and the alpha couldn’t help but drag him onto his lap, he needed to feel connected with his mate and nuzzled his nose into Suga’s scent glands thoroughly as the omega let himself relax into his embrace.

It seemed that all had been forgiven between the pair and the rest of the pack felt more at ease just seeing them smiling once again. Happy pheromones filled the air as the pizza menu was passed around and then Noya called the order in, ending his call with,

“Make it fast! We have an expectant omega and he’s eyeing our youngest with hungry eyes!”

A cushion hit Yuu square in the face and Daichi high-fived his mate, applauding his aim.

Almost an hour later a knock alerted the group that the pizza had arrived and Hinata bounded to the door like a rambunctious puppy, eyes wide and bright. He returned a moment later with a pile of teetering pizza boxes, only his orange hair visible over the top until he was pounced on from all sides, left only with his own food in his small hands.

“Oh my _God_ ,” Suga mumbled through a mouthful of cheese and dough, “This is so good!”

Daichi was about to agree when he glanced down at his mate’s pizza box and saw that he’d demolished almost an entire pizza in less than five minutes. His eyes widened and he turned to look at Suga, a little impressed but also cautious of how he’d feel in the morning, what with his sickness and tendency to be glued to the toilet bowl every morning. He placed a light hand on Koushi’s lower back and spoke quietly so that only the two of them could hear.

“Maybe you should slow down, love. You don’t want to upset your stomach.”

Suga swallowed another slice and rolled his eyes, “Don’t worry, I’m _fine_.” He eyed Daichi’s forgotten slices, “Are you going to eat those?”

“I think Suga-san and Tsukishima should have an eating competition,” Noya uttered as he licked his greasy fingers.

Tsukki cocked an eyebrow, “Why me?”

Noya shrugged, “You’re like _super_ tall so I bet you could eat the most out of any of us.”

“You _do_ know that being tall doesn’t equate to how large your stomach is, right?”

Another shrug from the omega as Yamaguchi piped in,

“Have you _seen_ Shouyou and Kageyama eat? They’d win for sure!”

The rest of the group nodded in agreement. All except Suga, who finished off Daichi’s pizza while he was distracted.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

After everyone had finished their pizza (Suga having had half of Daichi’s too), the pack relaxed into their new surroundings, feeling warm and safe surrounded by their pack members and mates. It was a new, unusual sensation for Yamaguchi; he was used to being around Tsukki one on one and now he felt something gnawing inside his chest, like he wanted to grab his mate’s hand and drag him away from the rest of the group so that he could have him all to himself. When his alpha glanced down at Tadashi, who was sitting between his long legs on the floor, Kei noticed his omega’s unease and pressed his lips to the bond mark on the back of his freckled neck.

“What’s wrong?” he mumbled into Yamaguchi’s nape, causing the omega to shudder slightly.

“Nothing...” he tried to feign nonchalance but couldn’t fool his mate so easily.

Tsukishima pulled Tadashi’s chin around so that his omega was looking at him, “I can feel your unrest, tell me what’s up.” He released his pheromones to encase his love and felt Tadashi relax a little.

“It’s silly, I don’t want to say,” Yamaguchi hid his face in his hands, catching the attention of Noya, who was resting his head on Asahi’s lap on the sofa.

“What’s up, Tadashi?” The tiny libero’s voice was sleepy but he propped himself up on his elbow to better see the younger omega.

Feeling more eyes move to him, Tadashi blushed and shook his head more vigorously, “Nothing, really!”

Daichi spoke quietly so as not to wake Koushi, who had fallen asleep against his chest, “Don’t pressure him so much,” he smiled warmly at Yamaguchi, “You don’t have to tell us if you don’t want to. We just want to make sure you’re okay, alright?”

That seemed to open up something inside the omega and Tadashi chewed on his lip before looking up at Nishinoya, trying to avoid meeting Tsukki’s eyes as best he could, he whispered up at his senpai,

“I think I feel a little… _jealous_ ,” he frowned deeply and a pinkish hue made his freckles stand out even more. He waited for a laugh or an eye-roll from his mate but was instead answered by Noya sitting bolt upright, almost knocking Asahi in the chin.

“I thought it was just me!” Noya chirped, a big smile on his face. Yamaguchi jumped a little at his friend’s sudden outburst but Noya continued, “All day today, since we moved our stuff in, I felt like I wanted to just grab Asahi and yank him into our bedroom and fu-”

“Yuu!” Asahi floundered a little, turning crimson at his omega’s crass choice of words.

Noya grinned but continued with a little more tact, “Like, I wanted to have him all to myself, away from everyone else, you know?”

Yamaguchi nodded enthusiastically, thankful that he wasn’t the only one having such feelings. Sure, ever since he and Tsukki had bonded he’d wanted his alpha all to himself, every omega did, but now that he was surrounded by so many other omegas and knew that it was a permanent situation, Tadashi had become suddenly _more_ possessive.

“How do you think us alphas feel?” Daichi sighed from his spot on the armchair and rubbed his tired eyes, “I was starting to think I’d made the wrong decision, bringing us all together, when I smelled all the different pheromones and scents,” his chestnut eyes became warm and he smiled, “When Asahi stopped me earlier, though, I realised it was the best decision for everyone. We have the best, most loyal pack and I think we can make this work.”

The base in his voice had rumbled through his chest, waking the sleeping omega there and Suga smiled up at him, sleep glazing his pale eyes.

“It was definitely the right decision,” Koushi mumbled, still half asleep, “But if anyone goes after my Daichi, I’ll claw their eyes out.” And with that he began to snore softly once more.

Laughter encased the room at the pregnant omega’s sudden declaration and Daichi smoothed his hand through his mate’s hair lovingly, chuckling at Suga’s random outburst. Maybe it was because he had been so sleepy or maybe it was something to do with his hormones but Koushi certainly knew what he wanted and nobody was going to tell him otherwise. It warmed his apha’s heart to know that he had such a headstrong mate.

“And with that extremely weird thought,” Tsukishima stood, pulling Tadashi with him, “We’re going to bed.”

“Us, too,” Asahi scooped up Noya and followed the others down the long hallway towards the bedrooms.

Daichi carefully threaded his hands under Suga’s knees and behind his head and carried him to their new room before heading back into the living area and throwing a blanket over a sleeping Kageyama and Hinata. He mouthed a ‘goodnight’ to Tanaka and Ennoshita and they too headed for their rooms.

The betas had chosen separate rooms but were right next door to one another, in case of ‘emergency’ Tanaka had said when they’d chosen them. What he’d really wanted to say was ‘let’s share a room’ but he’d chickened out at the last minute and settled with being Chikara’s neighbour. Since they’d been living together previously, Ryuu had started to realise that he liked his beta friend as _more_ than a friend when he’d seen Ennoshita exiting the bathroom after a shower. The dark-haired beta’s torso was toned and tanned nicely and Tanaka had felt his face heat up at the sight, which he had blamed on the air-con not working properly. Now that they were living with the rest of the pack, Tanaka hoped he could finally confess to his friend and maybe even start courting him if everything worked out. He bid Ennoshita ‘goodnight’ and flopped on his bed, thoughts of courting the other beta at the forefront of his mind.

 

* * *

 

Yamaguchi felt a lot better now that he knew the other pack members also felt a kind of unnecessary jealousy. He even thought that it had ebbed a little since getting it out in the open and in the rational part of his mind he knew that no one else was going to be stealing his alpha from him, especially not one of his own pack. Now that he had that figured out, however, there was the case of being in a new bed in a new house to deal with. He’d never been one to enjoy sleepovers or staying in strange places even as a kid because they always smelled unfamiliar and not quite right and now, as he lay face up in his new surroundings, Tadashi was having trouble getting to sleep. He rolled onto his side and buried his face into Tsukki’s back, trying to inhale as much of his mate’s pine scent as possible, but it was still overpowered by the weird new scents of the farmhouse. Sighing, Yamaguchi shuffled out of bed and stumbled down the hall to the bathroom to relieve himself, hoping that it was just the need to pee that was keeping him awake.

After doing his business he padded back along the hallway, bare feet cold against the wooden panels in the floor, and yawned loudly as he scooted back into bed. Long freckled arms slid underneath his mate’s shirt and connected across Tsukki’s belly and the omega was rewarded with a grunt as his cold hands touched the flesh.

“Nnn… S’cold, Kou...”

Yamaguchi froze where he lay, a ball of icy dread settling in his stomach. He was in the wrong bed. He was in _Daichi-san’s_ bed. The head alpha’s scent was overpowering under the covers and Tadashi felt himself shivering at being so close to the powerful leader. He felt so stupid, how the heck had he managed to wander into the wrong room, the wrong _bed_?! Before he could wrap his head around it, Daichi turned over so that he was facing the omega and paused, blinking into the dim light. Yamaguchi’s jaw clicked open but he couldn’t remember how to speak as he stared into the alpha’s confused face.

“Dai, could you get me a glass of water?”

Suga plodded out of the en-suite, hair tousled and eyes sunken. He looked ill but Yamaguchi didn’t feel the slightest bit sorry for him. No, instead his mind was cluttered with the pregnant omega’s sleepy declaration of war earlier and Tadashi felt utter panic rising in his throat as he began to mewl quietly.

“Dai?” Suga, still groggy from having just thrown up, curled his lip. Was his alpha whining? “What the heck are you-”

Daichi’s low growl interrupted the omega and Yamaguchi yipped as he tried to scramble out of the bed. When it came to fighting off an angry alpha or a hormonal omega, he decided he’d take his chances with Suga-san.

“Tadashi?” Suga cocked an eyebrow at the younger omega as Tadashi finally untangled himself from the sheets, “Why are you in our bed?”

He glanced from Suga to Daichi and back again, trying to think of the best way to placate both of them, “I- I got the wr-wrong room.”

Suga didn’t reply. Every nerve in his body was telling him to get to his alpha and scent him thoroughly to get rid of the intruding omega’s smell. The look of utter horror on Tadashi’s face, however, made him pause and try to think rationally.

“Okay,” Suga stepped towards the omega, hands out, “Let’s get you back to your room, okay?”

Tadashi nodded silently, still trembling a little from Daichi’s overwhelming presence. They were almost at the door when it swung open violently and a distraught looking Tsukishima stumbled in. His blonde hair was sticking in all directions and without his glasses he was squinting at the scene in front of him. With the presence of another alpha, Daichi was on his feet and standing between Kei and Koushi within seconds, a low warning growl reverberating through his throat.

“Hey,” Koushi slapped Daichi’s shoulder, “It’s alright,” he turned to Tsukishima, “Tadashi got the wrong room, that’s all,” he glanced at his mate, “Everything is _fine._ ”

With wide eyes, Tadashi wrung his hands as he spoke in a whisper towards Suga, “You’re n-not going t-to ‘claw my eyes out’?"

Koushi’s mouth fell open and his eyebrows rose dramatically, “ _What_?”

“Ah,” Yamaguchi’s shoulders relaxed as his alpha placed his hands on them, “Never mind. Sorry, Suga-san,” he bowed and shuffled a little closer to Tsukki, “Sorry, D-Daichi-san.”

“Um… Yeah,” Daichi rubbed the back of his head awkwardly as the younger pair left him and his mate in peace. He quickly moved to scent Koushi and carded his silvery hair gently, “Are you okay?”

Suga nodded, all thoughts of throwing up at the back of his mind, “Why would Tadashi think I was going to ‘claw his eyes out’?!”

Daichi just laughed and tugged his omega back to bed.

In the hallway, Tsukishima hadn’t waited to get back to their room to firmly claim Tadashi’s lips and the shorter omega squeaked a little as Kei’s tongue threaded its way into his mouth. When he thought his alpha was finished with his display, he hugged him tightly and nuzzled his head into Tsukki’s shirt, crumpling the cartoon dinosaur with his nose.

“You really have no sense of direction do you?” Tsukki smirked evilly as they headed back to their room.

“It was dark and everywhere smells weird! I couldn’t tell which room was which!” Tadashi pouted and his alpha smiled at the sight. “How did you even know I was in _that_ room?”

“I didn’t,” Tsukki closed their bedroom door and plonked his backside on the bed, “I ran into Tanaka’s room first. He almost clubbed me on the head with his alarm clock!”

Tadashi laughed loudly as he tucked himself back into bed with his alpha, once again inhaling his pine-like scent and eventually he drifted into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The first morning in the pack den was no less than pandemonium. Daichi was the first awake and decided that he would make breakfast for everyone as a kind of welcoming gesture to the pack. The only trouble was, the alpha wasn’t exactly a renowned chef and he ended up burning the rice and toast on his first try. He even had to open the windows in the kitchen so that the smoke wouldn’t set off the fire alarm. The second attempt went a little better and he was just setting the plates and cutlery on the big table in the kitchen when Kageyama plodded in, eyes still lidded from sleep.

“Morning,” the younger alpha mumbled as he poured himself some orange juice and gulped it down in one go.

“Morning,” Daichi echoed as he shovelled some rice into his mouth, “Did you sleep okay?”

A muted nod was his response and the head alpha realised that was probably all he was going to get from Tobio so opted to finish his breakfast in silence. It was a short-lived peace, however, as the rest of the pack swiftly gathered around the table, ready to eat.

“Good morning, Dai,” Suga planted a kiss on his mate’s cheek and sat down as Daichi handed him a bowl of steaming rice, noticing his omega’s nose curl up at the sight of the food.

“Try and eat something, please?” the alpha pushed the rice closer but Suga pressed his lips into a firm line and shook his head.

“Maybe later. I still feel a little sick.”

Daichi lifted him onto his lap easily and rubbed circles on Suga’s small bump to try and ease his sickness. When he felt his mate relax into his touch he smiled and nuzzled his nose against Koushi’s scent glands, inhaling his sweet raspberry fragrance.

“I have to go to work today,” Daichi mumbled into Suga’s neck, making the omega’s hairs stand on end, “I won’t be home late, though.”

“I’ve got plenty of stuff to do around the house,” Suga sensed his alpha tense a little and added, “Nothing too strenuous, promise!”

“We’ll keep an eye on him, don’t worry!” Nishinoya added another spoonful of rice into his mouth and winked at Yamaguchi, who nodded in agreement.

Most mated omegas chose not to attend university or work, simply because they preferred to be home-makers and stay at home mothers. It wasn’t mandatory, of course, simply an easier decision for their gender and something most omegas felt ingrained into their very physiology. Nishinoya had tried going to university when he’d first left school but had found that he was treated like a precious gem or something too fragile to be friends with and he hated it, opting to let Asahi be the breadwinner in the pair. Which, when he thought about it, had worked out quite well as his alpha was now a children’s author who worked mainly from home anyway.

Yamaguchi decided from the start that it just wasn’t for him but he did work a couple of days a week in a flower shop, just to get himself out of the house now and then, and Tsukishima was in his final year at university where he was studying geography. Daichi was a security guard at a local hotel, a typical type of job for a strong alpha, and Suga was one of the few omegas who had a steady job – he worked with children at a nearby kindergarten, something he loved, but was on leave as pregnant omegas were usually able to stop working as soon as they found out they were expecting. It was simply easier that way as pregnant omegas tended to be a little unstable and extremely needy, especially when separated from their alpha.

Tanaka and Ennoshita both worked in the town, the former in a garage and the latter in a coffee shop. Betas weren’t always treated as equals to the other genders but they were certainly hard workers, which is why most businesses and workplaces consisted of mainly betas and a handful of alphas in the higher positions.

That left Hinata and Kageyama. The unmated pair were both attending the same sports college where they were able to hone their volleyball skills and hopefully progress onto becoming professional players. At first, Hinata had been a little dubious as to whether it was the right decision for him but after showing the rest of the students his jumping and general talent for the game, he was quickly accepted and treated pretty much the same as the others.

As the pack sat around the table, chatting and eating and, in Tanaka and Noya’s case, _spilling_ their beverages, they all looked happy. And that was exactly why Daichi had suggested the pack den in the first place. Sure, they weren’t as common nowadays but being together with everyone, having more alphas to protect them and more omegas to take care of one another was something that couldn’t be bought. The head alpha’s dopey grin made Suga chuckle from his spot on his lap and the silver-haired omega kissed his lips gently.

“What was that for?” Daichi asked, a smirk on his face.

Suga shrugged, “No reason. I just love you,” he gestured to the bustling table, “I love _this._ ”

That made the alpha smile even wider and he squeezed his mate’s cheeks as he claimed his lips firmly, “I love you too,” he groaned, “But I have to go to work.”

Suga spun around so that he was facing his lover. He pressed his small bump to Daichi’s toned abs and wriggled, a sly smile on his face, “Do you _have_ to?”

With as much self control as he could gather, Daichi huffed loudly and stood up, placing Suga back on the seat. If he let him continue he knew that he’d be calling in sick to work and they really needed the money right now. He bent down and kissed Koushi’s forehead before bidding the pack farewell.

“We should get going too,” Tanaka gobbled up his rice and he and Ennoshita waved their goodbyes before getting into Tanaka’s car. Noya heard the exhaust rumble to life as the beta revved it up, probably to show off in front of Chikara.

“I wish those two would just fuck already,” Noya said matter-of-factly, causing Yamaguchi to choke on his toast.

“Who?” Hinata asked, a little impressed at his senpai’s use of the ‘f word’.

Nishinoya held a blank expression, “Daichi and Ryuu,” he waited for Yamaguchi to stop choking for the second time and Suga to stop laughing before he continued, “Tanaka and Ennoshita, duh!”

Hinata made an ‘O’ with his mouth as Asahi questioned his mate,

“Do they even like each other?”

“Are you blind?!” Yuu shoved his spoon into his alpha’s confused face, “If betas had pheromones we’d be drowning in sexual frustration right now.”

“I think Tanaka is just working up to it,” Suga suggested, “Maybe he’s waiting for the right time.”

“Tch,” Tsukishima clicked his tongue, “There’s never a ‘right time’. If you love someone just tell them.” He stole a spoonful of rice from Tadashi and munched in silence in an attempt to quell his blushing cheeks.

“Not everyone is as...” Suga paused, trying to find the least offensive way to say it, “... _straightforward_ as you, Kei.”

Yamaguchi giggled into his hand as his mate huffed beside him and waved goodbye to him and the other college students as they left for the train station. He still felt a little ache in his chest whenever Tsukki left but it was nowhere near as bad as it had been when they’d first mated. Now he just felt like a small hole occupied his heart rather than a gaping chasm.

“Well,” Asahi got to his feet, “I should get going, too. I’ve got a meeting about my latest book.”

Noya followed him to the front door and watched, almost in a daze, as his alpha put on his shoes and coat.

“Yuu?” Asahi’s hand caressed his mate’s warm cheek, “Are you alright? You look a little pale."

Noya shook his head, his not yet styled hair flying in all directions, “I’m fine! Now _go_! Go make money!”

A firm claiming of his lips gave Noya a preview of what was to come when his alpha got home and he waved, ears red and lips tingling as Asahi got into his car. The thing was, Noya thought to himself, he wasn’t ‘fine’. He was in fact in pre-heat and had been for the past two days. But he knew that Asahi needed to go to that meeting and that it was important to promote his book as much as he could. If Yuu told him that he was about to come into heat then there was no way his alpha would leave the house. Usually an alpha would be able to smell when an omega was about to enter heat but Noya had recognised the first signs and had quickly scrambled for some scent patches he’d had since his university days. Sometimes it was necessary for omegas to hide their scent, especially if they had a particularly fragrant one like Nishinoya and he was thankful that the patches were still in date when he pasted them to his inner biceps two days prior.

“You okay, Yuu?” Suga stood in the entryway, one hand tugging at his night shirt as it rode up his small belly a little, “You’ve been standing there a while.”

Noya spun to face him, guilt spread across his usually happy face, “I’m okay. Yep. Fine and dandy.”

Suga raised a grey brow, “Oh, really?”

The glare of the head omega was one Noya could never lie to and his head dropped, foot tracing the wood grain of the floorboards. He looked like a naughty school boy being caught by the headmaster.

“If I tell you something you have to promise not to tell Asahi!”

Suga gaped, “You’re not pregnant are you?!”

Noya shook his head and something deep inside of him kind of wished he was. _Wow,_ he thought, _where did_ that _come from?_

“No, I’m in pre-heat.”

“And you let Asahi leave?” Usually Noya was the most clingy out of all the omegas when it came to his heats and Suga knew something must be up for him to be giving up his limpet life.

“His meeting is important, I didn’t want him to miss it.”

Suga sighed, “But what if your heat comes while he’s there?”

Noya shrugged, “He’ll only be gone until tonight. I’m sure it won’t start before tomorrow.”

Suga stepped closer to his friend and hugged the smaller man close, scenting him lightly. It was then that he noticed the weird aroma surrounding Yuu; his usual peachy scent was mixed with something stronger, something like fake flowers or cheap perfume.

“Are you using scent suppressants?” Suga asked, his nose wrinkling a little at the unfamiliar scent mixing with Noya’s.

Noya nodded, “Can you tell?”

“I’m surprised Asahi hasn’t noticed!”

The shorter man chuckled, “He _did_. A little anyway. I said I was trying a new cologne and Asahi said he liked it.” He sniffed at his arms and his own nose curled at the false scent, “Wow, what a liar!” He laughed, as did Suga.

“And you’re sure your heat won’t come before tomorrow?” Suga asked, a hint of unease in his voice.

“My luck can’t be that bad, surely?” Noya chuckled and placed a hand atop of the small curve of Suga’s abdomen, “Besides, we’ve got other things to busy ourselves with today.”

Suga smiled warmly, “You’re right! Did you hide all the stuff in your room?”

Noya nodded and gave a little salute, “Everything is prepared and ready to go, sir!”

“Good!” Suga returned the salute, “To battle stations!”

* * *

 

The omegas spent most of the morning trying to decide on which paint colour to use in the room they had chosen to decorate. After much deliberation they finally decided on a pale mint green that complimented the peach curtains and brown fluffy rug and got started with the rollers. Most of the paint seemed to end up on their faces or in their hair and by the time their stomachs were grumbling for lunch, the three of them looked like they had contracted some sort of rare form of green measles.

As they flopped down at the dining table with chicken salad sandwiches, Nishinoya pointed his bread in Yamaguchi’s direction and smiled,

“Tadashi, you somehow look really cool with green speckles all over you.”

“Really?” Tadashi placed his hand against his freckled cheek and blushed into his sandwich.

“Yeah!” Noya beamed, “It’s like you have extra freckles!”

“Like I need any more of those,” the younger omega pouted a little as he took another big bite and Noya replied through a mouthful of lettuce,

“Tsukki seems to like them,” he’d purposefully used the alpha’s nickname, knowing that it would illicit a blush from Tadashi and he smiled when his plan came to fruition, the youngster gave the tomatoes in his sandwich some competition.

“Don’t tease him, Yuu,” Suga had meant to sound chastising but it came out as more of a sigh, gaining him two concerned glances from his pack mates.

The eldest omega looked pale; sweat trickled down his temples and his breathing was a little shaky as he stared at his sandwich with what could only be described as repulsion. Another wave of nausea, which he’d been trying his best to ignore, rolled over him and he darted out of the kitchen towards the main bathroom where sounds of retching echoed down the hall. When he finally returned to the other omegas, Suga looked a little better but Noya was unconvinced.

“I wonder why they call it morning sickness when it lasts all day?” Suga asked, trying to lighten the mood.

“Would you like some tea, Suga-san?” Yamaguchi asked as he washed up his plate in the sink.

“Nnn, that would be nice, thanks.”

Yuu moved to the seat next to Koushi and nestled his head against the elder’s scent glands, releasing his own sweet pheromones to try and relax him as best he could. It seemed to do the opposite, however, as Suga leaned away, face wrinkled in disgust.

“Sorry, Yuu,” Suga clamped his hand over his nose, “Those scent patches smell really weird.”

“Ah, right. Sorry,” Noya whipped off his shirt, much to Yamaguchi’s shock, and peeled off the two patches before tossing them in the rubbish bin, “Better?”

Suga took a deep breath, inhaling the familiar peachy scent of his friend, “Much.” He took his tea from Tadashi and sipped it a little, the warmth soothing his aching stomach, and slapped the table with his palms, “Right, shall we get this room finished?”


	9. Chapter 9

At almost three in the afternoon, the three omegas had been working on the new room for quite some time. The walls were painted and Yamaguchi and Noya had managed to put together some of the flat-pack furniture (not without struggle and some colourful language from Yuu), including a small wardrobe and changing table. Suga had carefully placed some plush toys and children’s books – including the three Asahi had written so far – on a bookcase and hung a painting of a sleeping elephant on the far wall. He smiled, satisfied with their day’s work. All that was missing was the crib but he hadn’t gotten around to buying one yet as they’d been so busy moving into the den.

“Just one more thing,” Noya disappeared for a few minutes and returned pushing a large box over the threshold of the room, panting slightly with the exertion.

“What’s this?” Suga asked, trying to remember what else he’d bought for the nursery but failing to think of anything.

Noya grinned widely and pushed the box over to the pregnant omega, “Why don’t you open it and see!”

With narrowed eyes, suspicious of his small friend, Koushi peeled back the tape and opened the top of the box before peeking inside. His breath caught and he gasped, eyes wide and teary as he looked at Nishinoya.

“A crib?! When did you…?”

Yuu’s grin grew impossibly wider and he put his hands on his hips in triumph, “Asahi and I went shopping a couple of weeks ago, we couldn’t resist it!”

“But _Yu_ _u_!” Suga pulled out a white piece of ornately carved wood and stroked his fingers down the smooth surface, “This looks expensive!”

“Shush!” Noya’s face remained a mask of happiness, “It’s our gift so we’ll be super pissed if you don’t accept it!”

Without another word, Suga ploughed into Noya and wrapped his arms around the smaller omega, hugging him tightly. He scented his hair vigorously and nuzzled his face into Noya’s neck lovingly before finally letting him go.

“Thank you!” tears pooled in Suga’s eyes, “I’m so happy!”

“Where are we going to put it?” Nishinoya asked when he’d wiped the tears from his own cheeks

Suga gestured to the wall adjacent to the window, “Against that wall I think.”

“We don’t have to build this too, do we?” Tadashi asked, a little apprehension in his voice. Putting the wardrobe together with Noya-san had _not_ been a fun experience and he didn’t want to have to go through that again.

The smallest omega shook his head and started to open the box with some scissors, “Nope. It’s already put together!”

It took them only a few minutes to unpack the crib and set it up against the wall and finally the room looked like it was fit for purpose. In only 4 and half months there would be a tiny pup sleeping in that crib, giggling and smiling and learning all about the world. Suga’s heart swelled at the image and he thanked his lucky stars that he was with such a loving pack and so safe with his friends. He was in a sort of elated daze when Nishinoya suddenly whined quietly in the back of his throat, causing the other two to look over at him.

“Noya-san?” Tadashi glanced at Suga and then back at Noya, “What’s wrong?”

With wide, worried eyes, Yuu looked up at Suga, shaking his head as if to deny what his body was telling him, “No, no, no! It’s too early!” He panted, heart beating against his chest like a bass drum as he felt the familiar pooling of heat in the pit of his stomach, “Asahi isn’t home yet!”

“Shh,” Suga held the tops of Noya’s arms gently, “It’s okay, we’ll call Asahi and he’ll come right back home,” he gestured to Yamaguchi and the freckled lad nodded, whipping out his phone and dialling Asahi-san’s number quickly.

More whining emitted from the small omega’s throat as Noya felt his temperature rise and his crotch ache more with every breath. He needed his alpha. He needed _Asahi_.

  
“Asahi-san?” Tadashi’s voice was high, worried, “It’s Tadashi. No, everything’s fine. Well, sort of,” he paused, listening to the alpha floundering on the other end of the phone, “You see, umm,” the omega blushed as he spoke, “Noya-san’s heat has come...” He nodded a few times and then realised that Asahi couldn’t see him, “Ah, yes. Okay.” A glance at Noya answered the question from the other end, “I don’t think he can talk right now. Okay. Bye.”

Suga’s face showed a silent question as he guided Nishinoya into his and Asahi’s bedroom and Tadashi replied as he followed behind,

“Asahi-san is coming straight home.”

Yuu moaned as he plonked down on the bed, hands clutching at the sheets, “No… The meeting...” he curled up on his side as Koushi stroked his hand through his hair softly purring to try and calm him down.

“Shh, this is more important right now, Yuu,” Suga felt his stomach churn again but swallowed the feeling as best he could, “Your alpha is coming home soon.”

From his place on the bed, Noya writhed, gripping the sheets with his small hands as he felt slick start to dampen his underwear. He was too hot, _far_ too hot, and the bond mark on the back of his neck ached painfully, wanting for his alpha. With difficulty, he peeled off his shirt and started to wriggle out of his pants, feeling like he might simply burst into flames if he didn’t get rid of the scratchy garments. His skin itched and his lungs felt full of steam as he inhaled and exhaled too fast, making him even more dizzy and disorientated. A constant mewling was coming from his throat as he plunged his hand into his underwear in an attempt to relieve some of the pressure on his shaft but nothing could match the feel of his alpha’s big strong hands wrapping around it and it only made the need for his mate stronger as he failed to pleasure himself.

“Tadashi,” Suga stood up swiftly and headed for the door, a hand clamped to his mouth, “Look after him, will you?” Before the other omega could answer, Suga darted out of the room and into the en-suite bathroom attached to his and Daichi’s bedroom where he emptied the tea he’d drunk earlier into the toilet bowl.

“I’m home!” Daichi’s voice echoed in the empty entryway and kitchen and he stepped inside, shaking off the rain from his dark hair. When no one responded, the alpha took off his shoes and coat and padded into the living room, “Huh,” he poked his head into the kitchen, “Hello? Koushi?”

The smell of paint was so strong that he didn’t notice the familiar ‘omega in heat’ scent until he was halfway down the hallway. His pupils dilated and he inhaled deeply, curious as to who it was but also, in every fibre of his alpha being, drawn to the fragrance like a fine wine. Daichi was about to step into Noya and Asahi’s room where he could hear a soft mewling when the sound of retching caught his attention and immediately made him sprint into his and Koushi’s bedroom. There he found his mate just stepping out of the en-suite, hair plastered to his forehead and legs wobbly.

“Kou!” Daichi darted to his side and helped him to the bed, “You look dreadful!”

Suga pouted, “Wow, thanks.”

A large hand brushed back his silver locks and his alpha held him closer, releasing his protective pheromones as he rubbed Suga’s small bump. He rocked the omega on his lap a little and kissed his hair and neck softly.

“Are you okay?”

Tears glistened in Suga’s eyes and his lip quivered as he shook his head, “I’m _tired_ and I feel sick and I’m _hungry_!”

Daichi chuckled, knowing that his omega had probably been putting on a brave face with the younger omegas all day. He waited patiently as Koushi let out his emotions, careful not to make any comments that might make him feel any worse, as he rubbed circles on his love’s hands with his thumbs.

“And Yuu is in heat and he bought us a _crib_!” his voice cracked on the last word like it was somehow something terrible and he buried his face into Daichi’s broad chest.

“That sounds nice,” the alpha smiled as he held his omega’s face in his hands, “Isn’t that a good thing?”

Suga nodded and sniffed loudly, “So nice, I love it.” He looked up at Daichi and his face suddenly fell, like he’d forgotten to turn off the oven or something, “He’s in _heat_!”

The alpha nodded, “I know, I could smell it. Where’s Asahi?”

“He’s on his way back,” Suga moved to stand up but seemed unsteady on his feet, “I have to go and help him, Tadashi is by himself...”

“Hey, hey,” Daichi stood up and looped an arm around Suga’s waist, feeling the protruding angle of his hips, “You’re weak, Kou. Have you even eaten anything today?”

Suga waved him off dismissively, “It doesn’t matter, Noya is in pain!”

“Koushi!” Daichi’s voice was low, an alpha tone if ever there was one, “He’ll be fine. Yamaguchi is there. You need to concentrate on yourself,” he rubbed Koushi’s belly gently, “On _both_ of you.”

It suddenly dawned on Suga that he’d been neglecting himself all day and his stomach gurgled unpleasantly, as though his pup was chastising him for not being more careful. He sat back down on the bed, thankful that the room had stopped spinning, and nodded feebly,

“Okay. Sorry, Dai,” he rubbed his belly, “Sorry baby.”

Daichi’s jaw clenched at the sight and the way Koushi said ‘baby’ and forced himself not to pounce on his mate right there and then. He needed rest, not a vigorous ‘seeing to’ and the alpha’s instincts to protect were thankfully stronger than his need to fuck his omega senseless. That wasn’t to say that his strong alpha pheromones were held in check, however, and Suga suddenly looked at his mate, an eyebrow cocked and a smirk on his pale face.

“Pervert.”

Daichi’s mouth fell open and he gripped Suga’s cheeks, squeezing them between his thumb and forefinger, “You just looked so _cute_!”

Suga slapped his alpha’s hands away and smiled, his mate’s very presence seeming to ease his nausea a little, “I think I’ll take a nap.”

He snuggled under the duvet as Daichi pulled it up to his omega’s chin. As the alpha moved to leave, Suga gripped his wrist and pouted, “Don’t go...”

Needing no more incentive, Daichi lay on top of the duvet behind Suga, wrapping his strong arms around him possessively and resting his hands against the small bump beneath the sheets. He nuzzled into his mate’s hair and closed his eyes as the pair quickly fell into a light sleep, all worries of Noya temporarily gone from their thoughts.


	10. Chapter 10

“The red ranger is clearly the best!”

“You’re an idiot, blue is way better!”

“But red has-”

Hinata stopped mid-argument as he and Kageyama stepped into the den. The overwhelming scent of an omega in heat had the house swimming in pheromones and it made the ginger-haired omega instantly dizzy, his alpha having to steady him as he closed the door. Kageyama was about to go and investigate the source of the scent but stopped when a flustered looking Yamaguchi skidded into the entryway, his face dropping when he realised it was the unmated pair and not his mate.

“Who’s in heat?” Tobio asked as he guided Hinata into the kitchen.

“Noya-san,” Tadashi replied as he dampened a wash cloth under the cold tap, “Asahi-san is on his way back.”

The setter’s eyes widened, “Asahi isn’t here?” He couldn’t think of anything more cruel than leaving your mated omega to fend for themselves during their heat.

“Noya-san didn’t tell him his heat was coming,” Kageyama nodded in understanding as Yamaguchi exited the kitchen, adding, “Will you let me know when Tsukki gets back?”

Kageyama nodded again as the omega left to tend to Nishinoya and turned back to Hinata, who had fallen silent as he sat at the kitchen table. The small omega looked a little dazed, his eyes distant as he traced the grain of the wooden table and he jumped a little when Kageyama began to speak.

“You okay?”

Hinata blinked up at Tobio, eyes sparkling and a little more animated than he had been just moments before, “I want to bond with you.”

The alpha almost choked on his glass of water, spluttering clumsily as he tried to regain his composure and understand what Hinata was trying to tell him. He finally settled on ‘Right now?’, which made the omega burst into a fit of giggles.

Once Shouyou had his laughter under control, he waited for Kageyama to sit down beside him and continued his train of thought, “No, not right now!” he giggled again, cheeks flushing, “During my next heat.”

He looked up through thick eyelashes, waiting for his alpha’s response with baited breath. They’d talked about bonding before but only in passing and usually when Hinata’s heat came they were too busy doing _other_ things to worry about anything else. That wasn’t to say that neither of them had thought about bonding seriously, no, they had each felt the tugging sensation of wanting to be more than just ‘together’ but neither had dared speak of it, feeling it was far too serious a topic for them to discuss. However, when Tadashi had visited Hinata when he and Tsukishima had first bonded and showed the redhead the scar on the back of his neck, it had sparked something in the young spiker and he hadn’t been able to ignore the idea any longer.

“Okay.”

It wasn’t exactly the romantic scene Shouyou had envisioned but then again Kageyama wasn’t one to express many emotions, unless they were annoyance at him, and the omega guessed that was probably as good as he was going to get. He smiled broadly and glomped Tobio, throwing his arms around his neck and perching on his lap as he nuzzled into his alpha’s scent glands.

“Are you sure that’s what you want?” Kageyama asked as he traced circles on Hinata’s slim back.

“I can’t think of anything I want more!”

The omega purred softly and Tobio claimed his lips firmly, silently showing him how he felt about the situation, even if he didn’t say it out loud. The alpha’s hands were just creeping up Hinata’s shirt, across his toned abs when Asahi suddenly burst into the room like a frantic bull. Hinata yipped as Kageyama stood up, knocking the omega onto the seat beside them, and Asahi’s wide eyes darted between the pair, seeming to scan them for any signs of his mate.

“He’s in your room,” Kageyama decided to get straight to the point and Asahi was thankful. He spun on his heel and sprinted down the hallway, socks slipping on the wooden floor as he barrelled along like a runaway train. He prayed that no one would suddenly step out of one of the rooms as he knew he’d end up sending them flying like bowling pins. His mind raced as thoughts of Noya being all alone when he needed him most flickered behind his eyelids and he silently cursed himself for not seeing the signs. Although Yuu wasn’t one to really show many changes when he was in pre-heat, his scent _did_ usually change and Asahi wondered why he hadn’t noticed it at all. Of course, that made his worrisome brain crank into overdrive and he began to wonder if there was something wrong with him or worse, something wrong with his omega.

Inside Nishinoya and Asahi’s room, the former lay curled up on the bed. The sheets were damp beneath him, partly from how much he was perspiring and partly because of the slick forming between his thighs as he wriggled and moaned into Asahi’s pillow. The scent of his alpha was helping slightly but it wasn’t even _close_ to what he needed.

Tadashi was just patting the wash cloth against Noya’s forehead when Asahi kicked open the door like a deranged SWAT team of one, making the younger omega fall sideways onto the floor in shock. Without moving from the bed, Yuu whined loudly and reached out his hands for his alpha, fingers gripping the air uselessly as Asahi stepped towards him. Tadashi moved to stand and leave the pair to it but Asahi was in full alpha mode and growled deeply at the movement, everything in his being telling him to dispose of anything that might get between himself and his omega.

“Asahi...” Noya panted, “Don’t...”

With the alpha’s attention back on Noya, Tadashi took the opportunity to run out of the room, slamming the door behind him. He stood panting in the corridor, legs shaking from the oppressive pheromones that Asahi-san had been releasing, and closed his eyes to try and calm his racing heart. He almost swallowed his tongue when two large hands cupped his cheeks and lifted his head but the familiar fragrance of his alpha instantly soothed him and he opened his eyes to look up into golden ones.

“What the hell are you doing?” Kei asked as he quickly rubbed his neck against Tadashi’s freckled cheeks, a habit he had whenever he’d been separated from the omega.

The omega spun his mate around and pushed his back towards their room, waiting until they were behind the locked door to let out his breath and speak.

“Noya-san’s heat came and Asahi-san wasn’t here but then he _was_ and it was scary and-”

Tsukki pressed a finger to Tadashi’s lips, silencing him, “You okay? He didn’t attack did he?” Kei’s face held a rare expression of concern, which faded as soon as his omega shook his head, “Good.” He threw his school bag on the bed and shrugged out of his jacket, “So _that’s_ what that awful smell was.”

“What?” Tadashi perched on the edge of the bed, enjoying the view as his alpha removed his shirt and picked out a new one from the wardrobe.

“Nishinoya’s heat,” Tsukki chose a plain white t-shirt and pulled it on, much to Tadashi’s disappointment.

“You think it smells awful?” The omega tilted his head, a little confused, “Aren’t alphas supposed to _love_ the scent of an omega in heat?” He suddenly wondered if Tsukki hated _his_ scent and his eyebrows furrowed at the thought.

“I love _your_ scent,” Tsukishima reiterated his point by pushing Tadashi onto his back on the bed and getting on all fours above him. He growled playfully and nipped at the omega’s scent glands, inhaling noisily and making Tadashi giggle furiously.

“What do I smell like?” Tadashi looked up through lidded eyes, his alpha’s pheromones making him a little scent-drunk.

“You know. I’ve told you before,” Tsukishima moved onto his back and pulled the pouting Tadashi on top of him. He rolled his golden eyes at his omega’s petulance, “Freshly cut grass.”

Tadashi flopped down so that he was lying against Tsukki’s chest, fingers drawing lazy circles on his alpha’s collarbones, “And what does Noya-san smell like?”

Kei scoffed, “Peaches.” He turned to look at his mate and kissed his forehead gently, “Most omegas smell of sweet food, it’s gross.”

“So if I didn’t smell like grass you wouldn’t like me any more?” Yamaguchi teased, trying to keep his face stiff.

“Moron,” Kei ruffled Tadashi’s hair until it resembled a bird’s nest, “I’d love you even if you smelled like sh-”

A pillow to the face shut the alpha up before he could ruin the mood with his vulgarity.

* * *

 

Inside Noya and Asahi’s room the air was thick and heavy with lust. As soon as the alpha had spotted his omega, all other thoughts abandoned him and all reason went out the window. He vaguely recalled growling at Yamaguchi but didn’t have time to be thinking about that right now. His mind was filled with _want_ and _need_ and _mine_ and he gave in to his instincts as Noya clawed at his shirt to try and remove it. When the omega’s trembling fingers made no progress in removing the garment, Asahi growled and ripped it off, buttons flying in all directions as he quickly moved to his trousers, removing them in record time. Beneath him, writhing and panting on the sheets, face red and body ready and willing, Yuu grabbed Asahi’s neck and dragged him down so that he could kiss him deeply, claiming his tongue roughly with his own.

“Asahi… _Please!_ ” he begged, eyes scrunched and back arched as he tried desperately to tempt his alpha.

The larger man didn’t need any tempting, of course, and flipped his mate over roughly, receiving a yelp of surprise and arousal from Yuu as he pushed his butt into the air teasingly. Asahi grabbed it firmly, squeezing the plump flesh as he slipped on a condom and lined himself up, already knowing that his omega was more than ready to receive his member. He pushed into the soft flesh gently, nevertheless, never one to enjoy pain or _giving_ pain and moved slowly so that Noya would feel satisfied. The omega mewled loudly and gasped, his own orgasm coming fast as he seemed to have been waiting all day for it. Tears pricked Noya’s eyes and he bit his lip hard enough to draw blood as Asahi continued to pleasure him over and over.

After their fourth round, Asahi finally pulled out and Noya whined as he tried to grab his mate’s dick to stop him moving away. Asahi knew that his mate needed things _other_ than sex during his heat, however, and laid beside him, gently carding his fingers through the omega’s damp hair.

Unsatisfied as he always was when his heat first started, Yuu reached down and grabbed his alpha’s member in an attempt to get him started again but Asahi took his wrists in his larger hands and held them above Noya’s head, away from their needy genitals for a moment. Another whine filtered through the shorter man’s chest and throat, a begging sound that ignited the alpha in Asahi even more, but the alpha sat up and pulled himself away from his mate, a look of guilt on his flushed face.

“Sorry, Yuu,” Asahi’s voice was deep as he was still firmly in his alpha-mode, “You need to drink something, okay?”

Noya shook his head, “Nooo! I need _you_! I want you, alpha!” He wriggled atop the bed, eyes glassy and hands wandering around his crotch.

“I’ll be right back,” Asahi gripped the door handle but his omega’s desperate squealing stopped him turning it.

“Don’t leave again!” Noya was on all fours on the bed, crawling closer to his alpha even though it hurt to move so much, “You won’t come back! Don’t _go_!” Tears streamed down his red cheeks as he hiccuped and sniffed.

Asahi sighed, defeated. Obviously Yuu hadn’t had the greatest start to his heat this time around and it was all his fault. He should never have left him. He should have noticed that his own mate was about to start his heat! Why was he such a useless alpha? Why couldn’t he be strong like Daichi or reliable like Tsukishima? He was weak and useless and-

“Asahi!” Noya’s sudden cohesive voice snapped the alpha out of his reverie and he blinked dazedly for a moment before moving back to the bed, all thoughts of leaving his mate gone for the moment.

“I’m sorry,” the alpha lay on his back as Noya rubbed himself against his broad chest, the omega’s peachy scent filling every pore, “I should have been here.”

“You’re… here now,” Yuu’s breath was laboured again as he felt another wave of heat rush over him, “Take care of me!” He nipped Asahi’s nipple and the alpha sat up and wrapped his arms and legs around his mate, strong alpha pheromones surrounding them both as they kissed deeply.

They were both so caught up in claiming one another that they didn’t notice Tanaka open the door with his hand over his eyes and slide four bottles of water into the room. He gave a silent thumbs-up and closed the door quietly as the pair continued to enjoy Nishinoya’s heat to its fullest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm not really one to write smut so I hope that was okay!  
> Thanks so much for all the comments and kudos so far!  
> I'm trying to involve all of Karasuno as much as I can so look forward to more pairings and family time too!


	11. Chapter 11

The next four days went by in a blur for Nishinoya Yuu. As he squinted into the morning light filtering through his bedroom curtains on the fifth day, he could only remember snippets of the previous hours. Images of his alpha looming over him, claiming him and wiping him down ghosted behind his eyelids but it was mainly a soup of pleasure and heat. He stretched and felt bones pop and muscles strain at the movement, obviously Asahi had taken good care of him during his heat and now his body was paying for it as he sat up and leaned against the headboard. There was an absence beside him and Yuu briefly wondered if the sunlight coming through the curtains was in fact morning light or if it was some other hour of the day. He hadn’t exactly kept track of the time the past few days and for all he knew it could be three in the afternoon.

As if to answer his question, the bedroom door suddenly creaked open and a brown bun popped in. When Asahi saw his omega sitting up he scooted inside and shut the door, careful not to be too loud as omegas coming down from their heat could be particularly skittish. Noya untucked himself from the sheets and dangled his feet over the edge of the bed as his alpha sat down beside him, looking a little worse for wear himself.

“Morning,” Asahi whispered, careful to keep his voice low and pheromones calming.

“So-” Yuu coughed to try and clear the frog in his throat but his voice still came out croaky, “So it _is_ morning then.”

“Yeah,” Asahi stroked Noya’s cheek, feeling how much cooler it felt to the touch, “Do you want to eat something?”

As if in reply, Noya’s stomach growled loudly. During an omega’s heat they don’t tend to think of anything other than their sexual needs and so eating and drinking were usually forgotten. It’s usually thanks to the alpha that they get the healthy amount of liquids or the omega can fall ill. Thankfully Asahi had made sure to keep his mate hydrated the past few days and so the only thing Yuu needed now was a full stomach.

“I’m starving!” the little omega jumped to his feet but wobbled a little. Not eating for four days was bound to leave one feeling a little weak.

“Careful!” Asahi caught him mid-stumble and held him tight against his body as Noya headed for the bathroom, “Do you need to pee first?” The alpha wondered why they weren’t going straight for the kitchen, what with Noya’s demanding stomach.

The omega blushed slightly, his ears turning pink as he spoke, “I need to take a shower. I’m all… _sticky_.”

Asahi’s mouth formed an ‘O’ shape and he guided his mate into the shower, carefully peeling his sweat (and God knew what else) soaked clothes off. He left him after making sure he wasn’t going to topple over and laid out some underwear and fresh clothes on their bed before heading to the kitchen himself.

“It’s not even cold, idiot,” Kageyama, who was sitting at the kitchen table beside a very well wrapped up Hinata, looked down at him and rolled his eyes, “You’re so dramatic.”

The ginger-nut rubbed his hands together and pulled Kageyama’s sweater a little tighter around himself, having chosen it for its bigger size. He _did_ look cold, even if it was the beginning of June, and Asahi pushed the pot of coffee a little closer to the omega as he sat down opposite them. Hinata thanked him and poured himself a cup, nose wrinkling at the bitter taste.

“How’s Yuu?” Koushi asked through a mouthful of cereal. It was his second bowl. His morning sickness seemed to have abated a little but all he could stomach on a morning was cereal, otherwise he’d lose whatever nutrients he had down the toilet.

Asahi smiled as he grabbed some toast from the rack and tried to ignore the charred edges of it, “Finished his heat. He’s just taking a shower.”

“I must say,” Suga glanced down at his bump, which had once again made his t-shirt ride up, and smiled, “I don’t miss my heats.” At the sink, Daichi coughed pointedly and Tsukishima smirked as the pregnant omega backtracked, “I mean, I don’t miss the actual _heat_ or the stickiness or the sleepless nights.”

“We’ll have to be careful with the next one, though,” Daichi sat down beside his mate and handed him a cup of steaming tea, “The next person in heat I mean.”

Tadashi’s eyebrows twitched inwardly, “Why?”

Suga elbowed his alpha in the ribs firmly, “It doesn’t matter.”

Confused glances moved between the rest of the pack, including Tanaka and Ennoshita who had stood up to head to work, and Daichi ignored Suga as he continued. Although he _did_ move out of range of his mate’s jabbing elbows.

“When Noya was having his heat, Koushi was… affected by it.”

Suga groaned and dragged his hands down his face, “Stop! It’s not a big deal, Dai!”

“Affected how?” Kageyama asked, concerned that it might be something that could affect all of the omegas, namely Shouyou.

“He was...” Daichi paused, suddenly aware of all the eyes on him, “He was very...” he fumbled, trying to find the right words without sounding crude.

“I was super turned on,” Suga glared at his alpha, furious that he’d made him say it, “But as I said, it’s not a big deal!” his cheeks flushed, “I don’t even know why we had to bring it up!”

“Because it wore you out!” Daichi huffed.

“Maybe it wore _you_ out and that’s the problem!” Suga jutted out his jaw and folded his arms petulantly.

“S-So are you saying we should use suppressants until Suga-san has the pup?” Tadashi asked, ever the level-headed omega who just wanted everyone to be safe.

Suga shook his head, “No, that’s not healthy. Just keep doing whatever you were doing and don’t worry about me, I’m fine.”

A sudden burst of energy and a light peach fragrance filled the room as Nishinoya’s presence once again graced the pack. He high-fived Tanaka and plonked himself down beside Hinata, who scented him lightly as Asahi handed him some cremated toast.

“So,” Noya crunched loudly on the toast, not even registering its burnt flavour as he was so hungry, “What did I miss? Anything exciting?”

The room fell into an odd silence until Tsukishima stood up and grabbed his bag, nonchalantly speaking as he headed out into the entryway, “Your heat made Suga-san ultra horny and Daichi-san couldn’t keep up.”

“ _Hey!_ ” Daichi yelled after Tsukishima as the tall blonde made a swift exit, a grin still plastered on his face.

Tanaka and Ennoshita followed suit soon after.

With another slice of toast making its way to his lips, Noya looked quizzically at Suga and Daichi, “Why?”

“Why did it affect me or why couldn’t Daichi keep up?” Suga asked, knowing his alpha was getting more and more irritated but enjoying the range of colours currently occupying his mate’s face.

“I _could_ keep up!” Daichi confirmed, “I _did_!”

Suga patted his love condescendingly and smiled, “Okay, okay. You did.”

The alpha was about to reaffirm himself but Noya ignored their spat and asked, “Why did it affect you?”

Suga shrugged, “Not sure. I _did_ read something in a pregnancy book about some pregnant omegas showing signs of a heat, even though they themselves aren’t having them. Must be that.” He turned to Daichi and clamped his hand in his, “But like I said, it’s not a big deal, really.”

“As long as you’re sure,” Yamaguchi stood up to clean his plate, “We wouldn’t mind taking suppressants ‘til the baby is here.”

From the corner of his eye, Suga saw Hinata and Kageyama flinch slightly and his suspicions were only confirmed when they nodded reluctantly, both trying to keep their expressions blank. He knew the pair had been wanting to bond for a while, even if they themselves wouldn’t admit it, and he guessed that they didn’t want to put it off any longer. Who was he to deny them that?

“Honestly, just be normal. I’m sure it won’t be for the entire pregnancy, it’s probably just my body adjusting.”

Hinata’s smile returned and Kageyama looped his arm around his waist gently, feeling the omega shiver slightly at his touch. When the shivering didn’t stop, however, Tobio looked down at his love with concern in his blue eyes.

“You’re still cold?”

Shouyou nodded, “Aren’t you? It’s freezing!”

“Maybe you caught a cold?” Asahi suggested.

Hinata shrugged and picked up his bag for college, “Maybe!”

He and Kageyama left for college as the other pack members washed up the dishes, Noya grabbing another slice of toast before it was swiped. It was warm outside, even so early in the morning, and so he, Tadashi and Asahi went into the garden to try and plant some of the flowers Yamaguchi had brought home. The freckled omega had brought them from the shop where he worked and said he might even bring back some seeds and bulbs to grow their own vegetables. He was a little _too_ excited at the prospect of growing potatoes and the like but Tsukishima had encouraged it, enjoying the glow it brought to his mate’s face. In fact, the last time he’d seen Tadashi so animated about something new was when he’d first shown Kei his float-serve in high school, even if he had flubbed it on the first try.

A dull groan wafted through the door of Suga and Daichi’s bedroom as the alpha stepped inside. At first he thought something was wrong but a quick sniff of the air confirmed there was only frustrated pheromones coming from his omega, nothing dangerous or worrisome.

“Look at this!” Koushi was standing sideways in front of the full-length mirror in the closet door, trying desperately to yank down his t-shirt, which kept pinging back up to reveal the bottom of his bump. He did it once more to reiterate his point and sighed dramatically, “I’m officially too fat for my t-shirts.”

The alpha stepped behind him and wrapped his arms around his omega, hands resting on the bump, which _did_ seem a little more pronounced than it had just a week ago.

“You’re not fat, Kou,” he scented his mate’s neck softly, receiving a low purr from the contact, “You’re busy growing our pup.”

Suga pouted, “Yeah? Well, our _pup_ is stretching my shirts.”

“Why don’t you wear one of mine instead?”

That made the omega’s eyes widen and he tilted his head to look up into chocolate eyes, “Can I?”

Daichi laughed and tightened his hold, “Of course! Although I don’t know how I’ll keep my hands off of you looking so sexy.” He was rewarded with a rough kiss and then Suga was suddenly gone, choosing which of his alpha’s shirts he wanted to wear.

The pair joined the others in the garden at the back of the farmhouse. Well, it was more of a fenced-off field but Yamaguchi was doing his best to dig up some flowerbeds and decide where the best plot for a vegetable garden would be. He’d made some rows of upturned soil below the kitchen window for wall flowers and was currently lifting some large stones out of the way so that he could start work on a place for daffodils and tulips. Noya was on seed duty, carefully scattering the tiny particles into the upturned soil, and Asahi was busy using a spade to carve out a path shape. Tadashi said they could get some paving stones to make a proper path at some point and he’d sounded so determined and confident about it that the other two simply followed his orders.

“Wow,” Daichi sounded impressed, “This is going to look great!”

Tadashi beamed at the praise and scratched his cheek coyly, “I hope so...”

“Anything we can do?” Suga asked, itching to have something to do other than ‘supervise’.

“Um...” Tadashi glanced at Daichi with a silent question of ‘Can I give Suga-san a job?’ and the alpha nodded, “Maybe water the seeds Noya-san has planted?”

The pregnant omega’s face seemed to light up at the prospect of doing something useful and he bounded off to unravel the hosepipe from the side of the house, returning with it over his shoulder like a hunter bringing home a dead deer. He hummed as he watched the water spray from the end of the pipe, blissful in his alpha’s shirt (which covered his bump completely and hung off his shoulders a little) as the sun warmed him comfortably. The scene seemed like one from a story book until Daichi, who had been helping Asahi dig a path, jokingly yelled,

“I think you missed a spot, Kou!”

Without a second thought, Koushi raised the hosepipe and pointed it towards his alpha, drenching him in the powerful jet of water. Noya almost imploded as he laughed at the drenched leader, which made Daichi tear the hose from Suga and chase the tiny libero around the garden, spraying water everywhere. Asahi tried to protect his mate but only succeeded in getting a face full of water; he looked like an extra from a horror movie as his bun loosened and his long hair stuck to his face in dark tendrils. Yamaguchi took cover behind Suga, who he hoped was immune from the water fight, as the other three continued to whoop and yip as the battle continued.

They were so engrossed in their water fight that only Suga noticed the appearance of Coach Ukai and his heavily pregnant mate, Takeda, as they popped their heads around the corner of the house. Suga didn’t have time to warn them or tell the others to stop but everything came to a halt when Ukai got an unexpected blast of icy water to the face.

The blonde man spat a fountain of water from his mouth and said blankly, “Nice to see you, too.”

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

After much apologising from Daichi and an offer of a dry towel and a borrowed shirt, Ukai and Takeda joined the others in the living room. The glasses-wearing omega shuffled uncomfortably on the sofa beside his mate, his eight month pregnant stomach making it more of a hassle than it should have been and finally he huffed loudly and gave up on any sort of comfort, opting to simply lean against his alpha instead. Ukai chuckled and looped his arm around Ittetsu’s waist, his pheromones automatically releasing a calming aroma as he chatted idly with Daichi.

“...so we thought we’d come and say hi while we still can,” Ukai said that Takeda was finding it more and more difficult to get around and so they were planning on staying home until it was time for their pup to arrive.

"I don’t think we’ll be up for many visitors, either, especially after the birth,” Ittetsu smirked at his alpha as he averted his eyes, “Keishin’s alpha side has been on turbo-mode for the past few months. If someone knocks on the door he thinks it’s a burglar or some sort of baby-thief!” The omega chuckled, as did Daichi and Yamaguchi.

“Yeah,” Daichi rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, “I can believe it. Sometimes I feel like I’m going insane trying to protect Koushi from every little thing. Right, Kou?”

Suga didn’t respond. In fact, he hadn’t been listening for the past five minutes. Instead, he’d been transfixed by Takeda-sensei’s enormous bump, watching closely as it rippled every now and then with the movement inside. He wondered if he too would be that big, it seemed enormous on the short man’s frame but was in fact quite a normal size for eight months, and Koushi pulled Daichi’s shirt a little further down over his own tiny (in comparison) mound.

“Koushi?” Daichi touched his mate’s hand, causing him to jump slightly and finally drag his eyes from Ittetsu, “You okay?”

“Y-yeah,” Suga painted a faint smile on his face, “Sorry.”

Noticing the younger omega’s fascination, Takeda scooted forwards on the sofa and patted his stomach gently, “Would you like to feel it?” he asked Suga, who’s eyes lit up.

“Can I?”

Takeda nodded and Suga quickly knelt down in front of him, the bump looking even bigger up close. He subconsciously heard a low and very quiet growl coming from Ukai but was too preoccupied with concentrating on the baby-filled belly before him to register the warning sound. Thankfully, Takeda slapped his mate’s arm to shut him up and leaned down to speak to Koushi quietly,

“Put your hands here,” he took Suga’s hands and fanned them out across the top of his bump, “Now wait.”

Suga’s eyebrows knitted together as he stared firmly at his hands, impatiently waiting for a sign from the pup. Then, suddenly and stronger than he’d expected, his fingers were moved up and down by the squirming of the unborn baby. Koushi gasped and looked up at his former teacher with sparkling eyes.

“Wow!” It moved!” he turned to Daichi, who almost burst from the cuteness of his omega’s reaction, “It moved, Dai!”

It didn’t take any more convincing than that for Nishinoya and Yamaguchi to place their hands on the bump and they too had precious reactions as the pup wriggled under the skin, so much so in fact that Asahi almost teared up at the sight.

“That’s so awesome!” Noya placed his cheek against the pale blue of Takeda’s t-shirt and giggled when he felt something press into it, “It kicked me!”

“She,” Keishin corrected, face as smug as could be, “Our pup is a she.”

“She,” Koushi whispered the word like it was precious and turned back to where his hands remained on the bump, “She...”

“Do you know what you’re having, Sugawara-kun?” Takeda asked as he leaned back against the sofa, allowing the omegas to reluctantly drop their hands from his belly.

Suga shook his head, “Nope. We’re going to leave it as a surprise I think.”

Takeda yawned loudly and apologised, face flushed with embarrassment.

“Looks like we’d better get going,” Ukai helped his mate to his feet and headed for the door, “Feel free to call us to chat whenever!”

Takeda pulled Suga aside as his alpha helped him put on his shoes and the older omega whispered with a smile on his face, “Don’t let Sawamura-kun boss you around too much, okay? These alphas can be a handful when their mate is expecting.”

“I heard that,” Keishin kissed the omega’s forehead and they headed out, Koushi staring after them until they were completely out of sight.

* * *

 "ACHOO!”

“Ew,” Tsukishima wrinkled his nose as he stepped past Hinata in the entryway, “Cover your mouth, at least.”

“Sorry,” the tiny omega rubbed his nose with his sleeve as Kageyama followed him inside and closed the door.

“I told you not to come to practise today, moron,” Tobio removed his shoes and coat and guided Shouyou into the lounge before forcing him to sit down on one of the big armchairs. The omega did as he was told for once and flopped onto the chair with little protest, sinking into the soft cushions as Kageyama went to make some tea.

It was weirdly quiet in the house without the combination of Nishinoya and Tanaka but the latter was still at work and so everyone else was a little more chilled out. Even the TV wasn’t switched on, the only sound filling the room being the soft snoring of Suga, who was fast asleep on the sofa. Sleeping seemed like a nice idea right then, Hinata thought as Tobio handed him some tea and settled on the arm of the chair. The alpha reached out his hand and placed it on Shouyou’s forehead, instantly feeling the heat from the omega’s skin. It wasn’t the usual _heat_ heat of an omega but it certainly wasn’t a normal temperature for a healthy person.

“You’ve got a fever.”

Hinata shook his head and slurped the hot tea, “That’s okay.”

Kageyama scoffed at his nonchalance and rolled his blue eyes, “Like hell it is. I knew you weren’t feeling well!”

A low groan came from the omega and he nuzzled into Kageyama’s legs, whining softly, “I’m sorry.”

With a sigh, the alpha rubbed his face against Hinata’s hair and proceeded to the kitchen to try and find some cold medicine. He didn’t even know if they had any first aid equipment in the house yet, what with it being their new home and all, but he just hoped someone had been competent enough to buy some painkillers and plasters at least. Four drawers and three cupboards later and there was still no sign of any sort of medications; Tobio was trying to remember where the nearest convenience store or pharmacy was when Asahi-san appeared in the doorway, hair a little askew as he’d just gotten out of the shower. He absorbed the younger alpha’s baffled expression and deduced that he was looking for something from the constant aggravated sighs coming from the raven-haired lad.

“Did you lose something?”

Kageyama sighed once more, making Asahi tense a little before he realised the irritation wasn’t aimed at him, “Do you know if we have any cold medicine?”

“Do you have a cold?!”

“No, not me, Hinata,” Kageyama noticed Asahi-san’s distraught expression and wondered just how the Ace managed to get through the day without internally combusting.

“Maybe in the bathroom?” Daichi’s voice made the two other alphas turn, unaware that he’d even approached, “I think Koushi bought some first aid stuff before we moved and put it in the bathroom cabinet.”

“Which one?” Kageyama asked, stone faced as usual, “Which bathroom?” There were four bathrooms, three of which were en-suite, and he really didn’t fancy having to go into someone’s private bathroom to hunt for medicine. God knows what he might find.

“Uhh...” the head alpha looked snookered, “I’m not sure. I’d ask Kou but he’s taking a nap.”

“I’ll help you look if you like,” Asahi offered and Kageyama accepted it. The faster they looked the faster Hinata could get better.

* * *

 Asahi started in his and Noya’s en-suite bathroom. He didn’t _think_ he’d seen any first aid boxes or medicine in the cabinet above the sink but he also didn’t trust his scatty memory and so looked nonetheless. As he thought, though, there was nothing but an extra toothbrush and, for some reason, a half eaten chocolate bar. Judging by its position on the very lowest shelf, Asahi guessed it was Yuu’s.

Inside Daichi and Suga’s room, Kageyama swiftly moved into the bathroom, trying to avert his eyes from anything in the bedroom. He hated snooping around in other people’s spaces, especially somewhere as intimate as a bedroom, as it smelled so strongly of them and made him uncomfortable. When he reached the bathroom, there was nothing remotely medical in sight and upon opening the cabinet all he found was an unopened tube of lubricant. He slammed the door shut a little too aggressively and swiftly exited the bedroom, sweat forming on his temples.

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi’s room didn’t have an en-suite and neither did his and Hinata’s bedroom. That just left the main bathroom down the hallway and the en-suite attached to Tanaka’s bedroom. Why the beta had been gifted with an en-suite was beyond him; why on earth would a shaven-headed, non-omega need a bathroom so close? When they’d first moved in, though, Daichi-san, Suga-san and Asahi-san had insisted that the beta have his own bathroom as it would ‘save time’ on a morning. Kageyama shuddered at the thought of whatever Tanaka was getting up to on a morning that took up so much time but shook it from his mind as he headed for his room.

When he reached the bedroom door, however, Tobio suddenly realised that he was about to snoop around in Tanaka’s room without his permission. Betas weren’t exactly known for their aggressive behaviour but he didn’t want to be disrespectful towards his senpai and certainly didn’t want to be on the receiving end of one of Daichi-san’s rants. He was shuffling back and forth, frowning deeply and muttering to himself when Tanaka rounded the corner, completely unnoticed by the alpha. Tanaka tilted his head quizzically as he took in the scene before him and concluded that his younger pack member had come to his room for advice on something, clearly _he_ was the all-knowing member of the pack. He sauntered over to him, head bobbing and smile smug.

“Kageyama!” Tanaka slapped a hand to the alpha’s back as Tobio flinched from the sudden contact, “What can I do for you, my boy?”

Confused as to why Tanaka had suddenly transformed into his grandfather, Tobio shook the beta’s hands from his shoulders and quickly explained his situation. Tanaka’s face lost its smug glow as he realised Kageyama was just looking for some medicine but he opened the door and let the alpha mooch around his bathroom nonetheless. He too didn’t want Hinata to be suffering any longer than he needed to.

As Kageyama concluded that there was nothing of use in the beta’s en-suite, Ennoshita’s voice drifted into the bathroom from Tanaka’s bedroom and the alpha stepped out to see the other beta perched on Tanaka’s bed, a copy of a new manga in his grasp.

“Oi, Tana-” Ennoshita stopped mid-sentence as he realised it was Kageyama and not his beta pack mate, “Oh, sorry Kageyama. I thought you were Tanaka.” He blushed a little and tried to hide his downturned mouth. Why the hell was Kageyama in Tanaka’s bathroom? Were they an item now? Ennoshita knew the alpha wasn’t yet bonded but he didn’t think he and Tanaka got on that well. Why did he even _care_ about what those two were doing? It was none of his business, right?

“Um...” Kageyama moved towards the door, “Tell Tanaka I couldn’t find any, I’ll look in the main bathroom.”

Silently, Ennoshita nodded as the alpha left and he too made his way towards his own room, head lowered and mind still filled with questions he didn’t dare ask. Tanaka returned with a bag of chips and a mouthful of cookies and caught Chikara just as he stepped into his own room.

“Oh, Chika!” he choked a little on his cookies and swallowed roughly, “Did you get that new man-”

Ennoshita slammed his door shut, leaving Tanaka to stand and stare, cookie crumbs falling from his lips.

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

“Suga-san… Suga-san wake up...”

Yamaguchi dodged a swipe of the pregnant omega’s hand as he tried to wake him for dinner. Daichi-san had asked him to wake his mate as he was currently busy trying to keep Tanaka from strangling Kageyama in the kitchen. For reasons unknown, the beta had charged into the kitchen and grabbed the young alpha by the collar, shouting something about upsetting Chikara and ‘ruining the mood’ he and the other beta had created. Daichi had been willing to let the two of them duke it out until he felt Kageyama’s pheromones turn sour; as much as he knew Tanaka could take care of himself, when it came to an angry alpha a beta was still at a disadvantage in terms of pure strength and ferocity.

Daichi pushed against his pack mates’ chests and spoke with as much of a commanding alpha tone as he could, “Stop!” Hinata and Nishinoya lowered their heads as the alpha’s voice echoed around the room, “What’s this about, Tanaka?”

The beta shrugged away from Daichi’s touch and jabbed a finger towards Kageyama, “He did something to Chikara!”

Daichi turned to ask Kageyama what exactly he’d done but the younger alpha just looked confused and so Daichi turned his attention back to Tanaka,

“I don’t think he did anything on purpose, Ryuu.”

Tanaka glared at Tobio and stuck out his jaw aggressively, “Well Ennoshita was fine until I left him alone with _him_!” He grabbed for Kageyama once more but Daichi intervened again, stopping his hand.

With a heavy sigh, Daichi rolled his head to look at Kageyama, who still looked utterly baffled by the whole confrontation, “Are you sure you didn’t say anything to Ennoshita? Or do something?”

Kageyama shook his head, “Nothing. He thought I was Tanaka when I came out of the bathroom and then he looked a bit weird and left.”

Daichi’s eyes silently said ‘So?’ to Tanaka and the beta finally stopped struggling. He rubbed his shaved head, annoyed at himself for reacting in such a way, and growled impatiently,

“Why did he slam the door in my face, then?” He wasn’t asking anyone in particular but Tsukishima cocked a blonde eyebrow and asked,

“Did you actually ask _him_ why he did it?”

“Of course he didn’t.” It was Ennoshita. He’d smelled the pasta cooking and subconsciously drifted to the kitchen until he found himself watching the alpha and beta arguing (or more like Tanaka shouting at Kageyama with no response from the alpha). He sat down at the table and jumped when Tanaka took a seat beside him immediately, the beta looking like a puppy wanting to be adopted from the pound.

“So...” Tanaka wriggled in his seat, “Why _did_ you slam the door in my face?”

Ennoshita shrugged, “I think I was just a little surprised.” At Tanaka’s blank expression, he explained, “I wasn’t expecting you and Kageyama to become a pair, it shocked me a little.”

From the other side of the table, Hinata made a sound not unlike someone standing on a baby seal and Ennoshita looked at him with pity in his dark eyes. He knew all too well the feeling of being rejected by the one you loved and just hoped it wouldn’t affect the tiny omega too much in finding a mate. Ennoshita smiled at Shouyou kindly and said,

“Don’t worry, Hinata, I’m sure you’ll find an alpha who’ll want to bond with you soon enough.”

Confused and a little anxious, Hinata looked up at Kageyama with dinner plate eyes, “D-do you not want to bond with me anymore?”

The alpha rolled his eyes as Tsukishima sniggered and Tobio spoke slowly so that Hinata would understand, “Of course I do, idiot. These two-” he gestured to the two betas, “-have the wrong end of the stick.”

“We do?” Tanaka asked, daring to let a little hope into his heart.

Noya laughed and shook his head, “Ryuu, you’re always so dense!” He leaned his head on his hands, elbows on the table, and grinned sharply, “You too, Chika. Why don’t you actually talk to each other?”

Blushing, Ennoshita turned to Tanaka, “So you’re not courting Kageyama?”

Tanaka curled his lip and made a gagging sound, much to Tobio’s annoyance, “What?! No!”

“Ah… I see...” Chikara gnawed at his lip as he tried to catch up with his own thoughts.

“Is that why you were so angry?” Tanaka asked, voice raised slightly, “Because you thought he and I were...” he gulped, too grossed out to actually say it, “Because you thought we were _together?_ ”

He stopped for a moment and tried to piece together the puzzle, cogs whirring and gears turning in his slow brain as he desperately attempted to figure out what was happening. Before smoke started to plume from his ears, Tanaka slammed his forehead against the table and groaned, unable to decipher exactly what Ennoshita had been so mad about. Luckily for him, the other beta knew that he would never figure it out and so decided to show him in the only way Ryuu would understand.

“Ryuu...”

Tanaka looked up at him, a little surprised to hear his first name. That’s when Ennoshita took the opportunity to grab his pack mate’s chin and pull his face close. He brought their lips together forcefully, Tanaka’s eyes almost popping out of their sockets, and finally released him with a loud ‘pop’ as their lips separated.

“Wh- Ho- Hmm?!” was all Tanaka managed to say as his brain finally caught up with his lips.

Ennoshita flushed crimson and chewed on the inside of his cheek, “Do you understand why I was upset now?”

Tanaka nodded robotically, “You really want me?” He’d meant to say something more romantic but the fact that his crush had actually made the first move had shook him so much that he didn’t really remember how to string a sentence together.

Chikara chuckled softly and felt his heartrate steady a little more, “Obviously.”

“Yes, Ryuu!” Noya cheered as he leaned across the table and high-fived his best friend. Though Tanaka had never told him about his crush on Ennoshita, it was obvious to almost everyone else what his feelings were and it was a huge relief now that things were out in the open. Not least to the two betas themselves.

“Well,” Daichi busied himself with draining the pasta, a little at a loss as to what to say or do now that the arguing was over with, “Who wants garlic bread?”

 

* * *

 

 

Suga shuffled into the kitchen, following the deliciously aromatic smell of the garlic and sat down between Daichi and Nishinoya. He felt a little dizzy but chalked it down to hunger and the fact that he’d just woken up and thanked Yamaguchi as he handed him a plateful of steaming pasta. His fork twirled in the red sauce lazily as he caught up on what had happened between the betas of the pack and then his attention was drawn to Hinata who looked awfully pale and was somewhat quiet, a very unusual state for the tiny redhead.

“Shouyou?” Suga spoke quietly so that the other conversations wouldn’t be interrupted, although Kageyama still stopped eating at the sound of his partner’s name. The younger omega looked across the table, eyes heavy and cheeks flushed, as Suga asked, “Are you feeling alright?”

Unexpectedly, Hinata shook his head and his bottom lip quivered, “Not really,” tears pooled in his bright eyes as he added quietly, “My head hurts and I feel sick.”

He leaned into Kageyama and buried his face in the alpha’s shirt as the conversation around the table teetered into silence. They could all feel Hinata’s unstable pheromones and it worried the pack to have one of their own feeling unwell.

“His heat?” Yamaguchi whispered to Tsukki as he leaned a little closer to his mate for comfort.

Tsukishima shook his head as he sniffed the air, “No. I can’t smell it.”

“I think he’s just sick,” Suga stood and stepped around the table before crouching beside Hinata, “Do you want Tobio to take you back to your room?”

Hinata looked up at Kageyama and seemed to think for a moment before shaking his head, “I want...” he blushed, although his cheeks were already so flushed it was hard to tell, “Can Suga-san?”

Suga exchanged a questionable look with Daichi but the alpha just shrugged and so the pregnant omega nodded and helped Hinata to his feet before leading him out of the kitchen, leaving Kageyama to sit awkwardly beside the empty chair. Although he wanted to be with Hinata, he also knew that he wasn’t really one who knew how to help look after someone who was sick and guessed that Shouyou sensed that too. It still irritated him that he chose Suga over him, though, and he had to imagine he was glued to the floor in order not to follow the two omegas out of the room.

“Access denied,” Tsukishima mumbled into his pasta as Yamaguchi tried not to giggle next to him. They each received a scornful glare and a warning growl from the raven-haired alpha and Daichi had to warn them not to tease him so much, unless of course they _wanted_ to do the dishes for the rest of the month.

 

* * *

 

 

Once out of the kitchen, Hinata paused in the living room and pointed to the smaller sofa. When they’d moved in, the pack had clubbed together to buy a new L-shaped sofa that they could all fit on – well, if they squeezed close enough together – but Noya and Asahi had also brought their old two-seater sofa just for some extra butt space if necessary. It was a little threadbare and the cushions almost sank through to the floor when someone sat on it but it was comfortable enough. That was where Hinata wanted to sit.

“You don’t want to go lie down in your bed?” Suga asked, baffled by Hinata’s odd behaviour.

Another shake of his head and the smaller omega tugged Suga over to the sofa and sat down, sinking low in the cushions. He rested his head against Suga’s arm and the silver-haired omega automatically began stroking his ginger curls, releasing soothing pheromones as he did so.

“You know,” Hinata began, “When I was sick at home, my Mum would sit with me like this,” he nestled a little closer and Suga could feel the heat from his fever against his neck, “She’d make chicken broth and sing to me until I fell asleep.”

“Well I’m no singer but I could rustle up some broth if you like?” Suga moved to stand but Hinata held his sleeve and he sat back down. “Did you take some medicine?”

“Yeah,” Hinata coughed and flinched as it rocked his aching head, “Kageyama found some in the bathroom.” He yawned and moved his head to Suga’s lap, the medicine finally kicking in and making him drowsy.

“You should really go to bed, Shouyou. Sleep it off and you’ll feel better in the morning.”

The drowsy omega shook his head, orange curls flicking side to side, “I want to stay with you, Mum,” he mumbled as he drifted to sleep, long eyelashes finally resting against his flushed cheeks as his breathing evened out.

After almost twenty minutes, the rest of the pack had finished their dinner and washed the dishes and filed back into the living room. Tobio sat on the floor beside the small sofa and the rest of the pack flopped onto the larger one. All except Daichi. He looked like he wanted to somehow rescue Suga but at the same time he couldn’t deny that his omega looked every bit the loving mother as he sat with the sleeping Hinata across his lap. His mate soon caught his eye, however, as Suga whispered aggressively,

“I really need to pee!”

Daichi’s cheeks puffed out with caged laughter but he managed to keep his voice quiet enough so as not to wake the sleeping omega, “What should we do?”

“Just stand up,” Tsukishima suggested casually, earning him a whack on the arm from Tadashi.

“Can’t you slither out from under him?” Noya asked as he wriggled around on the sofa, demonstrating his idea.

“I’m not a _snake_ , Yuu!” Suga snapped, still whispering.

“Roll him,” Tanaka made a motion with his hands, “Like sushi!”

“To where?” Ennoshita sounded amused.

“The floor!” Tanaka stated, oblivious as to why it was even a question.

“He’s ill!” Suga clicked his tongue, “I might pee myself if we don’t do something soon.”

Asahi looked distraught as he flailed his arms uselessly, “Maybe just pick him up and move him?”

“No,” Daichi’s voice was deep, serious, “Koushi isn’t lifting anything.”

“Hurryupanddosomethingthen!” Suga closed his eyes and pressed his mouth into a thin line as he concentrated on not wetting himself and the sofa and then suddenly Hinata’s weight was gone from his person. He opened his eyes to see Kageyama cradling his omega in his strong arms, his lips pouted slightly.

“I’ll put him to bed.” And with that, the alpha left the room.

Suga wasted no time in hopping to the bathroom, leaving the rest of the pack to wonder why they hadn’t suggested that in the first place. Sometimes Kageyama was surprisingly resourceful.

“Movie night?” Nishinoya asked as he reached for the remote.

A unanimous affirmation passed through the group and they waited for Suga’s return to choose what to watch, finally deciding on a French horror movie that Ennoshita recommended. It was going to be a fun night.


	14. Chapter 14

As the credits rolled for the movie they’d been watching, Tsukishima stretched and listened as his back popped loudly. He and Yamaguchi had been sitting on the long sofa to start with but had quickly migrated to the floor as the blonde couldn’t stretch his legs out properly what with the six other people occupying it. Resting on his torso, eyes closed and snoring softly, Tadashi mumbled something in his sleep about raw fish and the alpha smiled, it was something he’d heard before – not that particular topic but his mate chatting idly in his sleep like he was having a private conversation with the Invisible Man. It always amused Kei to wake up in the middle of the night and listen to his mate chatting about food or the weather but it didn’t happen very often, usually only when Tadashi was nervous or in unfamiliar surroundings. Perhaps moving into the new den had been more of a struggle than the freckled omega was willing to admit. Kei made a mental note to ask him about it tomorrow.

“Let’s just stay here,” the distinct whine of an omega came from where Asahi and Noya were stretched out on the sofa, “I’m too tired to move.”

Asahi smiled down at his mate, who had made himself quite comfortable next to him, squashed between two large cushions and draped in a warm fleece he’d brought from their room. The alpha’s shoulders sagged, defeated by Yuu’s content expression, and he lay down beside him as the ‘big spoon’ as Noya shared some of the blanket with him.

“Kou,” Daichi whispered to Suga, who was fast asleep, his head resting on his alpha’s lap, “Koushi, wake up.”

Suga stirred and frowned up at Daichi, pissed that he’d been woken up, “Nn, what?”

The alpha just wanted to grab his mate’s pouting lips between his teeth but he restrained himself, instead opting to try and get Suga back to their room with as little fuss as possible, “It’s time to go to bed.”

Another disgruntled noise sounded from the omega and Suga rolled onto his back so that he was looking up at Daichi through silver lashes, “Don’t want to,” he puffed out his cheeks mischievously and rested his hands on his bump, “We’re comfortable here.”

Surprised at his playful attitude, Daichi grabbed Suga’s face between his thumb and forefinger and squeezed the air from his cheeks, “Fine,” he grinned, “I’ll leave you here _alone_ and go sleep in our bed.”

The head alpha gently pushed Suga from his lap and got to his feet. He was about to make his way to their room when a strong grip caught his shirt and he turned to see Suga standing behind him, bottom lip jutting out as he gave in to his alpha.

“I’m coming, too.”

Daichi growled playfully and swooped Suga off his feet, scooping him into a princess hold as he dashed towards their bedroom and slammed the door behind them.

“Err,” Tanaka cleared his throat and turned to Ennoshita sitting beside him, “Should we head to bed, too?”

Chikara blushed at the unspoken question in Ryuu’s words and nodded, following the other beta into his room as Noya whooped loudly from the sofa. The omega’s loudness stirred Yamaguchi from his mumbling sleep and Tsukishima took the opportunity to direct him back to their room, both bowing towards Noya and Asahi as they stepped into the hall. Yuu turned so that he was face to face with his alpha, closer than they would usually be in bed due to the cramped width of the sofa, and rubbed his nose against Asahi’s whilst draping his right arm and leg over the taller man’s body. Asahi leaned down into Noya’s neck and kissed it, growling deeply from his throat as his hands roamed the omega’s wild hair, eliciting a soft purr from Yuu.

“We can’t do anything here,” the omega panted as Asahi licked the scar from their bond on his neck, “It’ll get dirty.”

Without a word, the alpha stood up, Yuu’s body still firmly wrapped around him, and quickly moved to their bedroom. He flung the tiny omega onto the bed, Noya yelping excitedly at his alpha’s strength, and dived on top of him making the bed springs bounce wildly.

* * *

 

It was almost four in the morning when Tsukishima was woken up by Tadashi’s strangled yelp beside him. The alpha’s eyes burst open and he turned on his side, squinting into the darkness to try and see what it was that had scared his mate so badly. The noise Tadashi had made sounded like someone had hurt him but when Kei sniffed the air for any sign of an intruder the only scents he caught were those of himself and his omega.

“Stop!” Yamaguchi thrashed around in the sheets, entangling himself as he flailed wildly, “I don’t like it!” He turned towards Kei and the alpha suddenly realised that Yamaguchi was still asleep, his eyes half open as he tossed and turned.

“Hey,” Tsukki spoke softly as he released soothing pheromones and brushed his fingers against Tadashi’s freckled face, “Shh, it’s okay it’s me, Kei.”

The omega’s eyebrows furrowed and he muttered something incoherently but the touch of his mate seemed to calm him a little and he finally woke up, eyes fluttering open to look at Tsukishima in the dark. Tsukki noticed the shimmer of tears amongst the galaxy on Tadashi’s cheeks and pulled him closer, angry at whatever inner demons he had been fighting.

“You’re okay now,” Kei cooed as he rocked his omega gently, “I’m here.”

Tadashi’s breath hitched and he stumbled over his words, “There was… I tried to run… I-” his breathing wasn’t slowing down and Tsukishima read the telltale signs of one of Tadashi’s panic attacks rearing its ugly head.

“Hey,” the alpha gripped his mate’s shoulders, forcing Yamaguchi to look into his eyes, “It was a dream, you’re fine now. I’m here.”

More tears spilled from the smaller man’s eyes and his body trembled as he continued to hyperventilate, cheeks growing red with the strain of trying to breathe. Kei hadn’t seen him so bad in a long time and he guessed that his earlier thoughts of Tadashi finding the new home hard were correct. He didn’t really know what to do; usually when Tadashi woke up he would start to calm down, especially after seeing Tsukki’s face and feeling his pheromones but somehow it wasn’t working now. The alpha felt utterly useless as he held Tadashi to his chest, trying his best to breathe slowly so that his omega would follow suit.

“I’m sorry,” Tadashi sobbed into Tsukki’s chest, gripping his pyjama top like a vice, “I don’t want to feel like this!” he hiccuped and inhaled deeply in an attempt to calm his breathing.

“Feel like what?” Tsukki asked, “Is it the den? Because we can leave if you hate it so much.”

Kei felt Tadashi shake his head against his chest, “No, I love it here.”

“Then what? What is it?”

Yamaguchi leaned back, his breathing a little better, and looked up at his mate, “S-Suga san said that he was affected by Noya-san’s heat,” he wiped his cheeks to rid himself of the tears, “And m-my heat is next but I don’t want to hurt Suga’s pup!”

Kei felt himself deflate a little, the tension releasing from his muscles. He didn’t know what he was expecting but he was thankful that it was just his omega and his usual overthinking ways. Tadashi had a tendency to blame everything on himself and bottle up his feelings until they came out all at once, in a tidal wave of tears.

“Shh,” the alpha rubbed his omega’s head, “Suga said it was alright, he coped with it. And you can always take suppressants if you really don’t want to go through your heat, okay?”

Tadashi made a kind of choking sound in his throat and a lone, fat tear rolled down his cheek slowly. He looked up at Tsukki and whispered, as though someone else might hear him,

“I don’t want to take suppressants.”

Kei shrugged and stroked his thumb over Tadashi’s hand, “Then don’t. Like I said, Suga said he could cope with the effects-”

“I don’t want to take suppressants-,” Yamaguchi interrupted, “-because I want...” his dark eyes looked away from his alpha, unable to keep contact as he breathed, “I want a pup, too.”

Tsukishima was silent, even his breathing stopped for a moment and Tadashi had to look back at him to make sure he was still there. The omega panicked at his mate’s lack of expression and began to ramble,

“I know it’s selfish of me and I should wait until Suga-san has had his but I’ve been thinking about it for a while and Suga and Daichi seem _really_ happy and I want that happiness, too. And Takeda-sensei came over and we felt his pup – she’s a girl – and I want to know what it feels like from the _inside_ and-”

He was cut off by firm lips claiming his own. The kiss lasted only a few seconds but it was enough to take his breath away and when Tsukki finally opened his mouth to speak, the alpha’s voice trembled a little, overwhelmed with emotions he’d never experienced before.

“You really want this?”

Yamaguchi nodded, panting a little, “I really do,” he paused and his eyes widened, “Do _you_?”

Kei smiled and pushed Tadashi down so that he was kneeling over him, pheromones dominating and in charge, “Of course I do, Tadashi,” he leaned down and nipped at his omega’s neck, sucking until it became red, “I want anything that makes you happy.” He continued kissing down to Tadashi’s collar bone and traced his tongue along it slowly before resting his forehead on the omega’s chin, “When is your next heat due?”

“I-In about a week.”

Tadashi gripped the sheets as his alpha moved his attention to his stomach and finally stopped, his large hands resting on his mate’s hips, tracing the curves and angles of the omega’s body like a blind man reading Braille. Kei scattered kisses across Tadashi’s inner thighs, each time he moved from one area he brushed past his cock teasingly until the omega began to mewl helplessly beneath him, pushing his hips up towards his alpha. Tsukki smiled wolfishly and leaned back on his ankles, kneeling above his wriggling mate as he enjoyed the view. He licked his lips and slid his hands beneath Tadashi, cupping his ass firmly, to which he was rewarded with a small yelp from the freckled omega.

“Shall we get some practice in before next week, then?” Tsukishima asked, a twinkle in his golden eyes.

* * *

 

Daichi woke up to the sound of drawers being opened and closed in quick succession. It took the head alpha a moment to realise that he hadn’t been woken by the sound of his omega throwing up (a usual occurrence the past few weeks) and he slowly sat up to look across the room at Koushi, who was kneeling on the floor in front of the wooden chest of drawers surrounded by discarded items of clothing.

“Kou? What’re you doing?”

The pregnant omega didn’t turn around but replied, “I can’t find your swimming trunks.”

It was too early in the morning to try and decipher what his mate meant and so Daichi just asked him straight out, “Why do you need them?”

Suga sighed dramatically and spun around, making his alpha jump a little, “We’re going to the beach.”

Daichi’s eyebrows rose, “We are? When?”

“When I find your swimming trunks.”

Before the alpha could question him more, Nishinoya’s head suddenly popped through the door-jam, smiling and eager as ever, “Did you find them?”

Suga shook his head, “No. Maybe he could borrow some of Asahi’s?”

“I’ll go ask!” Noya disappeared once more.

Realising he wasn’t getting anywhere fast, Daichi rolled out of bed and crouched down beside Koushi as he helped him tidy away the underwear and socks his mate had strewn across the floor. He leaned closer into Suga’s neck and inhaled deeply, his dark eyes widening suddenly. Noticing his alpha’s odd expression, Suga’s face contorted and he leaned away a little, baffled by Daichi’s sudden change.

“What?” the omega asked as he got to his feet, “What is it?”

Daichi, too stood up and nuzzled his face into Suga’s scent glands, making the omega giggle and twist away, “Your scent changed again.”

Just a few weeks prior, Daichi had noticed a sweeter smell mingled in with Suga’s usual raspberry fragrance but now it seemed to have been amped up and the omega smelled more like fresh cream. Suga sniffed his own arm in an attempt to smell the change but couldn’t smell anything other than laundry detergent and soap.

“Do I smell bad?” he asked, a little self-conscious.

Daichi shook his head, laughing, “No, you smell _pregnant_. You smell fresh and… tasty!” He pretended to bite at Suga’s belly, rolling up his shirt to get to the bare skin and making his mate laugh to the point that he had to whack Daichi on the head to stop him and prevent a wet accident right there on the carpet.

“So we’re all going to the beach today?” Daichi asked from the bathroom as he brushed his teeth.

Suga buttoned a thin yellow cardigan over his t-shirt, trying to hide the strip of skin that peeked out from beneath it and yelled from the bedroom, “I thought it’d be fun since we’re all free!”

“And you’re sure you’re up for it?” Daichi was in the doorway, teeth clean and chest bare as he stepped over to the wardrobe.

“I feel great!” Suga rubbed at his bump, “I need to get out of the house, though. I was going stir crazy I think.”

“Nah,” Daichi chose a yellow shirt and then realised he matched a little _too_ well with his omega and swapped it for a grey one, “You were already plenty crazy.”

A shoe _thwacked_ into the wardrobe beside the alpha and he spun to face Suga, mouth agape. The omega simply shrugged and smiled,

“Sorry. Guess it was just me being ‘crazy’,” he stuck out his tongue and chuckled as Daichi continued to get dressed, this time a lot more cautiously.

 


	15. Chapter 15

“So we’ll take the train as it stops pretty much at the beach anyway,” Suga finished explaining his plan to the pack members who hadn’t been present when he and Nishinoya had decided on their day trip.

Hinata was still in bed with the flu and Kageyama had opted to stay behind with him to make sure the omega was looked after properly. Not that he really knew what to do to look after someone, but the alpha supposed it couldn’t be _that_ difficult. He excused himself as the others finished planning for the day and reminded himself that Suga-san and the rest would be just at the end of the phone if he desperately needed something.

“And we all have to go?” Tsukishima pushed at his glasses and crossed his legs. Suga noticed that he and Yamaguchi were continuously holding hands as they sat on the sofa, something they didn’t usually do when the entire pack was gathered.

“Don’t say it like that!” Tanaka swiped at Tsukki’s head but the blonde ducked out of the way, “It’ll be fun!”

“Yeah!” Noya bounced where he sat on Asahi’s lap, “Right, Tadashi?”

The freckled omega nodded feebly, immediately forcing his alpha into submission with his cute smile, and they each quickly grabbed some swimming trunks and towels before heading off to the train station. It was only a short walk there but the heat was stifling and Suga hoped it was a little cooler by the sea or they’d all be lobsters by the time they got home.

They managed to catch the train just as it pulled in, the tunnel filling with cooler air for a moment as it pulled to a halt. Tanaka and Noya raced for their seats and kneeled on them so that they could look out of the windows like over-excited school children as Ennoshita and Asahi perched beside them. Suga and Daichi got the seats to Ennoshita’s right and Tsukishima pulled his omega a little further down the carriage, away from their rowdy senpais.

“Ah!” Koushi turned to his alpha, “I forgot to pack sunscreen!”

Daichi grinned proudly, “Good thing I remembered it, then.”

The pregnant omega blushed as his mate pecked him on the cheek and interlaced their fingers, letting the rocking of the train relax them. It was working until they pulled into the next station and a group of loud alphas stepped aboard. There were three of them, each with facial piercings and booming voices, and they stood holding the pole just in front of the Karasuno pack, shouting about some girls they’d seen and kicking one another in a mock-fight. When one of their kicks almost collided with Suga’s knee, Daichi let out a threatening growl from his throat and the strangers paused, turning to look at him. Nervous that Daichi was going to make a fuss, Suga touched his hand to his alpha’s knee, silently telling him everything was okay.

“Oh, _sorry_ ,” the tallest alpha with a buzzcut loomed over the pair, “Did I hit you?”

Suga shook his head, eyes on the floor as the strange alpha’s presence overwhelmed him, “No, I’m fine.”

One of the other alphas crouched down in front of Suga and Daichi immediately growled again, this time leaning across his mate protectively. The alpha stood back up, hands raised in surrender as he grinned wickedly.

“My bad,” he laughed loudly, causing Suga to flinch, and gestured to Daichi, “Seems like _Daddy_ here is a little overprotective.”

The third alpha scoffed, the strong aroma of alcohol wafting from his lips, “Ha! Like _he_ could take any of us! If we wanted that filthy omega, we could just take him!”

That was the final straw. Daichi was suddenly on his feet, snarling and baring his teeth at the three strangers as they tensed, a little taken aback that he’d actually reacted. He grabbed one by the collar and leaned into his face, pheromones releasing a feral scent into the train.

“Get away from my omega,” Daichi snarled, dark eyes locked with the alpha’s.

“Or what?”

Asahi was on his feet now, his own instincts telling him to protect the omegas. He stood taller than the strangers and tried his best to act menacing as he spoke, “Or you deal with all of us.”

The addition of the Ace, with his facial hair and overall ‘wild’ appearance, caused the alphas to step back a little, their smug expressions fading to more nervous glances between one another. And when Tanaka joined the fray, his expression that of a madman, two of the strangers stumbled over their own feet in an attempt to move away. The alpha with the buzzcut, however, seemed to think that he still had a chance at winning the battle and moved to step around Daichi and Asahi slyly only to walk into Tsukishima’s broad chest. It took him a moment to realise he needed to look _up_ to see the blocker’s face and finally he too stepped back, haunted by the blonde’s evil smirk.

Daichi watched, subconsciously growling from deep within his chest, as the three strangers moved into another carriage and then sat back down next to Koushi. Asahi and Tanaka returned to their seats after making sure the alphas weren’t going to return and Tsukishima and Yamaguchi decided to sit opposite their pack mates, close enough to help if anything else should happen.

“You okay?” Daichi asked as he held Suga’s hands in his own.

The omega nodded, although his trembling hands said otherwise, “I-I’m okay,” he cleared his throat, embarrassed at his own reaction, “Their pheromones were just a little overwhelming, I think.”

“Yeah,” Noya nestled his head against Asahi’s neck and breathed deeply, “Their scents were gross,” he looked up into his mate’s chocolate eyes, “Good thing we have these big brave alphas of ours, eh Suga-san?”

Suga nodded and forced a smile, “Sure is.”

Daichi rubbed his hand against Tanaka’s short hair lovingly, receiving a beaming smile from him, “Don’t forget our ‘ big brave’ betas, too.”

The rest of the train ride went a lot smoother, although Daichi noticed Koushi had moved closer to him so that their thighs were constantly touching and the pregnant omega held his hand a little tighter whenever the train stopped to let people on. No one else bothered them, though, and they soon arrived at their destined station, filing off as Daichi made sure no one was left behind. It reminded him of the times they would go to face off against another school and he smiled at the memory, heart swelling with pride at his talented pack.

“Last one in the sea is a bench-warmer!” Noya yelled as he raced off down the sand towards the blue of the ocean, Tanaka hot on his heels and Ennoshita not far after. They seemed like they were _still_ at school and Daichi shot Asahi a pitiful glance as the Ace scurried after his mate. Of course, Tsukishima simply rolled his eyes at their antics as Yamaguchi drew circles on his mate’s hand, holding it tightly.

“Shall we find somewhere to set out our things?” Daichi asked, making Suga flinch a little.

The omega had been distant since they’d gotten off the train, like he was in a world of his own, and it worried Daichi a little.

“Kou?” the alpha nudged his shoulder gently and Koushi finally looked up at him, “Are you feeling sick?”

Suga shook his head, partly to confirm the negative but also to shake the cobwebs from his dawdling mind, “I’m fine. Let’s pick a sunny spot!” And with that he started down the beach, weaving in and out of families and children digging holes in the sand.

They chose a spot a little further away from the rest of the families as Daichi said there were a lot of alphas around and he didn’t want a repeat of what had happened on the train. There was enough space to lay out their blanket and prop up a parasol, though, and the quiet suited Suga more anyway. He rubbed some sunscreen on his face and took off his cardigan to apply it to his arms, noticing his mate eyeing his noticeable bump under his t-shirt.

“Stop staring,” Suga pouted as he handed Daichi the sunscreen.

The alpha took off his shirt, revealing his toned abs and slightly tanned complexion, “Why?” he started to rub the lotion on his arms and stomach and Suga found himself almost hypnotised by his mate’s god-like physique.

“Because you look like _that_ ,” Koushi gestured to Daichi’s sculptured figure and then looked down at his rounded belly, “And I look like...”

“A snack.”

Suga blanched, “A _what_?”

The alpha felt his cheeks heat up, “I heard Noya say it… I think it means sexy or something.”

A burst of laughter broke from Suga’s mouth as he guffawed at Daichi’s attempt to be ‘hip’ and he wiped tears from his eyes as he tried to regain his composure, only to see his mate’s pouting face and be hit with another round of giggles. The alpha pulled Suga closer and placed his palms on his stomach, resting his forehead against Koushi’s as he whispered quietly,

“You look beautiful.”

“Thanks,” Suga’s stomach growled, interrupting the moment, “Ah… I think the mention of snacks has made me hungry.”

They called the others over and unpacked the bentos Suga and Yuu had made that morning, distributing them between the eight of them so that everyone had at least one of everything. Noya gobbled up his portion like there was no tomorrow, as did Tanaka, and the two of them soon headed back into the ocean like eager children not wanting to waste any time doing anything other than playing. Asahi sighed and traipsed after them, feeling every bit the babysitter. Even from the beach, the rest of the pack could hear them whooping and laughing as they splashed in the water.

“So,” Koushi turned to Ennoshita, “How’s it going with Tanaka?”

The beta shrugged, biting into a rice ball, “Nothing’s really changed,” he smiled thinly, “Well, I knew what I was getting into from the start.” He laughed, as did Suga, and watched Tanaka dunk Nishinoya under the water playfully.

“Shall we join them?” Yamaguchi asked Tsukki, anticipation twinkling in his dark eyes.

“You want to go in the sea?” A blonde eyebrow rose. Tadashi wasn’t usually one to go out of his way to play around, always too nervous thinking about what could go wrong. But if he really wanted to, Tsukishima wasn’t about to stop him.

The omega twiddled his fingers in the toggle of his shorts, “It’s really hot so I think the water would be nice.”

Kei chuckled and nestled his chin into his mate’s hair, “Sure, it’ll cool us down.” They excused themselves and Ennoshita followed them down to the water, immediately being dived upon by the other beta.

“Want to join them?” Daichi asked Suga as the omega tidied away the last of the trash into a plastic bag.

“I’m good,” Suga replied, a yawn interrupting his expression, “But you go down if you want to!”

The alpha pulled his mate closer so that Suga was sitting between his legs, back resting against his bare torso, “Like I could leave you here alone,” he scented Koushi’s hair, inhaling the new creamy fragrance of his omega, and added, “Sleep if you’re tired.”

“Nn, I think I will,” Koushi mumbled, already feeling the blanket of sleep starting to cover him. Within minutes he was breathing quietly against his alpha as Daichi watched his pack frolicking in the ocean.

* * *

 

“We should have brought a ball!” Noya huffed as another wave made him stumble forwards into Asahi.

“Hey!” Tanaka grabbed Chikara’s arm, “Let’s see who can go furthest out!”

The black-haired beta yanked his arm free and whacked Ryuu on the back of his head, “Like we’d do such a dumb thing! That’s a sure-fire way to drown!”

“Hmm...” Unphased by his rejection, Tanaka rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he tried to come up with something fun to do. His eyes suddenly brightened and he clapped, splashing Ennoshita, “What about the Dirty Dancing thing!”

Blank expressions confirmed that no one knew what he was rambling about.

“You know!” the beta continued enthusiastically, “Where he lifts her up!” He raised his arms in the air gracefully.

“Oh!” Noya jumped to avoid being covered by a wave, “I know the one!” He turned to Asahi, face serious, and leaped towards his alpha with his eyes closed, totally trusting. Thankfully Asahi had realised what they were talking about and lifted Yuu with ease into the air above his head as Tanaka crippled the song from the movie.

Tsukishima laughed behind his hand and Ennoshita rolled his eyes. Tadashi, however, was somewhat impressed and looked to his alpha, a wide grin on his freckled face. Tsukki’s smile quickly faded and he shook his head vehemently,

“No. No way, Tadashi!”

“ _Please_ , Tsukki!” the omega whined, causing something to stir within Tsukishima, “We could do it!”

“Why?” The alpha looked less than impressed.

“For _fun_!” Yamaguchi pouted and slapped the surface of the water so that it splashed his mate full in the face, almost knocking Tsukki’s glasses off. He realised his mistake when Kei dived for him, a growl emanating from his throat, and tackled him under the water, hands tickling any piece of freckled skin he could find.

* * *

 

From the beach, Daichi laughed at the scene, stirring Koushi from his short nap. The omega rubbed his tired eyes and yawned as he received a peck on the cheek.

“Was I asleep long?”

Daichi shook his head, “Only about ten minutes. Thirsty?”

Suga nodded and reached out his hand for some water only to be given an empty bottle. He tipped it upside down and raised an eyebrow at his mate.

“Ah...” Daichi shrugged, “I guess we were all pretty thirsty,” he moved to stand up, “I’ll go get some drinks from the shack over there.”

“That’s okay,” Suga got to his feet, knees popping as he did so, and stretched, “I’ll go. I need to walk around or I’ll just fall asleep again.”

“Then I’ll come with you,” the alpha tried to stand but Suga pushed down on his shoulders, forcing him to sit.

“Someone needs to look after out stuff. Stay,” Koushi smiled and pointed a thumb over his shoulder towards the snack shack, “It’s right there, I won’t be long.”

“But-”

Koushi silenced his mate with a kiss and sauntered off towards the shack, wiggling his hips a little more than necessary as he felt Daichi’s gaze from behind. He reached the shack, which faced away from the ocean, and got in line behind some giggling beta girls. Their bikinis left nothing to the imagination and Suga could smell the strong pheromones of some very horny alphas behind him, obviously enjoying the show. When the scents grew stiflingly close, however, the pregnant omega dared a peek behind him only to come face to face with the three alphas from the train.

“Well well well, if it isn’t our little silver fox,” the alpha grinned toothily and inhaled loudly, “You smell just ripe for the picking.”

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

Suga felt the blood drain from his face as he turned around and met the eyes of the three alphas. They loomed over him, each one a few inches taller, and seemed to surround the omega, blocking any means of escape. Buzzcut leaned closer, nose almost touching Koushi’s silver hair, and inhaled deeply as he grinned.

“Pregnant omegas sure do smell good,” he ran his fingers gently down Suga’s face, eliciting a shudder from the omega, “How about you come with us for a little fun?”

Suga shook his head, eyes on the sand as the strong pheromones of the strangers overwhelmed him and made his head foggy with the scent of lust. When one of them reached out to try and touch his stomach, the omega yelped and stepped back, desperate to protect his pup. The beta girls in the queue in front of him had noticed the heaviness in the air and ceased their giggling in favour of walking away, their instincts telling them that something dangerous might happen if they stuck around. Suga wished he could ask them to stay or to go and find his alpha but his voice seemed to stick in his throat as the presence of the three alphas wrapped around him tightly, cutting off his air and making it hard to breathe.

He flinched when Buzzcut leaned down and cupped his chin in his hand; the alpha smelled like alcohol and sweat and his scent seemed to be something strong like gasoline. It made Suga’s stomach churn and he paled even more, hand clamped across his nose and mouth. A pregnant omega’s sense of smell was extremely acute and anything other than the scent of his pack mates made Suga nauseous.

“Come on,” Buzzcut was too close, so close that Suga could taste the alcohol on his breath as he spoke, “It wasn’t a request, omega. You’re coming with us.”

Although he was so terrified that his knees were shaking, Suga’s protective instincts kicked into overdrive and he stood his ground, a low growl rumbling from his throat. It caught the alphas off guard and they chuckled at his seemingly weak attempt at intimidation. The omega refused to play by their rules, though, and pushed the short-haired alpha back firmly, one hand on his bump.

“Get a-away from me!” Suga snarled, teeth bared.

A tidal wave of furious pheromones washed over him as Buzzcut snapped; the alpha grabbed Suga’s t-shirt, pulling him towards him, and snarled loudly, “You don’t want to disobey me, omega,” he stuck out his tongue and licked Koushi’s cheek, making the omega whimper, “I want a taste and that’s exactly what I’ll get.”

“Stop!”

Suddenly Suga saw red. He tore himself away from the alpha’s grasp and kicked him as hard as he could in the groin, a wave of sinful pleasure washing over him when the alpha dropped to his knees clutching at his beaten junk.

“Holy shit!” One of the other alphas moved to help Buzzcut, who had resorted to writhing around in the sand, only to stop in his tracks when two other people joined the party.

“Suga-san?” Yamaguchi paled as he absorbed the scene before him and froze where he stood, feet refusing to move any closer to the heavy cloud of alpha pheromones

“Hey!” Nishinoya’s booming voice made the strangers turn to look at him, shocked that the tiny omega was so loud, “What the hell are you doing?!”

“Ha!” the alpha with a mohawk held his stomach as he laughed at Noya, pointing down at the libero, “Look at this little guy!” he leaned his hands on his thighs and teased, “You want to play too, cutie?”

Noya smirked, a hand on his hip, “And what exactly are we playing?”

Yamaguchi had thawed a little when Nishinoya spoke so confidently and moved closer to Suga-san to try and help in some way. The strangers’ pheromones were still extremely overwhelming, however, and it was taking all of Tadashi’s strength to just _walk_ never mind being useful at all..

“We _were_ going to play nicely,” Mohawk cracked his neck and stepped closer to Noya, “But your friend here broke the rules,” he gestured to Suga, who was visibly trembling now that his adrenaline had worn off.

“Well,” Noya’s voice cracked and he coughed to try and hide the fact that he was so scared, not only of the alphas but for Suga, who seemed to be on the verge of a panic attack, “I’m afraid we don’t have time to play right now. Our _alphas_ -” he emphasised the word to remind them of what happened on the train earlier, “-are on their way over.”

That made Mohawk and his companion a little skittish; they began to look around for any signs of Daichi and the others and even Buzzcut got to his feet, albeit a little wobbly. He seemed to be the leader, at least of this small group, and he motioned for them to leave, still grasping his crotch with a sweaty hand. Before they left, he turned to Suga and forced a toothy smile,

“I’d make you mine if you weren’t already bonded. I like an omega with guts!” He laughed loudly and winked, something Suga wished he could unsee, and then the trio of alphas quickly made their way off the beach, tails between their legs.

Once they were out of sight, all of the strength seemed to evaporate from Suga and he fell to his knees, panting loudly. A soft whimpering was coming from his throat but he only heard it in the back of his mind, like he was listening to someone else do it. His hands were clamped over his stomach in a protective vice and when Noya knelt down beside him, Suga flinched and drew back as though scared that the other omega would try to hurt him. Yuu didn’t move closer but instructed Yamaguchi to fetch the others, which the younger omega did obediently.

“Hey,” Noya spoke softly as he sat beside his pack mate, “You’re okay now. Those alphas have gone,” he chuckled, nose crinkling, “I wish I’d seen you kick him in the balls, though.” Suga didn’t reply. He didn’t so much as acknowledge that he’d heard Noya speak, instead he trembled from head to toe, eyes fixated on the sand in front of him.

“-oushi… Koushi!” Daichi skidded in the sand and stopped in front of his mate, eyes like saucers as he looked to Noya and Tadashi for answers, “Did they hurt him? What happened?!”

Noya shook his head, “We got here after Suga-san had kicked one of them, he was on the floor already.”

“Koushi was?!” Daichi squawked.

Another shake of his head, “No, the alpha with the buzzcut. I think Suga-san must have nailed him in the balls.”

Tanaka clapped his hands, “Ha! That’s our Suga-san all right!”

Daichi didn’t have time to be impressed at his mate’s bravado, he was too occupied with trying to get him to simply respond or show some sign of consciousness. He placed his warm hands on Koushi’s cheeks and whispered, soothing pheromones drifting around them both.

“Koushi, it’s me. You’re safe now.”

Finally Suga blinked and his eyes focused on Daichi’s concerned face, the omega’s eyebrows wrinkling as he noticed his alpha’s strained expression. He reached out and touched the crease between Daichi’s eyebrows as he spoke, voice strained,

“Don't frown so much, you’ll get wrinkles.”

At that moment in time Daichi didn’t care if he turned into Benjamin Button, he was just glad that his mate was in one piece. Strong arms wrapped around the omega and Suga inhaled his alpha’s smoky fragrance as Daichi scented his face and neck. He stopped when he felt Suga begin to tremble again, his entire body vibrating uncontrollably, and watched as tears spilled from the omega’s eyes. Feeling somewhat useless, Daichi kissed the salty water from Suga’s cheeks and pressed his lips against his forehead and neck for good measure.

“I’m so sorry I let you come by yourself,” Daichi ground his teeth and his eyes darkened with self-loathing, “I never should have left you alone!” He hugged Suga closer, never wanting to let go.

“It’s alright,” Koushi didn’t take his hands from his stomach but leaned his chin against his mate’s shoulder, “I wanted to show you I could...” he sighed, “I suppose that didn’t work out so well.”

“How come they left?” Tanaka asked as Daichi helped Suga to his feet.

Noya threw up a peace sign and grinned, “I told them our alphas were on their way over.”

“But we didn’t even know where you’d gone!” Asahi turned an odd shade of green as he imagined what would have happened if his mate’s bluff hadn’t worked.

Noya shrugged, “They didn’t know that.”

Daichi felt the same as Asahi, happy that the omegas were unhurt but mildly panicked at the thought of Noya’s plan going haywire. He didn’t know what he’d do if something happened to his mate and unborn pup; it must have shown on his face because suddenly Koushi was reaching up to touch his cheek, a pitiful expression on the omega’s pale face.

Daichi sighed and took the reaching hand in his own, noting the coldness of it, “I know. We’re all okay, that’s what matters.”

“Train?” Ennoshita had taken Tanaka’s hand, much to the other beta’s delight.

The head alpha nodded and the group proceeded to head for the station, each alpha clinging a _little_ closer to their mate than before.

* * *

 

When the rest of the pack were getting on the train to head home, Kageyama was in the kitchen attempting to make something that resembled porridge. He’d heard that sick people liked to eat porridge and a quick rifle through the cupboards had confirmed that they had an instant packet of the oats, ready to make. ‘Instant’ seemed to be an overstatement, at least for the raven-haired alpha, as he’d been trying to get the right consistency for a good twenty minutes with nothing but three bowls of mush to show for it.

“Tobio? What’re you doing?” Hinata’s voice sounded like it had spoken through sandpaper as he stood in the doorway in one of his alpha’s t-shirts and nothing more. His orange hair was tousled from sleep and he rubbed at his tired eyes, looking even smaller than usual. The word ‘sexy’ reared its head in Kageyama’s mind for a moment but he shoved the thought away, saving it for a more appropriate time.

Kageyama ceased his glaring at the last packet of porridge and helped the omega sit down at the table, worried he’d topple over if he didn’t sit.

“I was trying to make porridge,” the alpha pouted and turned his face towards the three bowls of goop, “I don’t think I’m doing it right.”

Hinata made grabby hands at the bowls, “Gimme one! I’m sure it’ll taste alright!”

With a nervous glance at the redhead, Kageyama handed one of the bowls over and plopped a spoon into it, noticing how it didn’t penetrate the surface of the porridge. He winced as the omega took a big spoonful and shovelled it into his mouth, chewing noisily, and waited with baited breath for the verdict.

“S’not bad,” Shouyou coughed a little but continued to eat, his cheeks red from his fever.

“At least your appetite hasn’t faded,” Kageyama grinned as he tried some porridge from another bowl, instantly regretting it. He lifted his hand to Hinata’s forehead and it came away clammy, “You’re still feverish, you should go back to bed after this.”

Hinata whined as he swallowed the last of his goopy mess, “But I’m _cold…_ And I’m all sweaty, too. I want a bath.”

Knowing he wouldn’t win that particular argument, and he had to admit, Hinata _did_ smell a little ‘ripe’, the alpha nodded and washed up the bowls before leading Shouyou towards the main bathroom. The omega sat on the toilet lid as Tobio filled the bath, the only sound his coughing now and then. That was something he loved about their relationship; sometimes they didn’t need to talk to understand one another and yet at other times they would shout and bawl at each other to try and get their point across. There was never a dull moment between them and Hinata couldn’t wait until they were bonded, finally making them a proper pair.

“Okay,” Kageyama turned the taps off, “Strip.”

Eyes wide, Hinata covered his chest bashfully, “You pervert! At least turn around!”

Tobio scoffed, “I’ve seen you in your heats, don’t go all shy now.”

The alpha tugged at the t-shirt to try and strip the omega but Hinata tried to resist, arms and legs flailing wildly, causing him to pause as he coughed violently. That seemed to sober him a little and he obediently let Kageyama remove the shirt before being lifted into the tub. The warmth of the water soothed his aching body and he tried to breathe in the steam deeply to try and help his stuffy nose. It seemed to work a little and the omega let himself relax as Kageyama started to sponge his arms and back gently. The couple was enjoying their quiet moment together, totally relaxed in the steamy room, when the bathroom door burst open and Tanaka stumbled in with his trousers halfway down his legs.

“Need to pee! Need to pee!”

The beta only noticed the other two midway through his stream and averted his eyes as he mumbled an apology, trying not to look directly into the demonic gaze of Kageyama.

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

Thankfully, Tanaka had made it out of the bathroom alive as the rest of the pack returned home. (The beta had ran ahead of the group returning from the beach in fear of the possibility of having to find a tree to pee behind). Suga, Noya and Yamaguchi gathered on the sofa silently, each omega still a little shaken from their run-in with the strange alphas, and began scenting one another to try and rid themselves of the stench of the horny men. Omegas were known to scent each other when they needed calming down or reassuring of their pack bond and it certainly helped them now as Yuu and Tadashi visibly relaxed into the soft fabric of the sofa. Suga felt a little better after returning home and being surrounded by familiar scents but the scene behind the shack kept replaying behind his eyelids whenever he closed his eyes. It made him shudder and he wrapped his cardigan a little tighter around his bump, trying to think of anything other than the alpha licking his face with his alcohol-fuelled breath.

Tadashi fanned himself with his hand as Tsukki handed him a glass of water, taking one for himself too. It certainly was hot outside but it seemed to have affected the freckled omega more than his mate, causing the alpha to wonder if it really was just the weather or perhaps something more… interesting. Tsukishima sat beside Tadashi and leaned into his neck, sniffing softly as his blonde hair tickled his mate’s cheek.

“What’re you doing, Kei?” Tadashi asked as he finished off his water in one bug gulp.

Satisfied that he couldn’t smell a change in his omega’s scent – although it _was_ mixed strongly with Suga-san’s and Noya’s so it was a little harder to tell – Tsukki handed Tadashi his water and let him finish it before replying.

“I thought maybe you were in pre-heat,” he shrugged, “But you don’t smell like it so I guess not.”

The omega noticed the slight downturn of Tsukki’s lips and smiled, a glint in his eyes, “I’m sure it won’t be long,” he leaned closer to the alpha’s ear, so close that Tsukishima felt his hot breath on his skin, and whispered, “You can put a pup in me soon.” Tadashi giggled at his mate’s reaction, loving the fact that he was the only one who could make Tsukki turn that certain shade of crimson.

“You little...” Kei growled deeply and scooped Tadashi into a princess hold before darting back to their room, the sound of giggling and squealing could be heard until the bedroom door slammed shut and then the rest of the den was once again left in quiet.

Nishinoya sighed like an old man as Asahi and Daichi returned from the kitchen with four iced teas and some cookies, “I remember when Asahi and I were just newly bonded...”

“It wasn’t _that_ long ago, jeez,” Asahi took a giant bite out of a cookie as Noya moved to sit on his lap, always preferring his alpha to the furniture.

Daichi was beside Suga on the sofa, thighs touching and his left hand resting on Koushi’s stomach, gently rubbing circles on it with his thumb. He still felt somewhat guilty but knew that his omega was stronger than he thought and could handle himself, especially when it came to protecting their pup. He just wished Suga would say something to him, maybe even cry or shout, at least then he’d know he was alright. He’d been silent on the train, too, just staring at his hands as they travelled home. Daichi didn’t think Koushi even realised he was shaking so much and even now, as they sat in their den, safe as could be, the pregnant omega’s shoulders jostled slightly with an unseen fear. It pained the alpha to see him that way and he took his mate’s hand, silently ushering him to their bedroom, away from anyone’s gaze or questioning glances.

Once behind the safety of their bedroom door, Suga sat in the centre of the bed, legs crossed, and frowned down at his glass of iced tea as the ice cubes jingled against the glass like tiny frozen wind chimes. He vaguely wondered why they were moving so aggressively, like there was some sort of miniature earthquake, and finally realised it was his hands shaking, not the ice itself that was causing the tinkling sound. Without warning and without consciously thinking to do so, Koushi let out a loud, whining sob like he’d been holding it in his chest for hours. Daichi was immediately by his side, rubbing circles on his back as the omega gave in to his emotions and weeped into his own hands, fat tears streaming down his cheeks and dripping onto his shorts.

“I… was so… scared!” Koushi sniffed and tried to catch his breath but it caught in his throat as another sob broke through, “I th-thought they were… going to… hurt our pup, Dai!”

He looked up at his alpha, eyes wide and terrified and Daichi felt something inside him shatter at the sight of his mate so helpless. He gathered Suga in his arms and rocked gently, like a mother soothing a crying child. Calming pheromones filled the room, stronger than he would usually release but necessary to try and soothe his frightened omega and stop him worrying so much about what-ifs. Daichi moved to kiss Suga’s cheek but the omega pulled away, a hand against his face to block the alpha’s touch. A little hurt but conscious of his mate’s feelings, Daichi whispered softly,

“It’s just me, Kou, I won’t hurt you.”

Suga smiled meekly through his tears and shook his head, “It’s not that...” he pulled his sleeve down and wiped roughly at his cheek, making it red with the friction.

“Hey, don’t!” Daichi held Suga’s hand to stop him before he drew blood, “What is it?”

With his eyes focused on the floor, Suga mumbled, “He licked my face,” Daichi had turned to stone beside him and so the omega continued quietly, “It sm-smelled like beer...”

It took a moment before the alpha could speak without shouting (he didn’t want to scare Koushi any more than he already was) and he gently took his mate’s hand before pulling him to his feet.

“I’m sorry, Dai,” more tears spilled from the omega’s eyes as he imagined how angry and hurt Daichi must be at the thought of another alpha touching him, “I tried to stop him but-”

A finger pressed to his lips and he stopped speaking, instead listening to Daichi’s soft tones, “I’m not mad, Kou,” he frowned, “Well, not at _you_ anyway. Shall we get rid of that bast- of that other scent?”

Koushi nodded and put his tea down as Daichi took him into the en-suite and into the shower. They both stood - fully clothed - under the warm water, letting it wash away any residue of the strange alpha’s scent and soothe their tensed muscles. For the first time since the encounter with the alphas, Suga felt _safe_ and let himself be wrapped in his mate’s strong arms as the water cascaded over them like their very own private waterfall. Once they’d finished and removed their soaked clothes, choosing to throw Suga’s away completely, the pair lay down on the bed and Daichi held Suga close as the omega drifted into an exhausted sleep. He didn’t dream of anything in particular but was overwhelmed with a sense of security and love and even when his face was covered by the invisible blanket of unconsciousness, his alpha could tell that Suga was calmer and more at ease.

* * *

 

The rest of the day passed peacefully and even Hinata started to feel a little better – Kageyama of course believed it was all down to his healing porridge. The entire pack decided to retire to their beds earlier than usual, however, what with it being such a stressful day, and each pair had their own idea of what to do to relax once in their selective rooms.

Nishinoya and Asahi (well, mainly Noya) decided to play some video games to relieve their stress, the omega winning consecutive matches one after another. He whooped and clapped whenever Asahi scored a point, though, still encouraging the Ace to do his best. Asahi didn’t particularly mind losing, especially as it made the omega so happy to win, and simply enjoyed his time together with his mate in such a relaxed atmosphere. After losing for the seventh time in a row, the alpha was getting a _little_ frustrated, however, and opted to play dirty by distracting Yuu with some underhanded tactics. He was propped up against the small sofa in their room on the floor with his tiny mate between his legs, and slowly snaked a hand under the omega’s shirt, tracing his toned stomach and pinching his nipple lightly.

“Nn… No fair,” Noya tried to wriggle away but Asahi held on tight, nestling his lips to Yuu’s scent glands, causing the omega to drop his controller and ‘die’ in the game, “Look! You killed me!”

The omega spun around so that he was facing the broad alpha and pouted, folding his arms tightly across his chest. Asahi laughed and moved in close before biting the protruding lip. Shocked by his mate’s audacity, Noya gasped as the alpha claimed his lips firmly and pushed his tongue into the omega’s mouth to trace his palette teasingly. When he finally let Noya take a breath, it was shaky and hot and it was all the omega could do to clutch his mate tighter and silently beg for more. Asahi complied, finally happy that he could win at something.

In Tanaka’s room, Ennoshita was sitting awkwardly on the end of the other beta’s bed, fingers threaded on his lap as Ryuu tried to get the TV to work. Somehow one of the wires had come loose and he couldn’t figure out where it was supposed to go. His plans of wooing Chikara with a movie were swiftly going down the drain.

“Just leave it, we’ll figure it out tomorrow,” Chikara patted the bed beside him and blushed a little, “We can just entertain ourselves.” Tanaka’s entire face turned beetroot and his mouth fell slack at Ennoshita’s proposal and the black-haired beta suddenly realised what he’d said, “AH! I mean, like a card game or something!”

“A card game?” Tanaka cocked an eyebrow as he sat down beside Chikara, a sly smirk on his face, “Really?” He made lustful eyes at the other beta and clasped his hands together like a maiden, “And here I thought you were suggesting something _lewd_.”

Two could play at that game, “And what if I was?”

A choking sound came from Tanaka’s throat and his blush reached his ears, “Y-you were?”

Ennoshita rolled his eyes. Why were they acting so coy around one another? They were both adults, both clearly besotted with one another so why did they continue to beat around the bush? He took the initiative and pulled Tanaka by the collar so that their noses touched and kissed him firmly, releasing the other’s lips with a loud _smack_ . Obviously impressed and somewhat grateful that Chikara had made the first move, Ryuu threaded his fingers through the other beta’s dark hair and pulled him close before pressing their lips together once more, this time for a little longer. Both were panting hotly when they’d finished and Tanaka decided to try his luck with going a little further; they’d only ever gone as far as kissing and if he was being honest with himself it was starting to drive him a little crazy. He wanted to explore every facet of his lover, every curve and freckle and _taste_.

Gently, Tanaka pushed Ennoshita so that the latter was on his back on the bed. He looked practically ready to eat as he lay with his arms splayed and face blushing, dark eyes not daring to look away from Tanaka as he leaned over him, all muscle and heat. Chikara even licked his lips, mouth dry with anticipation, as Tanaka took off his shirt and moved to unbuckle his belt with slightly shaking fingers. Hands met his as he struggled with the clasp and Ryuu bit his lip as Chikara loosened his belt and pulled down his shorts and underwear to reveal his waiting cock.

“Hmm...” there was a pause as Ennoshita touched the tip with the tip of his finger, glancing up at Tanaka to see his reaction which, as he’d guessed, was one of utter impatience, “I suppose this will do.”

Tanaka pushed him back down, more forceful now, and grinned toothily, “Oh, I’ll show you! Prepare for the greatest night of your life!”

Ennoshita laughed loudly as Tanaka dove on top of him, complete happiness overtaking every other emotion for the moment, and let himself enjoy the rest of the night with the person he loved (even if it _was_ this beta dork).

Meanwhile, in Tsukishima and Yamaguchi’s room, the alpha had promised his mate a night of passion but had fallen asleep when Tadashi was in the bath, leaving the omega to crawl into bed and practice his favourite past time – staring at the ceiling. Even with the window propped open he was still ridiculously warm, and moved to lie on top of the covers rather than under the duvet with his love in the hopes of cooling down a little. He was thirsty too, perhaps his bath had been too hot. With a sigh, Tadashi slid off the bed and whipped off his shirt so that he was just in his bed shorts and shuffled down the hallway to the kitchen in search of something appropriate for a midnight snack. He was thinking something along the lines of crackers or salted peanuts.

To the omega’s surprise the kitchen light was already on and Suga was sitting on the counter with a bowl of ice cream, legs dangling happily as he ate directly from the tub. He paused with the spoon midway to his mouth at the sight of Tadashi and blushed, a little embarrassed that he’d been caught in the act.

“I see you couldn’t sleep either,” Suga pointed out as he licked the spoon clean.

Tadashi shrugged and poured himself a glass of water. He downed the entire thing before answering, “Thirsty mainly."

Suga’s eyebrows rose, “I see that.” He offered the tub of ice cream to the younger omega as he scooted off the counter, trying to lead a better example, “Want some?”

“Aren’t you eating it?”

The pregnant omega patted his bump, “I shouldn’t have too much, really.”

“Thanks,” Tadashi took the tub but instead of eating any he popped the lid back on and pressed it against the back of his neck, sighing as the coolness touched his hot skin.

“You know,” Suga started, “It’s not really _that_ hot in here,” he waited for Tadashi’s response but he was too busy rubbing the ice cream tub against his sweating forehead, “What I’m saying it I think you’re in pre-heat.”

The tub almost slipped from Yamaguchi’s hand and he quickly placed it on the table so as not to drop it, “B-but Tsukki said I didn’t smell like I was!”

“When?”

“When we’d been scenting each other on the sofa...” his face contorted a little, “Ah, maybe I smelled of you and Noya-san then, though.”

Suga chuckled and beckoned the younger omega over, “Come here, let me smell. Apparently pregnant omegas have super noses or something.”

Shyly, Tadashi shuffled closer and let Suga press his nose into his neck, inhaling deeply. It felt a little strange to let someone other than his alpha smell him so closely but Tadashi remained still as Suga flared his nostrils and then stood back, a hand on his chin as he tried to act superior. Tadashi couldn’t help but smell the change in Suga-san’s own scent and subconsciously moved his lips as his mouth watered at the sweet, creamy fragrance.

“You smell great, Suga-san,” he hadn’t meant to say it out loud and felt his cheeks heat up as he thoughts left his lips, “I- I mean, your scent changed a little...”

Suga laughed again, “Yeah, apparently I smell scrumptious now, huh?” He smiled and patted Tadashi’s bare shoulder, “And you smell like your heat is maybe a day or so away. In fact, I wouldn’t be surprised if it came tomorrow morning.”

Tadashi’s face creased into a huge smile and once again his thoughts made their way out of his mouth before his brain could command otherwise as he whispered, “Time to make my own pup...”

Suga blinked and tried to hide his own smile as Tadashi made his way back to his bedroom. The silver-haired omega would keep that particular secret to himself for the time being.

 


	18. Chapter 18

When Tsukishima felt Tadashi climb back into bed and press his warm hands to the alpha’s bare back, the aroma of freshly cut grass mixed with something deeper, more intense filled his nostrils. It was the unmistakable scent of his omega in pre-heat and immediately sent his alpha instincts into overdrive. He remembered – how could he forget – their talk about having their own pup when Tadashi’s next heat arrived and felt his patience dwindle to a dull ember as he turned over to face the freckled omega and nuzzle his face into his hot neck. Yamaguchi moaned but pushed the alpha away a little, the temperature becoming a little too much for him under the sheets.

Although every omega experienced their heat in the same sort of way, not every omega had the same symptoms and experiences during the time before their heat. Some got extremely clingy, not wanting to leave their alpha’s side like Nishinoya. Some tended to daydream more often and zone out into their own little world, often becoming clumsier and some, like Tadashi, went through the more physical symptoms. More often than not, the few hours of pre-heat for Tadashi were ones of extreme physical heat and a feeling of irritability that he couldn’t control. Sometimes he’d even send Kei away until his heat was almost upon him just so that he wouldn’t feel as annoyed by every little thing the alpha did. Now, as he lay next to his mate, Yamaguchi could sense the first stirrings of annoyance nipping at his heels.

“S’too hot, Tsukki,” Tadashi mumbled as he kicked the duvet off himself and tried to use his hand as a fan. He knew he did indeed want to try for a pup with Kei during this heat but at that particular moment in time he also felt irked by his alpha’s very presence.

Tsukishima knew all too well his mate’s symptoms and actions during his pre-heat but always liked to push his luck in the hope that one day Tadashi would just give in to him and let him have his way. His instincts, paired with the omega’s mouth-watering scent, made Tsukki lose all rationality and he moved closer to Yamaguchi until he was hovering over him on all fours.

“Stop,” Tadashi whined and tried to wriggle his way out from under the tall alpha, sweat trickling down his face and neck, “I’m not ready yet.”

The sight only made Tsukishima more aroused and the alpha gripped his mate’s wrists, pinning him in place whilst he flicked out his tongue and traced his freckled collarbone, tasting the sweet yet salty perspiration as the omega shuddered beneath him.

Kei smirked, “You promised me a pup, remember,” he continued his tongue-tracing down Tadashi’s chest and smiled as he mewled helplessly beneath him.

“No, Kei, please!” Tadashi began to pant, his breath coming out in hot puffs as the alpha lapped at his flesh, “My heat… isn’t here yet!”

Tsukishima ignored him and released his own pheromones, encircling the omega in a hot, heavy cloud of sexual tension and lust. It was too much for Tadashi and he finally lost his temper. He snarled and brought his foot up to roughly push Tsukki off of him. The alpha flopped sideways, not because he was overpowered but because he knew he’d reached his limit with teasing Tadashi and had to give in for now. He would never do something against his mate’s wishes, especially when he was in such a vulnerable state, and always stopped when he thought Yamaguchi had had enough.

“It’s too damn hot for that!” Tadashi puffed out his cheeks and stood up to stand by the window to try and get some air into his lungs and escape the intense heat of the room.

“Why don’t we take a shower?” Tsukki suggested, his golden eyes implying more than just an innocent wash was in mind.

Tadashi turned to face him and nodded, dark hair shimmering in the moonlight, “I think I will,” he saw his alpha’s smile broaden and shot any hopes he had down with, “ _Alone._ ”

* * *

 

Everyone in the den could tell someone was in pre-heat. Hell, everyone knew exactly _who_ was in pre-heat as Yamaguchi was the only omega in the pack that didn’t smell like food. It didn’t really bother the omegas as they were pretty used to the distinct aroma of that short time before their heat but they could sense that it was affecting the alphas a little, especially when Tadashi finally showed up for breakfast wearing only his underwear and some bunny slippers.

Kei had left the omega asleep in their room as he hadn’t gotten much sleep due to his body being so overheated, so when Tadashi shuffled into the kitchen red-faced and breathy the alpha almost choked on his coffee.

“What are you _doing_?!” Tsukishima yanked Tadashi onto his lap and tried to cover his bare chest with his long arms, “Get back to bed!”

Tadashi wriggled where he sat and whined in a high tone, making the alphas around the kitchen table grit their teeth and avert their eyes. Of course they’d seen Tadashi once or twice in pre-heat in high school but only ever because he’d forgotten to take his suppressants or his heat had come early. But for the freckled omega to be so blasé about showing the pack his current state it was certainly out of character and even a little dangerous, what with him seeming so vulnerable and smelling so damn good.

Suga, who had just finished his second bowl of cereal, felt the tension in the air as Noya tugged on Asahi’s wrist a little tighter and Hinata plonked himself on Kageyama’s lap to distract him and cleared his throat purposefully,

“Tadashi, maybe you should go back to your room for now.”

The younger omega shook his head and stood up, away from Kei’s grasp. He sauntered over to the fridge and opened the door wide before leaning into the coolness, eyes closing as the icy air enveloped his bare torso.

“It’s too hot in that room,” Tadashi kept his head in the fridge as he spoke, “And Kei is so _clingy_!”

Tanaka and Noya tried – and failed – to hold in their laughter as Tsukishima blushed violently and buried his head in his hands. Suga bit his cheek to stop himself smiling and moved over to the fridge and the overheated omega.

“Come on,” the pregnant omega took Tadashi’s wrist and guided him away from the fridge and out of the kitchen, “I’ll make sure your room is cool enough and Tsukishima will stay here for now,” he glanced at the blonde alpha, who clicked his tongue but remained seated, “He can come and see you later, okay?”

Tadashi nodded and let himself be led back to his and Tsukki’s room. Once inside, Suga opened the window as wide as it would go and quickly brought a rotating fan from his and Daichi’s room and set it up on the bedside table. The air blew into Yamaguchi’s face coolly and he sighed as it helped reduce his temperature just a little. He knew in the back of his mind that he was acting strangely but he couldn’t help it; whenever his heat was near he would lose all rationality and act like a spoilt brat until it was finally upon him. It usually didn’t take more than a couple of hours, however, and Tadashi was starting to worry a little as to why his heat hadn’t yet started. Tsukki wasn’t the only one impatient to have a pup.

From his spot across the room, Suga noticed the crease between Tadashi’s brows and wondered just what had the younger omega so frustrated. Sure, he knew about his plans to try for a pup but now that his heat was imminent surely that meant the wait was over and the fun part could begin?

“What’s wrong?” Koushi asked as Tadashi let the fan blow his hair from his face.

“I usually don’t have this long before my heat,” Yamaguchi flopped back onto the bed, “Why isn’t it coming?”

Suga sniffed the air lightly. He could certainly _smell_ Tadashi’s heat coming but why it hadn’t broken yet he didn’t know.

“I don’t think it’ll be much longer. Try not to worry about it.”

Tadashi sat up and twiddled his thumbs in his lap as he spoke, “Tsukki and I… We’re going to try for a pup this time,” he dared a glance up at Suga, feeling a little guilty for some reason.

Suga tried to look surprised, “Good for you! I think you’ll be great parents!” He rubbed at his small bump and smiled, “It’s not easy but I know it’ll be worth it in the end.”

“I was the one who suggested it but I think Tsukki wants it too...”

“Of course he does! He loves you!” Suga was beaming but Tadashi still seemed somewhat troubled, “Why don’t you seem as excited as I thought you’d be?”

“I...” the younger omega looked up at Suga with watery eyes and trembling lips, “Now that it’s time I’m a little scared.” He looked ashamed and swiped a stray tear from his freckled cheek, angry at his own emotions. To his surprise, Suga chuckled and Tadashi’s eyes widened as Koushi spoke gently,

“When Daichi and I started ‘officially’ trying I was _terrified_ ,” he shrugged nonchalantly, “We gave up the first time because I was shaking so much and it still took two more heats for me to actually fall pregnant. It’s a scary thing and a big decision, don’t be ashamed to feel scared or worried,” he walked over to Tadashi and ruffled his hair, “But make sure you tell Tsukishima all of this, okay? He’s your alpha and he only wants the best for you. The worry might be making your pre-heat last longer, too.” He glanced at the door and raised a silver brow, “You can come in now!”

With his eyes to the floor, Tsukki stepped into the bedroom and gave a brief nod of thanks to Suga as the pregnant omega made his exit quietly, leaving the pair alone in their room. The alpha perched on the end of the bed as Tadashi shuffled over to him on all fours, resting his forehead on his mate’s back so that he didn’t have to look him in the eye as he spoke.

“Did you hear all of that?” Tadashi asked as Kei sat patiently in front of him.

The alpha nodded and adjusted his glasses, “Yeah, sorry.”

“Are you mad at me?” the omega whined a little and Tsukki turned to face him, gripping his freckled face in his hands.

“Of course not! I’m scared too!” he shied away a little as Tadashi’s eyes bulged and stared at him like he’d grown a second head, “Like Suga-san said, it’s a big decision,” he looked back at his mate and smiled warmly, “But if we make it together we’ll be fine.”

Tadashi’s breath hitched and he nodded before looping his arms around Tsukki’s neck tightly and kissing him. As their tongues entwined, the omega felt a sudden rush of release deep within himself and his heartrate increased a little as his feverish temperature seemed to crack and change into a more intense _heat_ . _Finally_ , Tadashi thought as he wrapped his legs around Kei’s waist and the alpha reacted to his mate’s heat arriving. They smiled as they kissed and Kei lifted his omega onto his lap as they embraced one another aggressively, all heat and sweat and panting as they started their first attempt at creating a new life.

* * *

 

In the bathroom, after peeing for the third time since he’d woken up just an hour ago, Suga sensed the sudden change in the air as Tadashi’s heat arrived and felt his own body reacting to it. He felt abruptly hotter and his breathing increased until he felt so light-headed that he had to slide down to the floor on his backside to prevent himself from passing out on the tiles. When Noya’s heat had arrived Koushi had felt the same sort of symptoms as though he was having his own heat and now, as he sat on the cold bathroom floor, he could sense it happening once again. He moaned and felt his erection pressing against his zip but felt so dizzy that he couldn’t even move to close the door to give himself some privacy, nevermind try and relieve himself in any way. Nevertheless, his sweating hands fumbled with the zip as he tried to free himself but he only managed to awkwardly tangle his underwear in the teeth and make it somewhat impossible to get his hands to his awaiting member, especially as his trousers were a little too tight to begin with.

Thankfully, or perhaps not depending on your point of view, that was when Hinata shuffled into the bathroom to brush his teeth. The redhead was still a little out of it what with having the flu and it took him a few seconds to realise that Suga was on the floor, panting and mewling as he tried to free his dick from its cloth prison. The younger omega blinked dazedly and then spun on his heel to go and fetch Daichi, his face as red as his hair. Suga simply rested his head against the bathtub and waited patiently for his alpha to come and rescue him once again.


	19. Chapter 19

Why was Daichi taking so long? Koushi had been sitting on the bathroom floor for almost five minutes and there was still no sign of his mate. Had Hinata actually gone to find the alpha or had Suga just assumed that? He truly hoped that Shouyou was coherent enough to know that he needed Daichi and had not just run off to hide his embarrassment at seeing Koushi panting on the floor.

Not only was he uncomfortable because of the strange ‘false heat’ symptoms, Suga was also starting to feel a dull ache in his lower back from sitting against the bathtub on the cold tiles. He tried to stand but his legs felt like rubber and he was conscious of the fact that his entire body was weak with need and the symptoms of his condition. Maybe he should ask Daichi to take him to the hospital so that they could get something to stop the strange effects his pack members’ heats were having on his pregnant body. After all, it wasn’t something he wanted to experience so often and certainly not something that would be appropriate in the later stages of his pregnancy. Who knew what would happen if he experienced the same sort of thing in his eighth or ninth month. He didn’t want to put his pup in any unnecessary danger either, the thought of that made him whine helplessly and he felt tears pool in his brown eyes at the mere thought of it.

“Koushi!” Daichi skidded across the tiles in his bare feet, a towel wrapped around his lower half and his hair dripping wet as he knelt down beside his mate, “Are you alright? I was in the shower! What happened? Did you fall?” His tongue almost tripped over the fountain of questions that spewed from his worried mouth but he relaxed a little as Suga seemed to relax from his presence.

“Tadashi’s heat is affecting me, I think,” Koushi bit his lower lip as his crotch throbbed and he grabbed uselessly at his twitching dick only to meet that damned zip again, “I can’t get it, Dai,” he mewled softly as his alpha helped him stand.

Daichi had to hold on tight to his omega as Suga wobbled unsteadily on his feet and moaned at the ache in his crotch and back. It seemed even worse now that he was standing and Koushi hissed through his teeth when Daichi tried to walk him out towards their bedroom, making the alpha stop immediately for fear of hurting his expectant mate.

“What is it? Did I hurt you?” his brows furrowed as Suga shook his head and shuffled into the hallway.

“My back…” Koushi rubbed at the base of his spine, “The floor was uncomfortable.”

His alpha led them back into their bedroom where Suga carefully lowered himself onto the bed, wincing slightly as his butt touched the mattress, and started to take off his t-shirt. He struggled with it but managed to tear it over his head, making his silver hair stand on end wildly around his flushed face as Daichi got to work on his trousers. The alpha managed to unzip them and pull them and his underwear down to his ankles, leaving the omega to lie back on the bed, legs dangling over the edge. Suga looked like a fallen angel, his bump prominent in that position, and Daichi couldn’t help but drool a little at the sight.

Suga smiled coyly, “Like what you see?”

“Maybe,” Daichi crawled over him, pheromones thick and heavy as his skin brushed against his mate’s burning flesh. Gently, he stroked his hand over Suga’s middle, following the curve and pressed a kiss to the centre of his bump.

“Ngh,” Suga moaned and whined a little in his throat, “Dai, please, it’s too much!”

Knowing that was his cue, Daichi moved down to Suga’s hips and crotch and pressed another kiss to his waiting cock, which twitched happily from the contact. The alpha could smell the sweet raspberry scent of his mate mixed with the newer fresh cream aroma and licked his lips as he took Suga’s length into his mouth, savouring it like a fine wine. It didn’t take long for Koushi to peak and the omega bucked his hips as Daichi released his hold with a _pop_ , quickly grabbing a tissue from the night stand to catch any mess. When he looked up to get a good view of Koushi’s ‘moment’ - something he always liked to watch as Suga tended to look most beautiful at that particular point – he noticed the streaks of tears running down his mate’s temples and felt the change in the air as Suga’s pheromones turned a little sour with worry. Daichi moved to his omega’s side and helped Koushi sit up before asking,

“Is something wrong?”

With his hormones in slightly better check, Suga wiped the tears from his face and sniffled weakly, “What if this keeps happening?” he placed his hands on his small bump, “What if I keep being affected by everyone’s heat until the pup is due? It’ll be dangerous, Dai!”

Truth be told, Daichi hadn’t really thought about that. Sure, he knew it probably wasn’t good for Koushi to be having these ‘fake heats’ but he hadn’t thought about the lasting effects or the damage it could do later in the pregnancy. His hands joined the omega’s on his stomach and he kissed Suga’s beauty spot as he whispered,

“Let’s go see the doctor, okay?” Suga nodded feebly, “Do you think you can go today or do you still feel… hot?”

“I’ll go today,” with his worry out in the open he felt the fog clear from his head a little and rested his head against his alpha’s, “I want to make sure I’m doing everything right for our pup.”

Daichi kissed him again, “Me too.

* * *

 

As Suga and Daichi put on their shoes in the entryway to go and see the doctor, Hinata suddenly popped his head around the corner. He still looked a little flushed from the flu and his voice was hoarse from coughing but he seemed to be on the road to recovery as he smiled merrily at the pair.

“I hope everything goes well at the hospital, Suga-san!” he chirped.

Suga smiled, “Thanks Hinata,” he scented the younger omega lightly on the neck and ruffled his hair, “We won’t be long!”

“Take care!”

The redhead watched the pair leave and returned to the living room where the rest of the pack, save for Yamaguchi and Tsukishima, were gathered. Nishinoya sighed loudly from his spot on the long sofa and stretched his short body so that his head was on Asahi’s lap and his feet on Tanaka’s. The beta grabbed them and yanked hard so that the tiny omega ended up hanging from Tanaka’s hands upside down off the edge of the sofa as he spoke.

“I’m _bored_!” Noya whined as he struggled to free his feet from the beta and ended up sliding out of his socks onto the carpet.

“Ditto,” Tanaka threw the socks at Noya with a disgusted face, “Sundays are so lame!”

“Why don’t we go into town or something?” Ennoshita suggested.

“There’s that new ice cream shop!” Asahi licked his lips at the thought of trying one of the sundaes he’d seen in the shop window with the nuts and cream on top.

“OH!” Hinata coughed a little, “Yes! Let’s go there!”

Kageyama, who was sitting beside the ginger omega, pinched Hinata’s cheek firmly and growled, “You’re still ill, you should stay here.”

Big watery eyes blinked up at Tobio, making the alpha’s chest clench, and Shouyou’s lip protruded slightly, “But I feel a lot better than I did! And ice cream will be nice for my throat!” The omega put on his best innocent face, “ _Please_ , Tobio, let’s go!”

The raven-haired alpha rolled his eyes and gave up, “Fine! But if you’re ill when we get back you can take care of yourself.”

Hinata clapped his hands happily and joined Noya and Tanaka in a small victory dance as Tsukishima snook past them into the kitchen. Tadashi had fallen asleep and it was a good opportunity for the alpha to grab some supplies to try and keep his omega hydrated during his heat as he tended to have a one track mind for the few days he experienced it and usually forgot to do anything other than fuck and sleep. He grinned at that particular thought as he carried some bottles of water back down the hallway towards their bedroom, only to meet Asahi standing in the doorway. _Shit_ , Tsukishima thought as he glanced past the older alpha and saw Tadashi sleeping naked on top of their bed, _I forgot to close the door_.

He could smell the intoxicating pheromones of his omega from there and guessed that Asahi could too, judging by the way his pupils were blown and his nostrils flared. The last thing Kei wanted to do was start a fight over Tadashi but his alpha instincts had already kicked in and were screaming at him to protect his omega at all costs, even if it meant sparring with Asahi-san. Clinging to the last remaining rational parts of his brain, Tsukishima cleared his throat and tried to speak casually.

“Excuse me, Asahi-san,” he moved to walk around him but Asahi stood firm as he turned to face Kei, eyes dark and all reason seemingly distant from the older alpha’s mind. Tsukishima growled deep in his chest - as did Asahi - and stood up a little straighter, his height helping him ascertain dominance, “Please move, Asahi-san.”

The air was thick with tension, both alphas refusing to give up the delicious smelling omega in the room just metres away, until Nishinoya suddenly appeared from down the hallway wondering where his mate had got to. The short omega immediately felt the domineering alpha pheromones in the air and darted to Asahi’s side, tugging on his arm to try and move him away from where Tadashi lay helpless on the bed.

“Asahi,” Noya mewled as he pulled harder, “Come on, let’s go!”

He didn’t feel particularly offended that his alpha was intoxicated by another omega, it was in his nature after all and with such a delectable specimen in front of him it was no wonder Asahi’s alpha-side was rearing its head for once. It _did_ , however, bother Yuu that he was now being ignored in favour of squaring off with Tsukishima and so the omega did the only thing he could think of to distract his alpha from the fight. He bit him. Omegas didn’t have particularly sharp teeth as they weren’t really made for fighting but they were strong enough to break the skin on Asahi’s forearm and make the alpha spin around in shock to look at his mate, releasing the rubber band that had been about to snap between him and Kei.

“Yuu?!” Asahi squawked, “Did you just-”

Noya grinned toothily, “Yep! Now stop starting fights and let’s go get ice cream, you big ape!”

It suddenly dawned on Asahi as to what he was just doing and he spun on his heel, head bowed at Tsukishima, “I am _so_ sorry!” he fumbled with his words as he tried to find the best way to apologise, “ I just caught a whiff of Yamaguchi and… I’m _sorry_! I wasn’t myself!”

Inside the bedroom, Tadashi stirred and began to whimper for his mate and so Tsukishima bowed silently at Asahi and Nishinoya and scurried into his room before slamming the door behind him.

“Well,” Noya kissed the bite mark on Asahi’s arm, “I’m glad you didn’t try to kill each other.”

Asahi sighed and let his shoulders sag, “I don’t know what came over me.”

Yuu shrugged and led the way back towards the living room, “You were actually acting like an alpha for once,” he grinned wickedly as he linked his arm through his mate’s, “It was pretty hot.”

Before Asahi could internally combust, Tanaka lifted Yuu into the air and carried him towards the door whilst yelling something about them being late for the ice cream. Ennoshita exchanged a confused yet redundant look with Asahi and they followed the rest of the group outside, choosing to walk into town as it was nice weather for once and nobody fancied being stuck in a hot car with the sun beaming down on them, especially not with two over-excited omegas and a nut-job beta.

Thankfully there weren’t many people in the ice cream parlour, aptly named ‘Cream and Punishment’, and so Ennoshita and Kageyama chose the booth by the window whilst the others ordered at the counter. Hinata couldn’t decide on what flavour he wanted and ended up ordering three separate scoops, whereas Nishinoya and Asahi opted for the large nutty sundaes and Tanaka the mint chocolate one. It was nice to just relax for once without worrying about anyone’s heat or money worries and as they joined the others in the booth the sweet smells of the parlour sent the group into a sort of chilled out stupor as they waited for their desserts. Even when the ice creams arrived – Ennoshita had a plain vanilla scoop whilst Kageyama had chosen a strawberry milkshake – they sat in silence and simply enjoyed one another’s company, feeling safe with their pack mates.

Shouyou was battling against a brain-freeze as he people-watched out of the window and suddenly spotted Daichi and Sugawara walking past. He knelt on the seat and pressed his face to the glass until the head alpha caught his eye and mimed a scolding from the other side of the window before he and Suga stepped inside. The pair ordered and joined the others at the booth, squeezing in beside Noya and Ennoshita on the ends of the seats, and Koushi sat back, letting his head rest against the soft seat behind him.

“How did it go at the hospital?” Ennoshita asked as he handed Tanaka the last of his ice cream to finish off.

Daichi glanced at Suga but the omega had his eyes closed, “Not bad. The doctor said it wasn’t uncommon for pregnant omegas to have some heat symptoms, especially when living with other omegas, and gave Koushi some pills to take.”

“So he won’t be affected any more?” Hinata asked, glad that his upcoming heat wouldn’t cause Suga-san any discomfort.

“Shouldn’t be,” Daichi nodded at the waitress as she handed him and Koushi their desserts.

At the arrival of his peach sorbet, Suga opened his eyes and began devouring the cool ice quickly, thankful for the cold sensation it sent through his body. It had been stifling in the hospital and on the walk back through town he thought he might faint from the heat. The sorbet, however, was an oasis in the warm weather and he felt himself relaxing as it began to lower his overall temperature. Unfortunately, the ice cream seemed to have had the same effect on Hinata and the redhead had started to shiver, teeth chattering as he tried to finish his third bowl. Kageyama rolled his eyes at the omega but shrugged off his jacket and draped it over Shouyou’s shoulders nonetheless.

“I’ll be right back,” Suga slid out of the booth and headed for the bathroom, the cold making him suddenly need to pee.

As soon as the pregnant omega was out of sight, Daichi leaned over the table and began to speak quickly and quietly, “Okay, so it’s Koushi’s birthday on Wednesday and I want to throw him a surprise party,” he narrowed his eyes at Hinata, “That means he can’t know about it,” Hinata nodded seriously as the head alpha continued, “Any ideas for presents?”

“Asahi and I were thinking of something for the pup?” Noya licked his spoon clean as Daichi shook his head.

“No, this will be the last time in a while that everything will be about Koushi and not the pup,” Daichi’s cheeks pinked a little, “We can have a baby shower another time but I want this to be just about him, okay?”

The others nodded in understanding and Suga returned to a table surrounded by very sheepish looking pack mates. He wondered what on earth had made them all so suspicious and chalked it down to his pack just being weirdos as he finished off his sorbet with a smile.


	20. Chapter 20

Wednesday came around far too fast for Daichi’s liking. He’d desperately been trying to put everything together for Suga’s surprise party but still didn’t feel prepared enough. He wanted it to be an extra special birthday for his mate as it would be his last before their pup was born and he wanted it to be a day devoted only to Koushi. Of course, they’d have a baby shower in a few months where the pack could buy things solely for the pup and Koushi would no doubt love it but for now Daichi wanted to concentrate on treating his omega.

The plan was to take Koushi into town for the afternoon, just the two of them, so that the others could set up the party in the den and then bring Suga home at around six to surprise him. Daichi had originally planned to have the party a little later in the evening but Nishinoya reminded him that the pregnant omega had been nodding off at around eight for the past few weeks and he at least wanted Koushi to be _conscious_ for the party. Apart from that small revision the plan was all set but Daichi, being the perfectionist ex-captain that he was, still felt a little under-prepared. He just hoped he’d remembered everything now that the day had finally arrived.

He sat on the edge of the bed as Koushi finally stirred and wrapped his arms around his alpha’s waist, inhaling Daichi’s smoky scent deeply.

“Morning, Sleeping Beauty,” the alpha pressed a kiss to Koushi’s hair, “Happy Birthday!” Another alteration to his original plan had been to scrap the idea of pretending to forget that it was Suga’s birthday altogether. Asahi suggested that it might upset him and Daichi decided he didn’t want his mate to spend his birthday feeling miserable, or worse – angry. Heaven knew what Suga would do if he found out Daichi had been _pretending_ the whole time and the alpha certainly didn’t want to incur the wrath of his hormonal mate.

Beside him, Suga stretched, his bones popping as he did so. He sat up against the headboard and Daichi joined him, a strong arm draped around his waist as the alpha took a small package from the bedside table and handed it to Koushi. The omega blushed shyly as he tore open the colourful paper. Inside was a framed photograph of their high school volleyball team, including Ukai, Takeda and the managers. Everyone – save for Tsukishima who looked a little miffed and Kageyama who just looked awkward – was smiling brightly, red-faced as they’d just finished a particularly tough match against another school.

Daichi glanced at his mate to try and gage his reaction and began to flounder a little when he saw that Koushi was crying quietly,

“Ah!” the alpha waved his arms uselessly, “I’m sorry! Is it awful? I thought-”

Suga shook his head and wiped his tears away swiftly before turning to his mate with a warm smile, “It’s perfect. I love it!”

The colour returned to Daichi’s face and he held Koushi’s cheeks between his hands before kissing him firmly, the omega immediately melting into the embrace. He would have stayed there all morning were it not for the fact that his bladder felt fit to burst and so he gently pulled away from the alpha’s lips and shuffled into the en-suite, his cheeks still flushed. Daichi sighed, a drunken grin on his face, and prayed that the rest of the day would go as smoothly.

* * *

 

At around lunchtime, the head alpha gently nudged Suga awake. The omega had fallen asleep on the sofa in the living room and, although he looked so peaceful and content, Daichi really needed to get him out of the den so that the others could prepare for the party. Wide, brown eyes stared up at Daichi and Suga pouted, a little upset that he’d been woken from a particularly pleasant dream. Nevertheless, he sat upright and blinked away the dizziness as his mate’s cheeks pinked in front of him. He briefly wondered why Daichi was so flustered but chalked it down to his alpha instincts acting up again and let him squirm a little before asking what it was he wanted.

“Let’s go out for lunch,” the alpha replied as he helped Suga to his feet, “A birthday treat!”

Suga tilted his head a little, momentarily checking his stomach for any signs of queasiness, and when he decided he didn’t feel the least bit sickly he nodded, “That’d be nice, thanks Dai.”

The pair left the house, Daichi winking at Asahi as they left, and the rest of the pack quickly got to work on setting up the party. Noya was on balloon duty and burst at least six before getting the hang of the helium tank, making Asahi jump with fright every time one of them popped loudly. The tiny omega also enjoyed making Hinata laugh until he started to cough violently when Noya inhaled some of the gas and spoke in a high-pitched chipmunk voice. Shouyou was then ordered to sit down and shut up by Tobio who didn’t want to see his flu making a comeback any time soon. The raven-haired alpha was attempting to hang fairy lights across the ceiling but was currently tangled up in them like a fish in a net and kept cursing under his breath as yet another knot appeared in the string. Thankfully Ennoshita was there to rescue him and they soon got the room twinkling like the night sky.

Asahi had baked a huge sponge cake and decorated it with orange and black frosting and was currently pulling warm cookies from the oven, the smell immediately attracting Hinata and Yuu like two hungry puppies. The Ace had to slap their hands away from the hot tray a few times before he finally gave up and rested it on a high cabinet where neither could reach. Tanaka was pouring various nibbles into bowls, although only half of them seemed to be making the trip into the porcelain and not his mouth, and then he moved into the lounge to help Chikara paint the big ‘Happy Birthday’ banner that the beta had laid out on the floor.

All of the chatter and excited pheromones had caught the attention of Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, who had finally finished his heat, and the pair wandered into the living room to see what was going on. Tadashi looked a little weak what with not eating for four or five days and Kei guided him to the sofa so that the omega could sit down rather than fall.

“How’re you feeling?” Hinata asked as he scooted over to Tadashi, who smiled warmly.

“Good, thanks!” he glanced at Tsukki and couldn’t help the blush that coloured his cheeks, “ _Very_ good.”

It must have been catching because Hinata’s cheeks reddened too and he had to look away from the flirtatious pair before continuing, “We’re making a surprise party for Suga-san!”

Tadashi’s hand shot to his mouth, “That was _today_?! I forgot! What am I going to do? I didn’t get him a gift!”

Noticing the sourness of worry in his mate’s pheromones, Tsukishima was quickly by his side, rubbing Tadashi’s back in gentle circles as he spoke softly, “Hey, don’t worry. I knew your heat was going to be around this time and got him something in advance.”

Tadashi’s eyes sparkled and he smiled, “You did?!” he looped his arms around Kei’s neck and nuzzled his scent glands lovingly, “Thank you, Tsukki!”

“Smooth, Tsukishima,” Noya grinned wolfishly at the blonde and Kei turned his face away, lips slightly pouted.

Tadashi finally released Tsukishima, who decided to use his height to help Noya pin up some balloons, and turned his attention to the betas on the floor, “Anything I can help with?”

With a paintbrush in his hand and paint somehow on his cheek, Tanaka grinned and thrust a brush into the freckled omega’s hand before gesturing to the banner, “Help yourself! We’ve done the letters but we need some patterns or something around the edge.”

“Maybe some stars or confetti?” Ennoshita suggested as he finished off the ‘Y’, his tongue out in concentration.

“I know exactly what I’ll paint.”

Tadashi smiled and got onto his knees to start on the banner as Kageyama flopped down next to Hinata on the sofa, his usually smooth black hair tousled from his battle with the fairy lights. He didn’t have much time to rest, however, as Asahi asked for some help in carrying the kitchen table into the living room and then Hinata finally got to lend a hand by placing the bowls of nibbles on said table. Everything looked just right and Noya felt impatient as he and the others returned to their rooms to change into something more ‘party-like’; he wanted the festivities to start _now_ rather than when the guest of honour finally returned home.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, after a small lunch of chicken salad and iced tea, Daichi and Suga window shopped for a while as they simply enjoyed one another’s company. It seemed like months since they’d spent time just the two of them and they were both content to spend the day holding hands and chatting about nothing in particular. They strolled through the centre of town, admiring the blooming flowers in the window baskets and the ever-excited dogs being led by their owners in the hot sun. Suga spotted a newborn baby in a pram and rushed over to coo at it as the mother glowed with pride and Daichi exchanged an awkward smile with the alpha father.

The pair stopped for shaved ice at a market stall and explored the different craft exhibits whilst enjoying the cool snacks, Suga even bought some supplies to try and make a baby mobile for above the crib, his smile almost reaching his ears as Daichi handed over the money. It felt like the best birthday he’d ever had; nothing too extravagant or over the top but just spending time with his alpha and enjoying the fresh air. Koushi felt like nothing could interrupt their perfect day, that was until he suddenly felt light-headed and wobbled a little on his feet. He brought a hand to his head as his eyes glazed over and his entire frame tilted so that he ended up leaning against Daichi, who quickly gripped the omega’s biceps to stop him falling.

“Koushi!” The alpha moved his mate to a bench near the fountain in the middle of the marketplace and sat him down carefully, “Kou?”

Suga leaned forwards, his hand in his silver hair as he tried to stop the world spinning, and inhaled and exhaled a few times before finally turning to Daichi, his face pale and clammy, “I’m okay. I think...”

“Should I call an ambulance?” Daichi’s voice was raised and they’d gathered a small group of concerned onlookers, much to Suga’s annoyance and embarrassment.

The omega shook his head and sat back, one hand on his bump, “No, it’s alright. I just got a little dizzy.”

“Are you sure?!” Daichi looked half crazed, “You almost fainted! We should be sure there’s nothi-”

Koushi’s hand slapped against the alpha’s mouth, silencing Daichi, and he glared at his mate as he spoke quietly, “I’m. Fine. People are looking. Shut up.” When he thought Daichi wasn’t going to continue freaking out, Suga took his hand away and gestured to the small crowd gathered around them, “I’m okay! You can go away now!” He turned back to his concerned mate and sighed, “Can we go home now please?”

After waiting ten minutes to make sure Suga wasn’t going to keel over again, the pair began the walk back through town towards their den. As much as Daichi knew it was for the best to get the omega back home, he also couldn’t help but notice that it was only 5pm and was desperately trying to text Asahi to warn him of their early arrival. Koushi noticed his mate glaring at his phone screen and squeezed Daichi’s hand a little tighter,

“Something wrong?” he stood on his tiptoes to try and see the screen but Daichi pulled his hand away and plastered an obviously fake smile on his face.

“Nope! Nothing at all! Not a thing!”

Not convinced by the alpha’s appalling acting, Suga curled his lip and grabbed for the phone, only to be thwarted by Daichi’s extra strength. The omega pouted and pulled his hand from Daichi’s embrace,

“Sure seems like _something_ to me,” Suga whined in his throat as they walked through the farmhouse gate and across the lawn towards the front door, “I hate it when you hide things from me.”

They stepped inside the den, Suga only registering the heightened scent of excited pheromones in his subconscious as he focused his energy on sulking at Daichi, and took off their shoes in the entryway before moving to the living room. The pregnant omega had just opened his mouth to scold Daichi for keeping secrets when the entire room erupted into a loud chorus of ‘SURPRISE!’

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

“SURPRISE!”

Suga snapped his mouth shut and stared at the group of friends in front of him. Asahi was standing in the middle with a large cake covered in brightly lit candles – he looked a little nervous to be holding it if Suga was being honest – while the rest of the pack smiled brightly at the pregnant omega, excited pheromones swirling around the room and making everything feel a little lighter. Nishinoya pulled a party popper a fraction late and it banged loudly, slithers of paper floated to the ground and into Suga’s silver hair. He turned to Daichi, a blush on his face as his embarrassment took over.

“This is what you were hiding from me?”

Daichi nodded and smiled lopsidedly, still a little ashamed that he’d had to lie to his love, “Sorry, Kou. I wanted it to be a surprise.”

“It _is_!” Suga swung his arms around his alpha’s neck and nuzzled his face into his scent glands, mumbling into his neck, “Thank you so much!”

“Come and see what we’ve done, Suga-san!” Hinata couldn’t hold back his excitement any longer and he grabbed Suga’s hand to tug him further into the living room.

The fairy lights certainly were effective; they lit up the ceiling like a thousand tiny stars and Suga felt his eyes prick with tears at the pretty sight. Colourful balloons floated in corners and against the ceiling and on the far wall a banner that read ‘Happy Birthday’ took centre stage. Suga noticed the carefully painted volleyballs littered across the sign and listened as Hinata explained that Yamaguchi had chosen that particular detail. The redhead then gestured to the large kitchen table that had somehow been dragged into the lounge; it was covered in plates of various salty and sweet nibbles, cupcakes, sandwiches and homemade baked goods that smelled wonderful.

“Wow,” Suga breathed, genuinely awed by the amount of effort his pack-mates had made just for him, “This looks great, guys!”

“Right!” Hinata’s smile seemed to reach his ears, “We all pitched in. Even Tsukishima!”

The blonde clicked his tongue, “I did more than you, shrimp!”

Before the arguing could escalate, Asahi cleared his throat purposefully and lifted the cake he was holding a little higher, “Umm… Could you blow out these candles so I can put this down, Suga?”

The silver-haired omega chuckled at Asahi’s struggle and quickly moved to blow out the candles, eyes closed as he made his wish. When he opened them again the cake was in the middle of the table and Asahi was wiping the sweat from his brow, thankful that he hadn’t dropped the fruits of his labour.

“Asahi baked the cake you know!” Noya puffed out his chest, a proud mate if ever there was one, “And the biscuits and cupcakes!”

Daichi raised an eyebrow at the bearded alpha, “You did? I didn’t know you were so into baking.”

A little embarrassed, Asahi scratched his ponytail and glanced aside, “I’m actually thinking of opening my own bakery in town.”

“WHOA!” Hinata almost choked on the cupcake that was currently occupying his mouth, “THAT’S AWESOME, ASAHI-SAN!”

Kageyama whacked the back of the omega’s head, partly to shut him up and partly to stop him choking to death and ruining the party. No one wanted a dead omega as a centre piece.

“Why don’t you open your presents and then we can eat!” Tanaka began to carry over some of the wrapped boxes and plonked them down on the floor in front of the sofa as Suga sat down.

“Open mine first!” Tanaka shoved a small rectangular box onto Suga’s lap and the omega took it obediently, tearing open the rather haphazardly wrapped parcel. Inside was a paper fan which, when he flicked it open, was painted with a beautiful crow in mid-flight. Its opalescent blue-black wings shimmered in the twinkling lights prettily.

“I love it, Ryuu, thanks!” Suga fanned himself with it for added effect and the beta grinned toothily.

“I thought you might get too hot in the summer months what with the pup and all,” Tanaka blushed a little and scratched at his chin but smiled once more when Koushi rubbed his head lovingly.

“It’s perfect.”

The omega placed the fan aside carefully as Hinata and Kageyama stepped forward and handed him their gift. It was a little more carefully wrapped and even had a red bow on top, which Suga peeled off delicately. Before he’d even opened the box he could smell something floral and, once opened, it revealed a set of skin lotions and bath bombs, each smelling of different flowers.

“For some ‘you’ time,” Hinata spoke like he’d been given lines to say and glanced at Daichi for confirmation that he’d said it right. When the head alpha winked, Shouyou relaxed his shoulders and smiled, “We wanted you to relax sometimes, too!”

The shared looks hadn’t gone unnoticed by Suga and he chuckled before pulling Kageyama and Shouyou onto the sofa to sit beside him, “Smells great! I’ll start using them tonight!” He bent down and picked up a slim envelope, turning it in his hand to see if it said who it was from.

“That’s from me,” Ennoshita sat down on the armchair opposite and shrugged his shoulders, “I can return it if you don’t like it.”

Suga shook his head and opened the envelope. He pulled out a laminated card and read its contents aloud, “Two days and two nights stay at Starry Night Hot Springs,” his mouth dropped open at Chikara’s generosity but the beta encouraged him to read on, “This pass ensures that ten people may stay for the allotted time,” Koushi stared at Ennoshita, eyes wide, “This is too much, Ennoshita! It must have cost a fortune!”

The beta shook his head, “My aunt owns it so I got a good discount. Plus, it’s for all of us.”

Tanaka dived onto Chikara’s lap and ruffled his black hair, “You’re so _cool_ , Chika!”

“Thank you. Really,” Suga handed Daichi the pass for safe-keeping and turned to Noya as he knelt down beside the sofa. The small omega was vibrating as he handed Suga his gift, a huge smile plastered on his mischievous face.

“That’s from both of us,” Asahi placed a large hand on Yuu’s shoulder as Suga opened the gift, careful not to tear the pretty sparkling paper.

The package was heavier than the other gifts and Suga had to balance it carefully on his lap in order not to knock it off the sofa. Inside the box there were two separately wrapped parcels and he tore open the heavier one first. It was a pastel blue, oval-shaped vase of some sort. It wasn’t tall, though, more long and shallow and made of polished clay. Koushi eyed Noya and Asahi suspiciously and opened the other parcel. It contained a pack of seeds and a small booklet explaining how to grow your own Bonsai tree. The omega’s mouth made a small ‘o’ shape as he finally figured out what it was they’d bought him.

“Apparently it can take up to like twenty years to fully grow,” Noya explained as Suga flipped through the booklet, “So we thought you and the pup could work on it together as he or she grows, too.”

A single tear spilled down Suga’s cheek and Asahi floundered as Daichi stepped behind the sofa and squeezed his mate’s shoulders, leaning down to whisper into his ear,

“We’ll make sure they both grow perfectly,” he smiled at Asahi and Nishinoya, “Great idea, thanks.”

Suga was still a little choked up at the idea of growing the tree with his child but smiled warmly at his pack-mates and accepted the final parcel, this one from Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. The pregnant omega noticed Tadashi trying to get a better view of him opening the gift, almost as if he himself didn’t know what he’d bought him, and so he patted the space beside him on the sofa and Tadashi parked his bottom down, eager eyes wide as Suga tore open the paper. Whatever was inside was soft and felt like fleece as he pulled it from the confines of the wrapping paper, taking a moment to fully absorb what it was he was looking at.

Staring back at Suga, on the cover of a very soft cushion, was Daichi’s face. His mate had never enjoyed his photograph being taken but that particular image of him looked like it had been taken candidly, or maybe as a surprise attack. The alpha looked shocked and kind of irritated, frozen on the soft fabric for all eternity. On the sofa beside Suga, Tadashi’s face was contorted into one of horror; he looked ashamed at the gift and was glaring daggers at Tsukki when Suga finally let the laugh out that he’d been desperately trying to hold in so as not to offend the pair. He wiped tears – of laughter this time - from his brown eyes and tried to catch his breath between guffaws.

“This is _amazing_!” he held it up next to Daichi’s real face and another bout of laughter erupted from him, “It captures you perfectly, Dai!”

The alpha snatched it from his mate and whacked him over the head with it, his own face contorted by laughing so much. Yamaguchi, however, still looked mortified as he yanked Tsukishima’s wrist so that the alpha was bent over next to him.

“What the heck is _that_?!” he angrily whispered into Tsukki’s ear, “It’s awful!” He turned to Suga, “I am so sorry, Suga-san! I was still going through my heat so Tsukki bought it without me!”

Kei tugged his wrist free gently and cleared his throat, speaking to the whole room, “That was just the free gift I got with the _actual_ present.” He handed Suga a small box covered in dinosaur gift wrap and straightened his glasses in an attempt to hide his blush.

Quickly, so as not to torture poor Tadashi any longer, Suga unwrapped the box and looked at the picture on the box inside.

“Oh! Thank you!” Suga smiled widely and showed the box to Daichi, “An instant camera!”

Yamaguchi’s jaw slackened at the sight of the gift, the really _great_ gift, and he threaded his fingers through Tsukki’s as he whispered a ‘sorry’ towards his mate.

“I’m going to capture even more great moments like this one,” Suga patted the cushion with Daichi’s face on and stuck out his tongue as the alpha tried to snatch it away.

 

* * *

 

The rest of the evening continued with laughter, too much food and far too many candid photographs of the pack doing various ridiculous things. Suga managed to capture Noya balancing on Tanaka’s shoulders – well the actual photo was of the tiny omega _falling_ from Ryuu’s shoulders but the beta insisted that it still counted – and he even took one of Kageyama with cake icing on his nose before the raven-haired alpha realised it was there, much to Hinata’s delight. Asahi got a good shot of Suga and Daichi having a sweet moment touching Suga’s bump and Tadashi somehow managed to take a perfect photo of his thumb as it was in the way of the lens. By the time the party was starting to filter out, there was a small pile of photographs on the sofa, evidence of a time well spent.

As Nishinoya, Yamaguchi and Asahi started to clear away the plates and tackle the washing up, Suga was beginning to nod off in the armchair. He was laid across Daichi’s lap and every few seconds his head flopped towards the alpha’s shoulder before snapping back into position in a feeble attempt to stay awake. It wasn’t working, however, and Daichi quickly decided to retire to their room for the evening. He stood up, his mate in his arms like a princess, and thanked everyone for the party before heading down the hall to their room where he carefully laid Koushi on the bed. The omega stirred and propped his elbow on the bed as Daichi changed into his pyjamas.

“I think this was the best birthday ever,” Koushi lay on his back as his mate peeled off his pants and pulled on his bed shorts for him.

Daichi’s hands made their way under the omega’s t-shirt, sliding up over his small bump as he pulled the shirt over his head, “Mhmm, good,” he kissed Suga’s collarbone, nibbling a little as Koushi gasped.

“I’m so ~ahh~ happy here,” Koushi lifted his hands above his head as Daichi moved to kiss his lips, only to come face to face with his own mugshot on the cushion. At some point someone had snook into their room and placed it on the bed, it may even have been Suga himself in preparation for this very moment.

“Oh, for...” Daichi slapped the cushion aside to reveal his mate’s blushing, chuckling face and in that moment he believed that he’d never seen Suga looking so beautiful or so happy and he stopped his groping for a moment to fully absorb the scene before him, feeling utterly grateful that he got to spend the rest of his life with such a wonderful mate.

“Thanks for the party, Dai,” Suga’s voice was muffled by sleep as he and the alpha snuggled under the covers, “I love you.”

“We all love you, that’s why we did it,” Daichi looped his arms around his love’s torso, inhaling his sweet scent deeply, “Now get some sleep you old geezer.”

“Hey,” Suga mumbled, already half asleep and too far gone to really put up much of a fight, “I’m not _that_ old!”

 


	22. Chapter 22

Almost a month had passed since Tsukishima and Yamaguchi had had their first attempt at creating a pup. The time seemed to have dragged on, going in slow motion as the pair waited impatiently for the moment they could finally use a pregnancy test and see if Tadashi was expecting. Omegas had to wait at least twenty days after mating to use a test successfully, anything earlier and the test wouldn’t work properly. It was a trying time for the two of them and not one Kei wanted to repeat if possible, he just wanted to know the results already.

The alpha didn’t even realise he’d been dreaming about Tadashi taking the test until he was woken up by a draft coming from the bedroom door, which stood ajar. He felt for his glasses and looked through them at the alarm clock: 3:54am. His hands reached over to loop around Tadashi only to rest on the crumpled sheets, his omega nowhere to be seen. Perhaps he’d gone to the bathroom or to get a glass of water but something in the back of his mind was telling Kei to go and check, just in case. He yawned as he shuffled down the hall and his eyes suddenly widened as the scent of freshly cut grass – Tadashi – mixed with an overwhelming wave of negativity that hit him square in the chest. It was as if he was feeling the emotions himself but he knew all too well that they were indeed his mate’s feelings, flowing into him through their bond.

Kei rushed into the bathroom where Tadashi’s scent was strongest and found the freckled omega sitting on the edge of the bathtub, staring at his hands with his head lowered. He was mewling softly as tears dripped onto his bare thighs, so engrossed in his own head that he didn’t even notice the alpha approach until Tsukki sat down beside him and wrapped a long arm around his trembling shoulders.

“What’s wrong?” Kei could already guess what had his mate so upset but he needed to hear it from the omega himself, just to clarify his doubts.

Tadashi looked up into his mate’s golden eyes, his own rimmed with red as he swiped at his tears. He shook his head and handed Tsukki a small plastic stick, “I wanted to surprise you with the good news,” he sniffed loudly and shrugged, “But it was negative.”

The alpha looked blankly at the small piece of plastic that had upset his mate and wanted to snap it in half for being so mean. Stupid really, that an inanimate object could inflict such pain, but he hated it nonetheless. He hated its stupid pink case and its stupid single blue line. But he needed to be strong for Yamaguchi and forced a slim smile onto his face as he stroked his other hand through the omega’s hair.

“That’s okay,” he wiped a stray tear from Tadashi’s starry cheek, “It just means we get to try again, right?” He smiled again, this time a little more genuine, “And that was the fun part, wasn’t it?”

The omega’s lip twitched into something almost resembling a smile and he leaned his head against Tsukki’s shoulder, “I just had high hopes, you know? But you’re right, we’ll definitely do it next time!”

He nuzzled Kei’s scent glands and the alpha responded with a kiss to his forehead before he felt Tadashi jostling against his neck. Thinking he was crying again, Tsukishima lifted his mate’s head, only to find an expression of humour rather than misery. He tilted his head in confusion as the omega pointed to the stick in Kei’s hand.

“Tsukki,” he chuckled, “You _do_ know I peed on that right?”

The plastic stick clattered to the floor as Kei realised his mistake and Tadashi couldn’t hold in his laughter any longer. The alpha allowed it this time, even if it _was_ at his expense, he was just happy to see his mate smiling once again. Plus, he thought as they walked back to their room hand in hand, they could look forward to trying for a pup once more when Tadashi’s next heat rolled around. That was always fun.

* * *

 

“Kou, have you seen my blue shirt with the white collar?” Daichi hopped on one leg as he pulled on a sock, already knowing he was going to be late for work at the rate he was going. When his mate didn’t reply he huffed and waved his arms in front of the omega’s face as Suga stared into space from his spot on the bed, “Earth to Koushi, have you seen my work shirt?”

Suga’s orbit was interrupted as Daichi flailed in front of him and he blinked up at his alpha, eyes wide and innocent, “Huh? No, I haven’t seen it.”

“I’ll have to wear my old one,” he raked through the wardrobe until finally finding the older shirt and started buttoning it up, all fingers and thumbs as the clock ticked loudly like it was clicking its tongue at how late Daichi was going to be.

Something seemed to suddenly snap into place with Koushi and he frowned up at his mate, a little irked as he asked, “You’re at work today?”

The alpha stopped buttoning and started on his tie as he nodded, “Yeah, I told you last night.”

“You did?” Suga pouted and tugged on his pyjama top, which was pulled taught across his substantial bump, “I don’t remember.”

Finally, Daichi stopped flapping and perched on the end of the bed next to his mate. He placed his palm flat against Koushi’s belly and leaned in to scent the omega, releasing a little more pheromones so that the aroma would last until he got home. Beneath his touch, Suga relaxed a little and leaned into Daichi’s neck to inhale his smoky scent a little more. He looped his arms around the alpha’s neck and whispered into his ear,

“Do you have to go?”

Something tugged at Daichi’s conscience but he pushed it away. He was only going to be working for another month or so and needed to keep his resolve until then if they wanted to be living on anything other than bread and water for the next few months. With a sigh, the alpha pushed Koushi to arm’s length and took his soft hands in his own slightly calloused ones, kissing each long finger as he spoke.

“We need the money, Kou,” he held Suga’s hands to his nose and inhaled his sweet scent, “It’s only for the next few weeks and then I’ll be home to take care of you, okay?”

“Promise?”

Daichi nodded and released another wave of soothing pheromones, “I promise. I’ll be home around six,” he stood up and pressed a firm kiss to Koushi’s silver hair, “Love you.”

And with that he was gone. Suga sighed shakily and rubbed his belly, which growled loudly, interrupting his moment of contemplation. He chuckled and nodded, lips in a firm line as he shook any negative thoughts from his mind.

“I suppose you’re hungry now, huh?”

At five and a half months along, Koushi finally _looked_ pregnant; his t-shirts all rode up his bump and he was struggling to find anything that fit other than sweatpants to wear on his lower half. He didn’t really mind, though, it all just showed that his pup was growing and getting stronger and his constant hunger certainly indicated that the baby in his belly was going to be demanding from the get-go. The omega sighed and made his way to the kitchen, tugging on his pyjama top subconsciously as the smell of warm pancakes filled his nostrils.

In the kitchen, Yamaguchi was at the stove with the frying pan as he poured in some pancake mix whilst Tsukishima devoured his third of the morning. The tall alpha had broken up from university for the summer, as had Tobio and Shouyou, and they were all currently waiting in line for Tadashi’s scrumptiously-smelling breakfast. When said omega saw Suga pad into the kitchen, however, the line was disrupted as he handed Koushi the newest pancake.

“Oh!” Suga made himself comfortable at the table and didn’t hesitate to tuck into the sweet delight, “Yum! Thanks, Tadashi!”

The others waited patiently for their turn and then joined the silver-haired omega at the kitchen table, quiet for once as they savoured the flavours of the various spreads they’d chosen. Suga was about to ask for a second pancake but paused when he caught Tadashi staring at his stomach, eyes wide and freckled cheeks slightly pink. A faint crease had formed between the young omega’s eyebrows, unusual for the ever-smiling Yamaguchi, and Suga couldn’t help but notice the way Tsukishima kept glancing through his glasses at his mate, as though making sure he was still present. Knowing they’d been trying for a pup, Suga wondered if Tadashi’s fascination had something to do with the fact that he might be expecting too. He smiled and snapped the freckled omega from his daze.

“Oh, sorry for staring, Suga-san,” Tadashi’s cheeks turned an even deeper shade of red, “I zoned out for a second there.”

“That’s okay,” Suga leaned over the table a little and spoke quietly, “How’s everything going?” He tried to gesture between the pair with his eyebrows but ended up looking a little deranged.

Tadashi chuckled, “Good, thanks...” Tsukki took his mate’s hand and entwined their fingers together as he took a sip of coffee and Yamaguchi sighed, “Well, I took a pregnancy test.”

The argument Hinata and Kageyama had been having about which topping was better (jam or syrup) fell silent at Yamaguchi’s words and the redhead’s eyes widened.

“You’re pregnant?!” Hinata gaped.

Tadashi shook his head, eyes on the table, “No, it was negative.”

“Ah, I’m sorry,” Suga rubbed his bump with one hand and took Tadashi’s hand with the other, “It’ll happen when it’s meant to, don’t worry.”

The younger omega nodded, thankful for such a supportive pack, “I know,” he turned to his mate, “We’re staying positive, right Tsukki?”

Kei mumbled a ‘shut up, Tadashi’ but smiled and ruffled his mate’s hair nonetheless.

The small group finished their breakfast with a little more chatter than before and then Tadashi suggested they all head into the garden once they were dressed to check out the new flowers he’d planted and to see if the vegetable patch had sprouted anything of interest yet. He’d planted some potatoes, tomatoes and even some cabbages a few weeks prior but wasn’t quite sure of how to care for them and worried that he was doing something wrong.

It was already hot outside, even though it was still morning, and Suga could have sworn he could see ripples of heat rising from the garden path like a mirage in a desert. He fanned himself with his birthday gift from Tanaka and watched as Hinata darted to the flowerbeds and gazed in awe at the brightly blooming tulips and daffodils that now lined the outside of the house. They looked like a painting, too colourful to be real, and Tobio couldn’t help but compare the omega’s hair to that of the flower’s petals.

“They’re looking good,” Tsukishima placed his hand on Tadashi’s shoulder as the omega crouched beside the vegetable plot and eyed the tiny sprouts of a tomato plant suspiciously. He looked like he didn’t quite trust the new plant to produce what it should and Tsukki had to hide his smirk when his mate suddenly poked at the new leaves as though scolding them for being so slow. The alpha was about to tease him some more when a disembodied voice suddenly echoed into the garden.

“Hello down there!”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes as he spotted Nishinoya in the large oak tree at the bottom of the garden. The tiny omega was perched on a branch halfway up the tree with what looked like a bundle of rope in his arms. It swung down to where Asahi-san was standing below, the alpha looking more and more anxious with every movement his mate made.

“What’re you doing?!” Hinata seemed to have teleported to the tree and now stood in its shadow, neck bent so that he could look up at his shorter senpai.

“We’re making a swing,” Asahi held up the piece of wood in his arms that shaped the seat as Noya secured some metal staples into the thick bark above.

“It’s for the pup,” Yuu smirked, legs dangling as he straddled the branch, “But it’ll be strong enough for adults too!”

The rest of the group had gathered beneath the tree but with every swing of the hammer by Noya, Asahi was getting more and more agitated. The omega looked unsteady as he braced himself against the trunk and his feet kept slipping, giving his alpha a small heart attack every time his sneaker dangled over the edge, dislodging a piece of bark each time.

“Um, Suga-san, maybe you should stand back a little,” it was Tsukishima who had spoken as he grabbed Yamaguchi’s arm and pulled him away from the ever-teetering Noya, worried that his senpai was about to plummet to the ground like a baby bird falling from the nest.

Suga nodded and stepped back into the glare of the sunlight just as Nishinoya’s foot slipped one last time and the libero tumbled off the branch into the open air. Yuu’s arms flailed helplessly as he dropped from the branch – which was a good twelve feet off the ground – and fell to the earth below. Asahi tried to catch his mate, the seat of the swing tossed aside without a second thought, but he was a fraction too late and heard the sickening _crunch_ of bone as Nishinoya’s body collided with the lawn.

“YUU!”

“AHH!” Hinata tugged at his orange hair desperately, “SENPAI!”

Asahi was at his mate’s side instantly, large hands hovering helplessly over his small frame as the omega lay motionless on the grass. He looked even smaller than usual, like an abandoned puppy left in the street, and for a brief moment the alpha couldn’t see his mate breathing. It was only when Suga knelt down beside him that Asahi saw Noya stir and his own heart started beating once again. The omega opened his eyes, squinting up at his mate’s face – which was framed by the gleaming sun, making him look even more like a Jesus figure – and he smiled, humoured by the image. Of course, Asahi thought he was simply smiling at him out of relief at being alive and the alpha carded his fingers through Yuu’s hair in an attempt to soothe him whilst Suga checked him over.

Suga knew first aid from working at the kindergarten and thoroughly checked Yuu for any signs of concussion or spinal injury before letting him sit upright. He then moved onto his limbs and concluded that his legs were fine before taking a closer look at his arms. Noya’s left arm was fine, save for a couple of scratches, but his right arm looked a little _odd_.

“Um… Can you bend your arm for me?” Suga asked as he gently held Noya’s elbow.

Thinking everyone was just making a big fuss, Noya did as he was instructed only to be rewarded with a huge stabbing pain that shot from his wrist to his elbow like a bolt of electricity. He hissed through his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to see the definite look of horror that would be currently etched on his mate’s face.

“Yeah,” Suga released Noya’s elbow and laid a heavy hand on Asahi’s shoulder, “He needs to go to the hospital.”

 


	23. Chapter 23

Without having to hear another word from Suga, Asahi scooped Noya up into his arms and dashed towards the side of the house where his car was parked. Hinata ran into the house and got the keys after being ordered to by Suga and then the group was scrambling to get into the vehicle, everyone trying to fit at once. It was only a five-seater, however, and they quickly realised that not everyone was going to be able to go to the hospital with Nishinoya. Tsukishima was the first to try and resolve the situation swiftly as he took Yamaguchi’s hand and entwined their fingers.

“We’ll stay here and let the others know what happened,” he turned to Suga and suggested, “Maybe you should stay here too, Suga-san.”

Although Koushi had wanted to go with Noya for moral support (for the ever-worrying Asahi more than anything) he understood that Tsukishima was trying to look out for him in his own, straightforward way and nodded as he stepped aside to let Hinata and Kageyama into the car. Shouyou rolled down the window as Asahi started the engine and promised he’d take care of their smallest omega, determination in his bright eyes.

Asahi stepped on the gas a little _too_ forcefully and Hinata and Kageyama slammed into their seats with force, the alpha quickly helping Shouyou with his seatbelt so that the omega wouldn’t suddenly end up through the windscreen if Asahi-san happened to brake swiftly in his mad dash to the hospital. Although grateful for his mate’s tenacity, Yuu placed his good hand on his alpha’s thigh and tapped it gently,

“I know you’re worried,” another wave of strong alpha pheromones wafted through the car and Hinata felt his head grow foggy as Noya continued, “But we want to get there in one piece, Asahi.”

The car slowed a little as Asahi tried to control his emotions and he took a deep breath in an attempt to calm his nerves. He’d always been one to worry over every little thing and, even though he was indeed an alpha, he grew anxious when something troubling happened and would usually jump to the worst possible conclusion, especially when it involved his tiny mate. Knowing he was being relied upon now, however, Asahi nodded firmly and set his jaw, determined to be the best alpha and mate he could be when Noya needed him most. With a sweating hand, he brushed through his omega’s hair, which still had a few leaves stuck in it, and got his pheromones in check.

“Sorry, Yuu,” he glanced in the rearview mirror at his slightly nervous passengers, “Sorry guys, I just… I just need to make sure Yuu’s okay.”

Noya huffed, “I’m _fine_!” Although the small flinch as his right arm knocked against the door didn’t go unnoticed by Asahi.

* * *

 

It seemed to take hours to get to the hospital but it had in fact only been about thirty minutes since they’d left the den. Asahi parked haphazardly on the side of the road and Tobio noticed a sign that read ‘NO PARKING’ briefly before following the older pack members into the building. Noya had protested against being carried in like a damsel in distress and so Asahi simply pushed at the omega’s back, making his shorter legs move as fast as possible towards the emergency waiting area. He felt like a criminal being pushed towards his cell but knew that any more struggling or protests would lead to the alpha simply picking him up again, the last thing Noya wanted.

After giving Yuu’s name at the reception desk, Asahi joined the others as they sat in green plastic chairs – the one Hinata occupied had someone’s name carved into it and an obscene drawing of the male anatomy – and waited for Noya’s name to be called. A little girl sitting opposite them with bright ginger hair waved at Shouyou and he returned the gesture with an added smile, making the girl huddle a little closer to her mother. That was the most action they saw as they sat for another hour in the pastel blue room that smelled of bleach and old soda. A few times a nurse called someone’s name and they glanced her way but after three or four false alarms the boys were starting to lose faith and Noya was starting to look a little pasty.

“How’re you feeling, Noya-senpai?” Hinata asked as he leaned forward in his chair.

“Hmm?” the small omega had been staring at the ‘Out of Order’ sign on the vending machine opposite and he had to shake his head a little to regain his focus, “What?”

Asahi brushed hair from Noya’s forehead, feeling the slight clamminess of his skin, “He said ‘how’re you feeling’?”

If he was being honest with himself, Noya felt a little sick. He stomach was gurgling unpleasantly and his mouth was dry but the pain in his arm was definitely the icing on the cake. When he’d first fallen it hadn’t really hurt too bad but after sitting for over an hour with what he assumed was a broken bone his arm was now throbbing painfully with every beat of his heart. It was hard to concentrate on anything else and he didn’t even notice he’d started to whine softly until Asahi’s eyes bulged and the alpha sat forward, arms raised helplessly at his side.

“Does it hurt?! Should I get a nurse?”

Noya shook his head and the whining subsided, “No, it’s okay, I’ll wait...” he turned to his kouhais, “Could you maybe find a working vending machine and get me a coke?”

Hinata saluted obediently and dragged Tobio to his feet before marching off down the hallway in search of a soda machine. Once alone, Noya allowed himself to lean into Asahi’s broad shoulder and whimper a little, finally letting his omegan instincts take over.

“Shh,” Asahi cooed as he stroked Noya’s hair, “We’ll get you fixed up soon.”

Noya sniffed, “It hurts pretty bad,” he laughed softly, “I almost fell on you!”

“Well I tried to catch you but I guess I just don’t have those libero reflexes.”

Yuu chuckled into his mate’s shirt as he inhaled Asahi’s scent, “You should work on your receives, _Ace_.”

“Nishinoya Yuu?” A lady in a nurse’s uniform glanced around the room and the pair followed her down a short corridor into a small room.

Once inside, Yuu perched on the end of the small bed, ruffling the paper cover as he struggled to balance with only one working arm and Asahi stood beside him, too agitated to sit. The nurse worked a practised smile onto her tired face and asked the omega a few questions about what happened before examining his arm. Thankfully he was wearing a t-shirt and so she could see the damage without Noya having to remove anything.

“I’m just going to press in a few places.”

The nurse – she said her name was Akiko – pushed gently against Noya’s skin in a few places until the omega suddenly whimpered and flinched back, tears pricking his eyes. Asahi held his good hand and squeezed it a little tighter as Akiko nodded and typed something into the computer before ushering the pair towards the x-ray department.

Meanwhile, Kageyama and Hinata had managed to find a working vending machine and stepped back into the waiting area with four cans of soda only to be greeted by a few stranger’s faces and no sign of Asahi or Noya. They exchanged a cautious glance and Hinata whispered, wary of the numerous pairs of eyes watching them as they stood motionless in the centre of the room.

“Where did they go?”

Tobio shrugged, “Maybe they got called in?”

Hinata didn’t seem convinced, “What if something bad happened? What if Nishinoya-senpai’s arm fell off!”

The alpha shoved a can of lemonade into the omega’s stupid face to shut him up and was about to go and ask at the reception desk where the others were when the familiar boisterous tones of Nishinoya filled the air. The short omega was grinning widely, a spring in his step as he waved his right arm in the air for all to see. It had been plastered with a bright green cast and was draped in a sling over Noya’s shoulder, obviously meant to keep it in a certain position but not doing a very good job of it as yet.

“Whoa!” Shouyou’s eyes bulged at the cast, examining it like a fine piece of art, “So cool, senpai!”

Noya nodded, a smug look on his face, “Right?! I chose the colour, too."

Kageyama yanked the redhead by his collar, wary that he might accidentally knock Noya’s arm, and Asahi seemed to relax a little. The older alpha looked worse off than his mate, pale and sweating, but he also looked somewhat relieved that his omega had finally been treated and they could now take him home and look after him. He didn’t like the weird smell of hospitals and he was uneasy when other people were touching Yuu, even if they _were_ doctors.

“The doctor says it’ll take about a month to heal,” Yuu said as they headed back to the car, “And I have to keep it dry. He gave me some painkillers too, just for the first week or so.”

“And no more tree climbing,” Asahi added as he peeled the ticket from his windscreen and frowned at the small fine he’d received for parking so recklessly.

“Let’s go home,” Noya sighed and listened to his gut gurgle, “I’m _starving_!”

* * *

 

Back at the den, Suga had been sitting in the garden at the wooden picnic table Tanaka and Ennoshita had put together, reading a book about pregnancy. He now sat frozen, however, as he stared wide-eyed at his rounded stomach. The book was set aside and he didn’t even notice as it flopped lazily off the edge of the bench into the grass below as he was so transfixed by his abdomen. He waited a minute, then two and then it happened again. Something moved under his skin, a ripple of undulation that he could _feel_ from inside his belly like a foreign entity occupying his body. He placed his hand atop the bump and waited but when he felt the flutter again he could only feel it from the inside, like a group of tiny butterflies with wings brushing against the inside of his skin. Softly, without even realising, tears spilled from Koushi’s eyes as he smiled down at his bump, his _pup_ and he whispered a soft ‘hello’ as the fluttering subsided for the moment.

When Tadashi and Kei entered the garden with sandwiches and freshly made lemonade, they were startled to find Suga sitting staring at his stomach with damp cheeks and watery eyes. So much so, in fact, that Yamaguchi shoved the plate of sandwiches he was carrying into his mate’s already-full arms and ran to the pregnant omega’s side, leaving Tsukki balancing the glasses and plates like a cheap circus act.

“Suga-san! Are you okay? Did something happen?!” Tadashi had his hands on Suga’s shoulders, eyes wide and fearful.

Suga shook his head, finally peeling his eyes from his stomach, “Not really. I just… _felt_ it."

“You did?!” the freckled omega’s voice went up an octave, “Can _I_?!” Suga shook his head and Tadashi took is as a ‘no’, his own head lowering disappointedly, “Oh… Okay.”

“No,” Suga lifted Yamaguchi’s chin gently, “I just mean you can’t feel it from the outside yet, I tried.”

“Oh!” Tadashi brightened instantly and gestured for Tsukki to join them at the table, which the alpha did, albeit with difficulty.

They were just finishing off the sandwiches when the others returned from the hospital, Noya immediately showing off his new cast like a trophy he’d received and Asahi looking like a man just returning from war. Suga laughed at the bearded alpha’s worn expression and reminded him that everything was okay, it could have been much worse.

“Does it hurt?” Tadashi was inspecting Noya’s cast, long fingers gently tapping the rough surface.

Yuu shrugged, “A little. But the doc said that it should stop in a few days.” He turned to Suga, “Did we miss anything exciting?”

The silver-haired omega shook his head, “Nothing in particular.”

“Suga-san felt the pup move!” Tadashi gushed, somehow more excited than Suga himself.

“Shut up, Tadashi,” Tsukishima poked his mate in his rosy cheek and Tadashi blushed brightly.

He suddenly realised that he’d been a little _too_ enthusiastic about telling everyone and turned to Suga, eyebrows raised as he spoke apologetically, “Sorry, I got a little too excited.”

Suga chuckled, “That’s alright. Just let me be the one to tell Daichi, okay?”

“He’s going to freak out when he finds out he missed it,” Kei grinned slyly, “I can’t wait to see.”


	24. Chapter 24

“It’s not here, either,” Tanaka scratched his shaven head and shrugged, “I guess I must’ve left it at work or something.”

Ennoshita’s eyebrow rose quizzically, “Your shirt? Why would you take your shirt off at work?”

Another shrug from the beta, “No idea. Maybe I got hot?”

Chikara laughed and handed his _boyfriend -_ it still felt strange to say - another t-shirt. Tanaka had wanted a certain one when he’d gotten home from work but couldn’t find it anywhere, hence their detective skills rearing their heads. He soon forgot about the shirt, however, when he and Chikara moved into the living room where most of the pack were gathered, save for Daichi who was on his way home from work, and clocked Nishinoya’s arm in its cast and sling.

“Whoa, Yuu!” the beta clambered onto the sofa next to his best friend and scanned his small arm with wide eyes, “What the hell happened?!”

Noya shrugged, wincing a little as the painkillers started to wear off, “A battle wound. I fought a tree and lost.”

“Ouch,” Tanaka’s nose curled up as he made himself comfortable next to Chikara and started to watch whatever nonsense game show was on TV.

The rest of the pack was doing the same; Yamaguchi was munching on some peanuts as he and Tsukki zoned out with the show, Asahi and Noya were watching too, although the alpha had most of his concentration on his mate as Noya seemed somewhat uncomfortable with his sling and kept trying to readjust his arm awkwardly. Hinata and Kageyama migrated to the kitchen to attempt to make something for dinner – everyone had an assigned day for dinner duty but not every member of the pack was up to the challenge to _not_ give everyone food poisoning. And finally Suga lay sideways across the armchair, legs dangling over the armrest as he snored softly, one hand on his bump protectively.

When the sound of the front door opening and closing reached their ears, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima exchanged a mischievous glance and waited for the head alpha to announce his return. Earlier, when Suga-san had felt the pup move, Kei couldn’t help but think of how irked Daichi would be that he’d missed its first movement and he waited impatiently for Suga to wake up and tell his mate all about it. Petty, yes, but entertaining nonetheless.

“I’m home,” Daichi was already removing his tie as he planted a gentle kiss on Suga’s forehead, rousing the omega from his doze.

Upon inhaling his mate’s scent, Suga smiled and sat himself upright as Daichi planted a kiss on his belly and squashed himself onto the chair beside him. They scented one another in silence, Daichi’s strong alpha pheromones momentarily making every omega in the room a little heady as they had become extremely potent the past couple of weeks, perhaps because Suga had finally started to _look_ pregnant and the alpha felt the need to claim him even more so than before. Not that anyone minded; it just meant that Daichi loved Suga all the more.

“Welcome home,” Suga sighed, a little scent drunk and still a little dozy from sleep.

“Anything exciting happen today?” Daichi asked, stroking his fingers through his mate’s silver hair as Tadashi and Kei leaned forward a little, anticipating the alpha’s reaction.

“Noya snapped his arm clean off,” Tanaka stated as he gestured wildly to Yuu’s cast.

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi had been so preoccupied with how Daichi would react to missing the pup’s movement that they’d almost forgotten about poor Nishinoya’s broken arm. They watched now as the tiny omega shook his head and leaned a little closer to Asahi, letting the alpha explain just what had happened.

“Why didn’t anyone call me?!” Daichi seemed annoyed that he’d been kept out of the loop.

“What would you have done?” Suga asked, a smirk on his face, “Ran home and caught him?”

Daichi shook his head, “No, but… I’m the head alpha, I should do _something_.”

Another shake of the head from Yuu, “Asahi was here, it’s fine. I’ll be better in no time.”

Whilst Daichi poured himself a nice tall glass of guilt, the pair in the kitchen were fighting their own war, this time against a large pan of pasta. They’d set the pan on to boil with enough pasta in it to feed an army, neither alpha nor omega knew how much was the right amount and didn’t want anyone going hungry. And the large pan was currently bubbling angrily on the stove, the metal lid wobbling and clinking as the boiling water raged beneath it like a volcano about to erupt. Hinata was too busy with the sauce to notice his pasta’s peril, however, and groaned as he tried to remove the lid from the jar only for it to suddenly spin off into the stratosphere, covering his face and neck in the thick red pulp. That was the last straw for Kageyama. He exploded into a fit of laughter as the omega pouted, still diligently pouring the sauce into a smaller pan to heat it up.

The redhead looked extremely cute covered in sauce and trying his best to cook, so cute in fact that Tobio wrapped his arms around Hinata’s waist from behind and licked some of the tomato mess from the back of his neck. The spot where their bond mark would be, _should_ be. Shouyou’s heat had come a week or so after he’d had the flu and the pair had started the process to become a proper mated pair only for the omega to chicken out at the last minute. He said he really did want to be mated with Kageyama but the timing didn’t feel quite right somehow. Suffice to say, the alpha had been a little damaged by Hinata’s words but his love for the omega outweighed his alpha pride and he promised himself he’d wait until they were _both_ truly ready.

He felt the omega shudder beneath his touch and smiled thinly, blue eyes sparkling teasingly.

“Don’t,” Hinata mumbled as he tried to concentrate on stirring the sauce, “I’m _cooking_ , it’s dangerous!”

“’Cooking’?” the alpha cocked an eyebrow, “Is that what this is?”

That earned him a slap on the cheek with a wooden spoon just as Daichi shuffled into the kitchen to see how long dinner was going to be. When he absorbed the scene of Hinata’s face and neck covered in red, the head alpha almost passed away, thinking the omega had been attacked or perhaps scolded. He quickly realised it was simply sauce, however, and managed to compose himself enough to ask,

“Um, how long do you think it’ll be?”

Kageyama removed the dancing lid from the pasta pan and an enormous plume of thick steam filled the kitchen. He replied with a shrug that Daichi couldn’t see through the haze.

“Um...” Hinata wafted his arm in front of his face to clear the steam, “A couple of minutes? Someone can set the table now if they like.”

“Right...” Daichi didn’t hold out much hope for their food but called the rest of the pack into the kitchen as he quickly changed into something other than his uniform.

When the alpha returned, the entire pack was already tucking into the pasta, which had somehow turned out okay. Kageyama and Hinata beamed as Tanaka asked for a second helping and Shouyou almost fainted when Suga and Asahi also held out their bowls for more. Noya was struggling to use the fork with his left hand and kept launching the pasta swirls across the table as he tried to spear them carefully. He was starting to lose patience with it when Asahi gently took the fork and loaded it with pasta before aeroplaning it into his mate’s open mouth. Yuu chewed it grumpily, already sick of being an invalid.

Opposite, on the other side of the table, Suga had stopped eating abruptly and grimaced as he rubbed at his chest and took a long swig of water. It didn’t go unnoticed by Daichi, heck if Suga _breathed_ the wrong way it didn’t go unnoticed by Daichi, and the alpha gently patted his mate’s back as he asked,

“You okay?” He’d tried to be quiet as he knew Koushi hated a fuss but the lull in the conversation had fallen at just the wrong time and everyone’s attention turned to the pregnant omega.

Suga cleared his throat and nodded, “Yeah, just a little indigestion. I think the pasta sauce is a little rich for me.”

Shouyou gasped, “Ah! That’s all my fault! I spilt it over me so I put in an extra can of chopped tomatoes to make up for it! Sorry, Suga-san!”

The silver-haired omega waved off Hinata’s concern, “Don’t be silly. It tasted great, I just need to sit for a minute or two.”

Daichi continued to rub circles on Koushi’s back, “Shh, just relax.”

“Speaking of relaxing,” Chikara put his fork down and tried not to catch anyone’s eyes, “Those tickets I got you for your birthday,” he glanced up at Suga, who looked a little better already, “For the hot spring? They’ll be out of date soon...”

“OH!” Tanaka stood up and knocked his empty bowl over, “Let’s go!”

Daichi looked concerned as he glanced between Yuu and Suga, “I don’t know. It doesn’t seem like the best time what with Yuu’s arm and Koushi’s… Koushi."

Somewhat of a cold breeze seemed to blow in the alpha’s direction as his mate glared at him, lip jutting out as he pouted,

“Koushi’s what?! I’m not _ill_! I can still do things!”

“Ah, I just meant-”

“And I can go, too!” Yuu grinned, “As long as I keep my arm dry it’ll be fine!”

Daichi sighed, defeated by the headstrong omegas, “Okay, okay!” he turned to Ennoshita, “When would be the best time to go?”

“Well, it’s two days and two nights, right?” the beta shrugged, “I guess when everyone can make it. I’m not at work the next few days and no one’s back at college ‘til next week, right?”

Tanaka whipped out his phone, thumbs manically texting. After a few seconds he gave a thumbs-up, “Someone’s covering for me at work, I’m good to go!”

“Dai?” Suga stared at his mate, eyes wide and pleading as the alpha shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

“I’m at work the rest of the week…” he saw Koushi’s eyebrows knit together and grabbed the omega’s cheeks between his palms, squashing his face, “I’ll get someone to cover. Or I’ll call in sick!”

Tsukishima’s blonde brows rose, impressed, “Wow, Daichi-san. I didn’t think you had it in you.”

* * *

 

The next morning, Koushi was roused from his slumber by a loud, obnoxious honking. At first he thought he was still dreaming, maybe about a giant goose or monster trucks. But as the sound continued, the omega realised that he was in fact awake and the noise was coming from the front of the house. He shifted into an upright position, which took a little more effort than he was willing to admit, and shuffled to the window to see what the commotion was all about.

Outside, in front of the farmhouse, stood a large people-carrier. It was almost a van but the sliding doors on either side had windows through which Suga could see Tanaka and Ennoshita dusting off the seats. Asahi sat behind the steering wheel with Yuu beside him (the cause of the manic honking) and Tsukishima and Yamaguchi stood off to the side, hold-all bags in hand. Somewhere in the house, Suga could hear Hinata and Kageyama shouting at one another and he could faintly smell Daichi’s strong alpha pheromones as he moved around inside the en-suite joined to their bedroom.

A moment later, Daichi popped his head into the room and removed the toothbrush from his mouth before speaking to Suga,

“Oh, you’re up!”

“How could I _not_ be with that noise?”

“True,” Daichi gave his mate a minty peck on the cheek, “Have you seen my cap anywhere? The one with the football on it.”

Suga shook his head and moved into the bathroom to freshen up before quickly getting dressed. He hated to admit it but he was now resigned to wearing only his largest t-shirts (and Daichi’s) and sweatpants. A few of his jeans still fit but it was a struggle getting the fly all the way up, not to mention fastening the button. Still, he packed one pair in the hope that he’d be able to squeeze into them at some point during the trip. It wasn’t that he’d put on much weight with the pregnancy, in fact he was keeping as fit as he could, it was just that the circumference of his bump was growing by the day and there was no way around it, pardon the pun. He rubbed circles in it as he knelt on the floor, happy that his pup was growing big and strong, even if it did mean sacrificing his trendier clothes.

After shoving some socks and underwear into his bag, Suga then followed Daichi out of the den, locking the door behind them. Every member of the pack looked excited for the trip, even Tsukishima had a slight blush to his cheeks in anticipation of the hot springs, and when they’d all finally gotten settled in the car there was an air of childlike delight surrounding them. They were going to have a great, _relaxing_ time for the next couple of days. Time to unwind and be totally carefree…

Hopefully.


	25. Chapter 25

The entire pack had been in the car for almost an hour. And boy, had it been a lively one. Not ten minutes into the drive, Hinata had felt sick to his stomach and Asahi had to pull over to let the redhead regain his ‘land-legs’ before getting back into the car. It seemed to help a little, along with Kageyama’s soothing rubbing on his stomach, and eventually Hinata stopped looking so green and fell asleep against the alpha’s shoulder. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi had an earphone each and were listening to Kei’s music – or at least _trying_ to as Tanaka and Noya loudly pointed out random landmarks and passing dogs like they’d never been in a car before. Ennoshita was doing his best to give Asahi directions to the hot springs, although he’d never actually been there before, and Daichi and Suga were simply watching the world pass, fingers interlaced against the omega’s bump.

A loud gurgle erupted from Tadashi’s stomach and his freckled cheeks pinked as Tsukki smirked down at him.

“Hungry?” the tall alpha asked as the song changed in his ear.

“A little,” Tadashi shrugged, “Not _desperately_ though. I can wait. It’s only eleven.”

Asahi glanced in the rearview mirror after hearing the others speak, “You sure? There’s a little diner coming up in a mile or so, we could stop there for something if you like?”

Yamaguchi bit his lip, not wanting to cause any unnecessary stops and slow their progress, “I’m fine, honestly. We should keep goi-”

“Let’s stop,” Koushi interrupted as all eyes fell on him, “What? I’m _starving_!”

Daichi chuckled and placed a peck on his mate’s cheek, “Alright, early lunch it is!”

* * *

 

The diner was small but practical. It was set up like a 50’s style American diner, complete with a black and white checked floor and red booths. A long silver bar ran the length of the place and as the group chose two booths by the window, a young girl in a baby pink uniform took their orders whilst pouring them some complimentary coffee.

“This place is pretty cool!” Hinata fingered the classic ketchup bottle as he turned to Asahi, “How come you knew about it, Asahi-san?”

“Yuu and I came here for his birthday once,” the alpha smiled warmly at the memory, “It was the first time we came out together as a bonded pair,” he noticed Kageyama glance at Hinata, almost greedily, but averted his eyes, “It was… _different_ to say the least.”

Noya popped a painkiller in his mouth and gulped down some coffee, “He couldn’t keep his hands off of me,” he grinned wickedly, “Who can blame him, really,” he winked at his blushing mate, “Asahi almost punched a guy, too. It was a _great_ birthday.”

Hinata’s eyes bugged and he gaped at Asahi, who’s head had lowered at recalling that day, “You did?! Why?”

“Well,” Asahi scratched the back of his head, trying to think of the best way to describe what it was like when they’d first bonded, “When you bond with someone, you form a connection that lasts forever. And you can suddenly _feel_ a lot more with your mate. It’s hard to explain but I got really jealous and just kind of flipped.”

“He may not look it,” Yuu added, “But Asahi has a pretty powerful alpha side to him.”

“I’ve noticed,” Tsukishima adjusted his glasses as Tadashi tilted his head at him in confusion. The alpha ruffled his mate’s hair and continued, “It’s nothing. Just something that happened during one of your heats.”

Before anyone could comment on the matter, the waitress returned with plates piled with pancakes, waffles and two burgers – Daichi and Tanaka had decided it was never too early for a proper lunch. Hinata quickly smothered his pancakes in syrup and licked his lips in anticipation of the sugary treat as Kageyama eyed him cautiously.

“Maybe you should hold back on the syrup, I don’t want you throwing up on my lap in the car.”

Hinata took a huge bite and shook his head, “I’m _fine_ now! I’ve gotten used to travelling!”

“You literally almost blew chunks on the way here!” Tobio whacked the back of the omega’s head and Hinata’s nose connected with the syrupy mountain on his plate. He pouted but continued to eat nonetheless.

Meanwhile, Koushi had a mouthful of waffle and blueberries and was eyeing Daichi’s fries lustfully. As the alpha turned to speak to Asahi, Suga took the opportunity and stole a couple (much to Tanaka’s amusement) and when Daichi turned back all he could do was watch as the omega dunked said fries into a pile of whipped cream on his plate and stuffed them into his waiting mouth. The alpha’s nose curled up but the look of pure joy on Koushi’s face stopped him berating him and instead he offered his mate the rest of his fries. Of course, Suga accepted the offer and began dunking more into the cream, each time with a look of utter delight on his face.

“That good, huh?” Daichi asked, nose still a little upturned at the strange concoction.

“Mhmm,” Suga nodded, mouth crammed with potato and cream.

“Another hour and we should be there,” Ennoshita tapped his phone, hoping the map was accurate, “It’s not too far.”

“Ohhh!” Hinata bounced where he sat, eyes scrunched, “I can’t wait!” His eyes suddenly burst open and he leaned across the table towards Chikara, “Are there monkeys there?! I wanna see some monkeys!”

The beta shrugged, “Err, I’m not sure. Maybe?”

“OHOHO!”

Hinata looked like he might internally combust and so Daichi called for the bill and they piled back into the car, bellies full and bladders emptied in preparation for the last leg of their journey.

* * *

 

“Are you sure this is the right way?” Asahi leaned over Yuu to look at the GPS on his phone. It _did_ correlate with the road they were on but that didn’t change the fact that they seemed to be driving towards a large industrial complex, rather than a secluded onsen.

“That’s the address I have,” Ennoshita shoved Tanaka’s snoring head away from his shoulder to look through the seats towards Asahi, “Do you see any signs?”

Asahi squinted through the windscreen for any signposts or the like and finally spotted an old, weathered wooden sign. He could just make out the symbol for hot springs on it underneath the moss and turned the car away from the warehouses they’d been heading towards and drove down a small lane bordered by tall bamboo. The road wound lazily and they began to steadily climb higher, towards mountains and more picturesque landscape. It certainly _looked_ like they were finally going the right way.

“Shouldn’t be too long now,” the driver announced, confidence in his voice despite his lack of knowledge as to where they actually were.

“I’m _bored_ ,” Hinata tugged on his seatbelt as Kageyama snored softly beside him, “I wish I could sleep again.”

“Here,” Suga handed the redhead a wad of paper and gestured towards Tanaka, who was still fast asleep against Ennoshita, “See if you can get a hole in one.”

Beaming like he’d been given permission from his mother, Hinata took aim and tossed the ball towards Tanaka’s open mouth. The car rolled a little, however, and the beta’s head flopped sideways, an elusive goal. Not to be deterred, Suga handed Hinata a second ball of paper as Daichi clicked his tongue,

“What if he chokes?” the alpha questioned their sense but didn’t stop Hinata trying for a second time.

This time the paper landed square in Tanaka’s gaping mouth and he coughed dramatically as he sat upright, like someone had prodded him with a hot poker. The rest of the pack couldn’t contain their laughter as he flailed at whatever demonic presence had woken him up and then realised it was just paper, not an atomic bomb.

“You think you’re funny, huh?” he grinned wickedly and grabbed for Hinata, the omega dodging his long arms nimbly, “I’ll get you back!”

* * *

 

The rest of the journey was pretty uneventful; Hinata _did_ finally fall asleep again, as did Yamaguchi, and the others simply enjoyed the ride through the countryside, smiling as they spotted the odd deer or tractor chugging along the road.

It had started to rain when Asahi turned onto a dirt road and parked up next to a large sign that read ‘Starry Night Hot Springs’ but the area still looked picturesque as the pack unloaded their bags and stepped inside the old traditional building, Ennoshita leading the way. The beta smiled when an older lady in a pink kimono stepped out of a side room and shuffled quickly towards him, arms outstretched and pale eyes crinkled with happiness. She embraced him and told him how handsome he’d gotten before peering around to look at the others.

“Ah,” Chikara looked a little flushed, not used to the formalities, “Obaasan, this is my pack,” he turned back to his friends, “This is my aunt, Ennoshita Aina.”

Gently pushing Ennoshita aside, his aunt moved towards the group and Daichi stepped forwards, bowing as he spoke,

“Nice to meet you, I’m Sawamura and this is my mate, Sugawara,” he stood upright as Suga stepped beside him and smiled politely.

“Look at you!” she hovered over Suga’s bump but didn’t touch, “Your first?” Koushi nodded as Ennoshita’s aunt patted his arm, “Now don’t go staying too long in the water, you hear? It can get very stuffy in there!”

Koushi smiled and bowed a little, “Thank you, I won’t.”

Daichi introduced the others but left Tanaka for Ennoshita, believing it was probably best that he introduce his boyfriend on his own. For a moment, Tanaka thought that Daichi had just forgotten to mention him and he looked a little crestfallen until Chikara interlaced their fingers and pulled Ryuu a little closer to his aunt.

“Obaasan, this is Tanaka Ryuu. He’s my… my partner.” His cheeks were scarlet and Tanaka’s had started to follow suit but their anticipation was short lived as Aina-san pinched each of their cheeks and smiled warmly,

“Lovely! Now let me show you to your rooms!”

* * *

 

As it was only a small inn, the pack could only occupy two rooms, choosing to let three pairs in one and two in the other. Suga somehow convinced them that he needed a room with less people, although his reason for why was a little shady, and so he and Daichi were sharing with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi whilst the others settled in the slightly larger room. The actual rooms were very traditional, as expected, and Hinata wasted no time in sliding open the doors that opened on to the springs outside.

It was still raining but the droplets seemed to disappear before they reached the surface of the pools because of the steam rising from them and it didn’t feel cold at all, quite the opposite actually, even though the omega was wearing only a towel around his waist. The redhead leaned out and looked to his right only to see Tsukishima leaning out of the room next door. Although not connected inside, the separate rooms opened out onto the same hot spring, so they could enjoy the healing waters together as a pack. Hinata waved giddily at the blonde but Kei simply rolled his eyes and disappeared back inside, sliding the door shut behind him. Disappointed but not surprised, Hinata stepped back inside his room and beckoned for Kageyama to hurry up so that they could get into the water as soon as possible.

“Hold on, idiot,” Tobio slid out of his trousers and grabbed a towel to cover his modesty before kicking off his underwear.

“Oh!” Asahi had been trying to find his hairbrush and noticed the younger members stripping off, “Are we going in already?”

“Why wait?” Tobio slid open the door and whipped off Hinata’s t-shirt before shoving him outside, followed swiftly by the two betas.

Asahi turned to Noya, who had removed his coat but was struggling with his t-shirt as the cast was preventing him from getting it off, and yanked at his mate’s shirt until it finally revealed Yuu. The omega’s hair was wild from the struggle but he was smiling and managed to wiggle out of his pants before following the others outside.

“Don’t get your cast wet, Yuu!” Asahi yelled as he hopped out of his boxers.

“Yes, mother!” the omega stuck out his tongue and beckoned his mate over, “You coming?”

Without warning, Asahi charged at Noya and scooped him up before sliding into the water. The alpha held him above his head like a prized fish and Noya squirmed as the others laughed at his predicament, Tanaka almost choking as he swallowed some of the water. Finally Asahi caved and brought Yuu down into the steaming water, making sure his right arm was left safely out, and the omega pouted at him, one arm folded across his narrow chest as he sat on Asahi’s lap.

“Not funny,” Noya mumbled.

Undeterred, Asahi nuzzled his mate’s neck, scratching it slightly with his stubble, and whispered, “Is that any way to talk to your mother?”


	26. Chapter 26

From inside their room, Yamaguchi and the others could hear the rest of the pack splashing in the water outside. Daichi briefly wondered why there was _quite_ so much noise but decided against going out and scolding them, it was a vacation of sorts and sometimes it was good to let off some steam – figuratively and literally. He watched as Tsukishima and Yamaguchi changed out of their clothes and headed outside, the latter with his arms wrapped tightly around his freckled torso like a shy highschool girl. Turning to Suga, Daichi took of his shirt, revealing a toned, tanned torso, and asked,

“Shall we join them?”

For a moment, Suga was somewhat transfixed by his mate’s bare top but he quickly dragged his eyes to look into Daichi’s and felt his cheeks heat up as he replied,

“Maybe later.”

The alpha sensed the slight change in Suga’s pheromones – a tinge of sourness associated with worry or concern – and he stepped over to the omega, a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“What’s wrong?”

Suga averted his eyes and tugged at his t-shirt that threatened to ride up over his bump, “Nothing...”

Daichi cupped his mate’s face between his strong hands and frowned, “Hey, this is me you’re talking to, you don’t need to lie.”

Biting his lower lip, Koushi lifted his head and stroked slender fingers down Daichi’s firm abs, tracing the subtle curves of each muscle. The alpha moaned softly as Suga sighed.

“It’s just… everyone’s naked and everything is exposed, you know?” He dared a glance up into Daichi’s brown eyes and pouted slightly when his alpha’s lips curled into a small smile.

“You can leave your swimming trunks on if you want to.”

Suga chuckled and shook his head, his mate missing the point altogether, “That’s not what I mean,” he made a fist and pressed it against Daichi’s abs once more, “Everyone is so fit and toned and I’m so...” he gestured to his curving belly, “It’s embarrassing.”

Suddenly two strong alpha hands were underneath Suga’s shirt, cupping his bump firmly. The omega yipped and blushed deeply as Daichi stroked his thumbs over the tight skin, heat radiating from his fingertips.

“You are the most attractive you’ve ever been,” Daichi pressed his forehead to Suga’s, “You get more and more beautiful every day and it’s taking everything I have not to constantly jump you,” Suga couldn’t help but smile at that as his mate continued, “The pack loves you and cares for you and not one of them thinks that you’re unattractive,” the alpha’s face darkened for a moment, “In fact, I’ve caught a couple of the alphas drooling in your direction a few times since you’ve gotten pregnant.”

Suga slapped his arm, eyes wide and cheeks pink, and relaxed into his mate’s touch, “Thanks, Dai,” he let the alpha pull off his t-shirt and took his hand as they headed towards the onsen outside before whispering into Daichi’s ear, “Oh, and feel free to jump me anytime.”

It was Daichi’s turn to blush as they both stepped down into the steaming water and Suga giggled at the head alpha’s tomato complexion as the entwined their fingers beneath the surface of the water.

The entire pack was quiet for almost five solid minutes, an achievement in and of itself, until Yamaguchi suddenly yipped loudly from his spot in the corner of the bath and sprung into the air like someone had lit a flame under his butt. His freckles seemed to stand out even more than usual as he flushed crimson as everyone’s eyes darted in his direction. It was quickly obvious – to everyone but Hinata and Kageyama anyway – what had been the cause of Tadashi’s sudden jolt as Tsukishima just couldn’t hide the wide grin that formed on his smug face. He chuckled under his breath as his mate instinctively covered his crotch and Kei tilted his head, admiring his view from the back.

“You’re cruel, Tsukishima,” Suga tried not to laugh but couldn’t stop the smile spreading across his face as Tadashi splashed back down into the water to hide his dignity.

“What?” Tsukki tried to feign ignorance, blonde eyebrows raised, “I think there was a snake in the water.”

“A SNAKE?!” Hinata scrambled onto Tobio’s lap like a freshly caught fish flopping on land, only to be thrown back into the water.

Kei nodded, face serious, “A python I think,” he grinned as Yamaguchi settled back down beside him, arms folded across his chest and lips pouted.

“Don’t flatter yourself,” Tadashi mumbled, “It was more like an earthworm.”

That sent Tanaka into a fit of guffawing laughter and it was Tsukishima’s turn to pout. His mood didn’t last long, however, as Tadashi snuggled closer to him and rested his head against his shoulder, eyes closed in relaxation. Nishinoya was doing the same against Asahi, who kept manoeuvring his broad body to make sure his mate’s broken arm remained dry, and Suga soon found himself leaning against Daichi, totally content in the moment.

“Whew!” Hinata rubbed his forehead, which was as red as his hair, “It sure is hot in here.”

“That’s the point, idiot,” Kageyama shoved the omega’s dripping face away from his own.

“I’ve gotten used to it now,” Tadashi spoke with his eyes still closed, “I’m not that hot any more.”

“Same,” Ennoshita stretched his arms above his head and rested his elbow on Tanaka’s shoulder.

“Really?” Hinata was practically panting, steam seeming to rise from his skin as he fanned himself with his hands in an attempt to cool down, “I feel like I’m going to explode!”

“Don’t be so dramatic,” Tobio grabbed Hinata’s wrist to drag him back into the water but the moment he touched his skin, the alpha felt a spark of something hotter than the water.

Noticing Kageyama’s troubled expression, Daichi sat forward, “What’s wrong?”

“It’s too early, isn’t it?” Kageyama asked no one in particular and turned back to look at his steaming boyfriend, “Shou, it’s too early.”

Nishinoya and Suga exchanged a concerned glance and the pregnant omega crawled over to where Hinata was standing in the water, eyes lidded slightly and panting like he’d just finished a marathon, “Shouyou? When was your last heat?”

“Mmnn,” the redhead scrunched his eyes and tried to think but his thoughts were cloudy, like he was wading through syrup to try and get to his memories, “Dunno...”

“It was only a couple of weeks ago,” Kageyama mumbled as he lifted the sweating omega out of the water and sat him down on the edge. As soon as he was out of the water, Tobio could instantly smell the distinct aroma of Shouyou’s heat, hot and heavy and _delicious_. “Why is he having another so soon?”

Suga shrugged, “I’m not sure. Sometimes unbonded omegas can have sporadic heats if they feel unsatisfied-” he noticed the raven-haired alpha’s dark expression and quickly back-peddled, “Um, unsatisfied with not having a bond, I mean!” He sighed and smiled warmly, ever the mother figure of the pack, “What I’m trying to say is, Hinata clearly wants to bond with you. And as soon as possible, I’d say.”

“Ugh!” Tanaka rubbed at his cropped hair, “Does that mean we have to listen to those two going at it for the rest of the trip?”

A firm elbow to the ribs from Chikara shut the beta up but everyone seemed to have the same question in mind. The walls were thin here and the last thing they wanted on a relaxing trip was the heavy scent of an omega in heat hanging in the air. Heck, some guest houses didn’t even _allow_ omegas in heat to stay there because of the disruption it caused. Maybe they would have to cut the trip short.

“We could go back home, Hinata and I...” Kageyama imagined the two of them on a train or bus with Hinata’s heat in full swing and frowned deeply, “...maybe not.”

“We’ll just have to...” Hinata panted and his glassy eyes focused on his mate for a brief moment, “We’ll just have to bond here.”

Tobio’s eyes bulged and he grabbed Hinata’s shoulders firmly, “We can’t! Not here!”

The omega moaned and pressed his hand against his throbbing crotch, “ _Please_ ! I _want_ to now, I’m ready!”

A thick, heavy aroma filled the air as Hinata fell deeper into his heat and Daichi noticed Tsukishima and Asahi looking more and more uncomfortable as the pheromones spread out further and further. As the head alpha he had to make a decision but he couldn’t just _force_ the pair to bond, that was something they had to decide for themselves. He settled on giving them a choice and spoke firmly and loudly to try and distract the other alphas,

“The rest of us will go get some dinner in the town,” Daichi grabbed his towel and stood up, “Kageyama, you and Hinata can make a decision on what you want to do. We’ll give you as long as we can so try and figure something out while we’re gone, okay?”

Kageyama nodded and helped Shouyou back into their room whilst the others quickly changed and headed out into town to look for somewhere to eat.

* * *

 

It seemed awfully quiet in the room once the rest of the pack had left; on the way out, Ennoshita had told his aunt about the situation and she promised to make sure Kageyama and Hinata weren’t disturbed and so now they sat – or lay in Hinata’s case – on the futon on the floor, the omega’s pheromones quickly filling the entire room with his delicious scent.

“Tobiooo~” he whined as he squirmed naked on the futon, knees curled at his chest and cheeks flushed. Sweat trickled down his face and torso and a damp patch was forming on the fabric beneath his ass.

Kageyama crawled over to him and placed his hands at either side of the omega’s head, looming over him like a predator. He inhaled deeply and felt his cock press against the towel wrapped around his waist as he bent down and licked Shouyou’s jawline, eliciting a high whine from the omega. He bent down further and whispered into his ear, deep voice thick with lust,

“Do you want me to make you mine, omega?”

Beneath him, despite the heat coursing through his veins, Hinata shivered. He bit his lip and nodded, tears trickling down his temples as he looked up at the alpha, _his_ alpha.

“Bond with me, alpha,” he whispered back as Kageyama wrapped his strong hand around his twitching cock, receiving a breathy yelp from Hinata.

“You’re sure?” Kageyama cupped the omega’s ass with both hands and squeezed as he continued to trace his tongue along Hinata’s jawline.

It took a moment for the redhead to be able to reply but he finally giggled, causing Tobio to freeze in place.

“I’ve never been more sure of anything,” Hinata pulled his alpha down and claimed his lips in a firm kiss that lasted what seemed like forever.

An animalistic growl reverberated through Kageyama’s chest and he flipped Hinata onto his stomach in one swift movement. Resting on his hands, the alpha observed his boyfriend’s smooth back and traced his finger down his spine, making him wriggle beneath him. It felt like a thread of intense heat snaked between their skin and something not unlike a static charge made the hair on his arms stand on end. This was it. This was what he’d been waiting for since the moment he’d locked eyes with the tiny omega all those years ago. They would finally be bonded, be a proper pair and no one would be able to separate them ever again. Kageyama pressed a kiss to Hinata’s nape and the omega turned his face to look up at him, eyes glassy and lips plump.

“Do it, Tobio.”

And then it happened. Tobio felt his incisors sharpen and his eyes focused solely on the nape of Hinata’s neck; everything else seemed to fall away like melting snow and his vision was filled with nothing but the omega. He twisted his fingers into Hinata’s red hair and tilted his head sideways before slowly sinking his teeth into the soft flesh beneath his hairline. The alpha tasted blood and he faintly registered Hinata whining loudly as he continued to bite firmly into his hot skin. The thread of heat that he’d felt earlier was all at once a raging fire inside his veins and he suddenly felt something foreign inside his body, like something small and warm had been added to his very being. Tobio suddenly knew exactly what Hinata was feeling, right down to the tears spilling from his swollen eyes and the overwhelming sensation of finally being complete. It was a lot to take in all at once and the alpha felt himself finally release the omega from his grasp and slide to the floor beside him.

Hinata turned slowly to face his new mate, face red and wet with tears and hair matted to the blood on his neck. Kageyama believed he had never seen something so beautiful in all his life and pressed his forehead to his omega’s in a silent embrace. They lay like that a while longer, Hinata’s heat subsiding quickly, and only roused from their positions when they heard the rest of the pack return a few hours later.

It was going to be an interesting few days.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long absence! Life got in the way but I'm back and hopefully won't have such big gaps in updates from now on!


	27. Chapter 27

As soon as Daichi and the rest of the pack returned to the inn they could smell the distinct scent of a freshly bonded pair. Not only were Kageyama and Hinata’s pheromones off the scale, wafting in the air and permeating the very walls of the building, but the scent of fresh blood was almost tangible as they made their way back to their rooms. Knowing that a newly bonded alpha was somewhat unstable, Daichi asked Yamaguchi to go back to their room with Suga as the rest of the group checked in on the new mates.

Daichi stepped into the room first, making sure to amp up his ‘head alpha’ pheromones to try and assert his dominance; he didn’t want Kageyama to try and attack him as soon as they entered, and Tanaka and the others followed after. At first Kageyama seemed a little wary, eyes darting to each of the alphas, and when Noya stepped towards Hinata the dark haired alpha released a deep growl from his throat, a warning to stay away from his mate. Asahi returned to growl but Daichi stepped in between the two alphas, hands raised,

“Hey, it’s okay,” he turned to Tobio and smiled, “I presume you two bonded?” Kageyama nodded and pulled Hinata closer to his side, arms tight around the omega’s waist, “We’ll give you two some space, then. It can be pretty intense after bonding but just know that none of us are here to take Hinata from you, alright?”

A fog seemed to blow from Kageyama’s eyes for a moment and he suddenly looked a little ashamed, “Yes. Sorry...”

Nishinoya stepped towards the pair, ignoring Asahi’s attempt to hold him back, and looked up at Kageyama as he gently took Hinata’s hand in his own. The alpha twitched but didn’t make a move to stop the tiny omega from touching his mate.

“Can we,” Yuu spoke softly, like he was talking to a wild animal, “Can the omegas clean Shouyou up?” he gestured to the blood on Hinata’s neck and bare torso (thankfully he’d had enough coherence to put on some pants before the others had entered).

For a moment, Kageyama looked somewhat pained as he deliberated with the idea but he could feel something tugging in the back of his mind, something coming from his mate that seemed like a longing to be with the other omegas. Finally, Tobio nodded but mumbled,

“Just the omegas,” he glared at Tsukishima, “The alphas stay in the other room.”

The tall blonde clicked his tongue but understood the need to keep his omega safe, especially so soon after bonding. Heck, when he and Tadashi had first bonded, Kei didn’t let him out of his sight, much to the omega’s annoyance when it came to a bathroom break.

“Okay,” Daichi ushered the others out of the room, Tanaka throwing a ‘peace sign’ towards Hinata as he left, “I’ll send Koushi and Yamaguchi in,” he paused, narrowing his dark eyes, “If it feels like it’s too much give me a shout, I don’t want anyone getting hurt.” The head alpha said the last part with a lilt of authority and Kageyama understood that he would pay severely if anything happened to any of the omegas.

Moments later, Suga and Yamaguchi slid open the door separating the rooms and stepped inside. Immediately, Tadashi wilted under the strong alpha pheromones that filled the room like a thick syrup and Suga felt his own cheeks blush at the scent of a freshly bonded pair. It had been a while since he’d smelled the distinct aroma and it reminded him of his own bonding with Daichi. Another flush of heat spread to his face at _that_ particular memory but he shook his head to dispel it and moved to Hinata, who still looked a little bemused at the whole situation. Kageyama stepped aside, eyes never moving from his new mate, as he let the omegas get to work.

“Congrats, Shouyou!” Suga wrapped Shouyou tightly in a warm hug and scented his hair softly, noticing the sudden wave of alpha pheromones drifting over them, “We’ll get you cleaned up and then leave you two alone, okay?”

“Mhmm...” Hinata nodded weakly, eyes still a little glassy, and let himself be seated on the futon by Noya.

The smallest omega had brought warm water and a wash cloth and started to gently clean off the blood from Hinata’s hands and chest. Of course, Kageyama had only bitten the nape of his neck but what with their moving around and constant touching of one another the blood had gotten pretty much everywhere. The alpha, who stood in the corner of the room like an ominous statue, still had a smear of red across his chin and Yamaguchi plucked up the courage to step over and wipe it off with a damp cloth, hands shaking slightly as Kageyama’s pheromones washed over him.

“Turn around, Shouyou,” Suga gently patted down Hinata’s red hair and then placed the cloth aside.

What he did next seemed totally normal, after all he’d done it with Nishinoya and even Tadashi when they’d first bonded. Although there wasn’t really such a thing as a ‘head omega’, Koushi was seen as the matriarch of the pack and took his role quite seriously, even if it was subconsciously. And so, when he opened his mouth and leaned into Hinata’s nape to lick the fresh bond mark, it didn’t even cross his mind that it might upset Kageyama. As soon as the pregnant omega’s tongue met with Hinata’s skin an almighty snarl echoed through the room and Kageyama was suddenly between the two, Suga having been pushed away aggressively. He blinked for a moment, stunned at the sudden outburst and confused as to how he was suddenly on his backside on the floor. There wasn’t much time to try and calm the situation, however, as the three other alphas were suddenly standing in the room, each one growling loudly and releasing strong warning pheromones.

“Koushi!” Daichi skidded to his mate’s side, hands hovering over his bump, “Are you okay?!”

Suga nodded, still a little stunned, “I was just cleaning Hinata’s neck...”

A high whining filled the room as Noya and Tadashi were quickly scooped into their mates’ embrace, the alpha pheromones much too strong in the confined space, making them dizzy and weak. Hinata was also whimpering quietly behind Kageyama, who still held an aggressive stance in front of the omega, like he was protecting him from some terrible threat rather than just Suga-san. Knowing how high the tension was, Daichi stepped in front of Tobio in an attempt to block everyone else from his view and released his strong, oppressive head alpha pheromones as a warning to the other alpha. It seemed to work a little as Kageyama’s stance relaxed slightly and his eyes widened at the sudden realisation of his actions. He leaned around Daichi to look at Suga, who had gotten back to his feet.

“Sugawara-san, I’m sor-”

He didn’t get to finish his apology as Suga shoved Daichi out of the way and karate chopped Kageyama firmly on the top of his head.

“Idiot!” Suga squashed Tobio’s cheeks between his palms, making the taller alpha look like a hamster, “We’re not here to steal your mate!” he leaned over Kageyama’s shoulder and smiled at Hinata, who’s whimpering had dampened to a quiet mewl, “It’s alright, Shouyou, all alphas are morons when they’ve just bonded.”

“Kou-” Daichi’s reaching hand was slapped away by his mate as the silver-haired omega continued his scolding,

“The omegas just needed to do something to help, it’s in our nature, okay?” he didn’t wait for Kageyama to respond as he went on, “We’re a pack. You don’t need to be so protective around us. Got it?” Tobio nodded silently, a pink hue colouring his cheeks, and Suga smiled before ruffling his dark hair, “Good.”

Exhausted from walking into town earlier and now facing off with a hormonal alpha, Suga stepped back to his mate’s side and let Daichi prop him up with his strong arms. The head alpha didn’t add anything else, believing that Koushi had well and truly said everything that needed to be said, and instead opted to take his pregnant mate back into their room, gesturing for the others to follow.

“We’ll see you tomorrow, Hinata!” Noya seemed back to his usual self now that the strong pheromones had dissipated a little and took Asahi’s hand as they retired to the other room.

That just left Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, the former of which still seemed pissed that Kageyama had made his mate so frightened. He bit his tongue, however, and promised himself that he’d give the stupid setter a taste of his own medicine at a later date. For now, Kageyama and Hinata needed to be alone and Kei certainly didn’t want to witness any lovey-dovey stuff from the new pair and so he and Tadashi moved into the other room, sliding the door closed behind them and finally leaving the newly bonded pair alone.

* * *

 

It was a little after one in the morning when Suga felt the urge to pee. Well, he’d been needing to go for almost ten minutes but didn’t want to leave the comfort of the warm futon and Daichi’s tight embrace. If he left it any longer, however, he thought he might not make it to the bathroom in time and so forced himself to make his way into the en-suite. Strangely enough the bathroom light was already on and Yuu was sitting atop the closed toilet seat, face ashen and beads of sweat running down his temples.

“Yuu? Everything okay?” Koushi asked as he tried not to hop on one leg and grab his crotch like a toddler in the midst of potty training.

Nishinoya started at Suga’s voice and a false smile spread across his pale features, “Fine. I’m fine.”

A silver eyebrow raised, “Really? Because you look like Hinata before a big match.”

“Thanks, that’s the look I was going for,” the smaller omega rubbed at his stomach with his good hand and sighed heavily, “I think I ate something weird at that beef place tonight.”

“Ah,” Koushi turned on the tap and filled a glass with water before handing it to Yuu, “You did eat a lot of it.”

“Yeah...” Seemingly lost in his thoughts, Noya left Suga to his business and headed back into the room. He snuggled in beside Asahi, who mumbled something incoherent in his sleep, and tried to get some more sleep before the sun came up.

* * *

 

The first morning in the inn was filled with the usual pandemonium of a breakfast with the pack; everyone – even Kageyama and Hinata, the latter of which would not leave his new mate’s lap – sat around the small table in the larger room and piled their plates high with delicious smelling homemade food, courtesy of Ennoshita’s aunt.

Nishinoya’s food poisoning had thankfully vacated him and he munched happily on some salmon as Asahi helped him with his chopsticks. Tanaka started to choke on his mouthful of rice and Chikara had to whack his back to save him from a rice-induced coma, laughing at his idiotic boyfriend as he did so. Although Tsukishima was indeed the tallest of the pack, he’d never been the biggest eater and finished before everyone else, opting to sit and tease Tadashi as the omega tried to figure out how to crack open a particularly troublesome crab. He finally succeeded, only to crack it so violently that the meat launched across the table and hit Asahi square in the face. Tsukki wheezed as he laughed so hard and had to take off his glasses to wipe the tears from his cheeks as Asahi-san grabbed a napkin and cleaned his own crab-covered face.

Meanwhile, Hinata and Kageyama had only eaten a few bites each, both looking rather sleepy as they sat at the noisy table. The redheaded omega was perched on Tobio’s lap and kept nuzzling his face into the alpha’s neck as Kageyama traced the fresh bite mark on Hinata’s nape in gentle circles. He frowned down at the wound, careful not to touch the redder parts for fear of hurting his mate.

“Does it hurt?”

Hinata stopped nuzzling and looked up at the alpha, confusion on his tired face, “Hmm? No, I’m comfortable.”

“No, the _mark_ , is it painful?”

“Oh,” Hinata touched the bite with his fingertips and winced slightly, “A little, not too bad.”

Another frown darkened the alpha’s face as he toyed with an idea in his head and then he turned to Sugawara, who was staring into space with a spoonful of miso soup hovering in front of his mouth. When Kageyama spoke it took Suga a moment to come back down to Earth.

“Sugawara-san?”

Suga looked over at Tobio, eyebrows raised, “Yeah?”

“What you were going to do yesterday,” the setter looked down at his hands, pondering the best way to ask his question, “When you licked Hinata… Would that help him heal faster?”

“It’s supposed to, yeah. Omegas’ saliva has certain healing properties,” he shrugged, “But if we just left it it’d heal fine, too. The licking is more of an omegan bonding thing, like when we scent one another if we’ve been apart for a while.”

Kageyama nodded, deep in thought, “But it _does_ help? Even a little?”

“Sure,” Koushi opened his arms and manoeuvred himself so that he was kneeling away from the table, “Come here, Shouyou.”

Beside him, Daichi’s shoulders tensed but he continued to eat silently, only watching his mate from the corner of his eye.

Slowly, Hinata started to crawl over to Suga but kept glancing back at his mate, worried that Kageyama might get angry again. It had frightened him a little the previous day when the alpha had suddenly pushed Suga-san and the last thing he wanted was a repeat of that. When the dark-haired alpha seemed to remain calm, however, Hinata moved faster and plonked himself in front of the waiting Suga, who shuffled forwards to try and get a more comfortable position. The pregnant omega pushed Hinata’s ginger hair away from his neck and took one last confirming glance at Kageyama before leaning down and licking the fresh bite mark. Hinata giggled a little at the sensation but stayed still and let Suga finish lapping at him patiently.

“There, it should heal faster now,” Suga ruffled Hinata’s hair and gave him a small push back towards his mate, who had indeed waited with baited breath and an ominous expression on his face.

“Jeez, Kageyama!” Tanaka wiped some soy sauce from his chin and laughed, “If looks could kill, Suga would be six feet under right now!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added my own little headcanons to this, hope that's okay! I like the thought of the omegas healing/comforting one another after bonding and thought this would be a nice touch!


	28. Chapter 28

The last day and night at the onsen went a little smoother than the previous. Most of the day was spent lounging around by the water, inhaling the fresh steam and soaking themselves in the hot liquid, soothing their bones. Hinata, who hadn’t strayed far from Kageyama’s side since they’d bonded the previous night, was simmering nicely beside his mate when something suddenly caught his eye and he moved onto all fours, like a panther stalking its prey.

“The hell are you do-”

The redhead shut his alpha up by slapping his small hand to his mouth and when Tobio was about to protest, the omega pointed towards the tall fence that separated the pools from the mountains beyond. There, perched atop the fence like a deity, was a large fluffy monkey. What kind of ape it was Hinata had no idea but his wide eyes never left its face as he slowly crept forwards, careful not to make any sudden movements for fear of scaring it off. The rest of the pack, who were all gathered in and around the spring, watched humourously as Hinata continued to push on, his nose tilted out of the water so he could keep breathing as he crawled.

“Careful, Shouyou,” Suga whispered, “It might be fierce.”

That stalled the tiny omega for a brief moment but his curiosity outweighed his caution and he moved to stand, only a few feet from the primate now. Big yellow eyes surveyed Hinata and for a moment he thought the monkey was going to scurry away, but it stayed still enough for him to take another few steps in its direction. Then, without really thinking anything through, Hinata lunged for the animal, his trademark ‘flying jump’ rearing its head as he launched through the air, grasping at the monkey with his slender fingers. Of course it managed to dodge his attack and bounded into the water, splashing vigorously as it did so and sending the group into panic-mode.

Limbs flailed as they each tried to get away from the wild animal; Kei and Tadashi scrambled out of the water, towels forgotten in the madness, whilst Tanaka stood up and tried to dive onto the monkey, looking evermore the primate himself. Chikara tried to hurry away but slipped on the moist rocks and tumbled forwards into Asahi, who looked utterly distraught at the sight of the monkey coming so close and lifted Noya out of the water like it had suddenly turned to acid. Knowing there wasn’t really anything he could do, Suga slid a little further into the bubbling water and simply watched as the pandemonium continued around him, Daichi staying by his side dutifully. The whole scene continued for another minute or so and then the monkey simply gave up and darted over the fence, leaving Tanaka without a wrestling partner and Hinata gasping for breath. The redhead turned to the others, eyes sparkling and a smile stretched across his flushed face,

“WHOA!” he leapt back into the water, dousing Kageyama, “Did you _see_ that?!”

“How could we _not_?” Tobio rolled his eyes but tugged his mate back to his side.

“I almost caught it!”

Suga chuckled, “I don’t think we’re supposed to touch them, Hinata.”

The omega pouted, “But I wanted to take a photo with it...”

“Are we sure it wasn’t Hinata who leapt over the fence?” Tsukishima grinned and Tadashi hid his own smile behind a freckled hand, “I can’t tell the difference.”

A low rumble was forming in Kageyama’s chest, his alpha instincts still amped up to ten thanks to his and Hinata’s new bond, wanting to protect his omega at all costs. The comment and Tobio’s reaction seemed to float over the omega’s head, however, as he continued to gush over the monkey and simply ignored Kei’s attempt at riling him up. Whether it was intentional or just because of his air-headedness, the blonde didn’t know but it was no fun teasing someone who didn’t even know they were being teased and so he followed Tadashi back into the room, both of them suddenly realising that they were still stark-naked thanks to their narrow escape from the mini-Hinata.

“Well, that was entertaining,” Daichi stretched and looped his arm around Koushi’s shoulders before pulling him a little closer, “Anyone else want to add to the chaos?” he looked at Asahi and Noya, who had decided to sit at the edge of the water and dangle their feet into its warm depths, “Asahi? You feel like wrestling a wild boar or something?”

“I’ll pass, thanks.”

“Man, all that exercise has made me hungry!” Tanaka rubbed at his grumbling stomach and closed his eyes, remembering the beef from the night before, “Can we eat?”

The others confirmed it seemed about the right time for lunch and decided to head into town again to try and find somewhere cheap and tasty. As Daichi and Suga stood to exit the steaming water, however, the pregnant omega’s legs trembled a little and he suddenly went limp, like a robot with its batteries removed. Thankfully, Daichi managed to catch him before he tumbled back into the water and scooped him up into his arms before rushing into their room and lying him on the futon.

Suga looked flushed and was panting slightly as Noya wrung out a cloth and dabbed his forehead gently, trying to cool him down. It was obvious he’d stayed in the hot water too long and Daichi internally kicked himself for not realising so sooner. Ennoshita’s aunt had even warned him not to soak too long when they’d first arrived but what with the monkey and the overall liveliness of the pack, Daichi had failed to keep an eye on his most precious person. There was no time for hindsight now though and the head alpha shoved all thoughts of self-annoyance aside as he knelt beside his mate and held his warm face between his hands.

“Koushi, hey...” he tapped his cheek, “Kou, wake up.”

“Nnn...” Suga stirred and slowly opened his pale eyes, frowning as he squinted up at his pack-mates looming over him, “What’re you all looking at?”

Exasperated, Daichi pressed his forehead to his mate’s and then placed a kiss against it, “You fainted.”

“I did?” a protective hand suddenly moved to his bump, “Did I fall?” Images of himself falling forwards and hurting his pup flashed before his eyes but Daichi’s gentle pat atop his belly assured Suga that everything was fine.

“I caught you,” Daichi scented Suga’s neck, “I always will.”

Behind him, Tsukishima made a gagging sound, ruining the moment and causing the pair to cease their snuggling abruptly. Daichi sighed and turned to the others,

“Go get food, we’ll be here when you get back.”

There was a short pause and then Noya spoke up, “Suddenly I feel like eating here,” he flopped down, crossed-legged next to where Suga was sitting, and took one of the pregnant omega’s hands, scenting it lightly.

“Me too,” Yamaguchi positioned himself on Suga’s other side, pulling Tsukki down next to him.

“Guys, I’m fine, _really_ ,” Suga tried to protest but was silenced by Hinata, who was rubbing his face into his silver hair. He knew there was no point in arguing, his pack wanted to be around him, to _protect_ him and he silently thanked them for it, ever grateful for his friends.

“So,” Tanaka rubbed his hands together, eager to eat, “What’re we having?”

* * *

 

“Now you remember to come more often, Chika, you hear me?” Ennoshita’s aunt nuzzled his face and gave him a damp kiss on the cheek before leaning into his ear and whispering, “And keep that boyfriend of yours in check, he seems like a wild one.”

Chikara laughed and nodded, waving over his shoulder as he climbed into the car with the others.

The journey home was less eventful than the one going, although Asahi still had to stop a couple of times to let Hinata steady his legs and soothe his rolling stomach, and they were soon back at the den. Daichi couldn’t figure out if he felt less stressed or _more_ after being at the onsen but was thankful for the change of pace at least, especially as he and Suga wouldn’t be going on many trips in the next few months. It suddenly seemed to dawn on the alpha as to what was actually coming their way in the coming months. Soon he and Suga would have their very own pup to take care of and be a proper family. Was he ready for such responsibility? Was he strong enough to care for his mate _and_ a tiny baby? The thoughts were swirling through his head when Kageyama’s face suddenly filled his vision, the black-haired alpha having seemingly teleported in front of him.

“K-Kageyama!” Daichi almost squeaked and had to clear his throat to stop his voice cracking, “What’s up?”

The youngster looked awkward and wet his lips before speaking, “About what happened when Suga-san tried to lick Hinata…” his eyes wandered in every direction but Daichi’s, “I wanted to apologise.”

With pride swelling in his chest at his pack-mate’s loyalty, Daichi placed a heavy hand on Tobio’s shoulder and smiled, “No need. I know what it’s like to want to protect your mate, especially so soon after bonding. No one was hurt, alright?” Kageyama nodded and moved to walk away but the hand on his shoulder squeezed, forcing him to stay, “It won’t happen again, though, will it?” Daichi’s expression was ominous and Kageyama could feel his strong pheromones swirling in the air between them.

“Never.”

A cloud lifted from Daichi’s face and he smiled, patting Kageyama’s shoulder and releasing him from his grip, “Good. You’re a strong alpha, Tobio, you just need to focus that energy in the right places.”

“Tobio~!” Hinata’s chiming voice drifted from the entryway to where the two stood in the garden, “Are you coming?!”

Kageyama turned and headed for the house, a weight seemingly lifted from his shoulders, “Shut up, I’m coming!” He rushed into the house, following Hinata closely – a habit he’d keep up for the next month or so Daichi guessed.

“You’re not bullying our pack-mates are you?” Suga’s arms snaked through Daichi’s and came to rest on his abs as he spoke into his nape, making the alpha’s hair stand on end, “They’re newly bonded, they’re bound to be jumpy.”

The alpha spun and pulled his mate’s hands around his waist so that they were nose to nose, “I’m just looking out for the pack.”

A silver eyebrow raised quizzically, “Mhmm?”

“Mhmm...” Daichi echoed and nuzzled Suga’s scent glands loudly before ushering the omega inside, “Go sit down, I’m going to call the doctor to come and check on you.”

A high whine escaped the pregnant omega’s lips as he took off his shoes and stepped into the living room, “I don’t need one, Dai!”

Daichi scoffed and followed him inside, “You fainted yesterday!”

“Just a little!” Another whine from Suga as he flopped down onto the large sofa, arms folded over his bump, “I’m fine!”

His mate’s nonchalance was starting to irritate the head alpha and he had to hold back a growl, instead opting to sigh loudly as he took out his cellphone, “I just want to make sure there’s nothing else wrong!”

Suga opened his mouth to protest but Daichi was already on the phone, speaking to their midwife and asking someone to come and check on his mate. Huffing loudly, Suga got to his feet and marched down the hallway towards their room. Unfortunately, Daichi remained on his heels and the omega had to stop and poke the alpha in his chest to stop him following.

“I’m just going to take a shower!” Suga watched as Daichi finished speaking with the doctor and pressed the ‘end’ button on his phone and pouted, “Or do I need your permission for that, too?”

Silently, Daichi raised his hands in surrender and turned back towards the kitchen. He guessed it was safer to leave Koushi by himself until his mood improved and decided to make some lunch while he waited for the doctor to arrive. He knew he was being overprotective and ‘alpha-like’ but he just needed to make sure everything was alright with the pup. There was no point in risking something if it was easily avoidable. After all, Koushi was carrying their future in his belly and nothing was more important than that.


	29. Chapter 29

Koushi was just pulling on some sweatpants when a soft knock on the bedroom door alerted him to Daichi’s presence. The alpha looked a little sheepish as he peered his head through the door-jam and Suga had to bite his lip to stop himself laughing at his mate’s slightly scared expression.

“Kou,” Daichi stepped into the room and pointed a thumb back over his shoulder, “The doctor’s here.”

Sighing, the omega tugged on his t-shirt and nodded, “I’m coming.”

* * *

 

The midwife was a short, stocky lady with fluffy black hair and rosy cheeks; she looked pleased to see Suga when he entered the living area and quickly got the her feet as he perched on the edge of the long sofa, muttering a ‘hello’ as he did so.

“So, Sugawara-san,” her voice was chime-like, clearly an omega, “Sawamura-san said that you fainted yesterday?”

Suga nodded, a quick glare at Daichi informing the alpha that he still wasn’t pleased with him for calling a doctor, “I’m fine, though, really.”

“Best to be safe than sorry!” she opened a small leather bag and took out a plastic device that looked a little like an electronic thermometer, “If you lift up your shirt I’ll do a quick scan, okay?”

When Suga hesitated, Daichi ushered Hinata and the others out into the kitchen to give his mate some privacy and joined Suga on the sofa, fingers interlocking with his mate’s automatically. He was going to resist but Suga decided he _did_ need a little moral support and squeezed the alpha’s hand a little tighter as he rolled up his shirt. The midwife – who introduced herself as Himako-chan – splodged some cold goop onto his belly and pressed the scanner to his skin, watching a small screen in her palm as she did so. She was silent for a moment and Suga’s breathing increased with each passing second until Himako suddenly smiled and nodded to herself.

“Everything seems normal,” she wiped off the gel with a tissue, “Both Mama and baby are doing well! It was probably just a little anaemia, make sure to keep up your iron intake, okay?”

Without realising he’d been so statuesque, Daichi seemed to thaw out beside his mate and his shoulders relaxed visibly, thankful that they were both okay. Suga simply elbowed him in the ribs, muttering something that sounded a lot like ‘I told you so’.

“You must’ve felt the pup move a little, huh?” Himako zipped up her bag as she spoke, oblivious to the pair’s response to her question.

“Eh?” Daichi’s face was blank. He looked like a malfunctioning robot as his mouth opened and closed silently whilst Suga’s cheeks pinked at his side.

“Ah...” Koushi nodded and smiled meekly, “Yeah. The other day, actually.”

“What?!” Daichi was suddenly on his feet, pheromones swirling strongly, “You didn’t tell me!”

Laughing awkwardly, Suga scratched his cheek and tried not to look so guilty, “Well, I couldn’t feel it from the outside so it was only me who felt it. Plus, it was when Noya hurt his arm and-”

Daichi was suddenly at the omega’s feet, his cheek pressed to Suga’s exposed bump, “You should have told me! I need to know these things!”

“Um, I’ll just be going...” Himako-chan swiftly gathered her things and left the two alone to work out their issues. She briefly heard a ‘thank you’ from someone but it could have just been her imagination as it was so soft.

“You wouldn’t have been able to feel it anyway!” Koushi folded his arms, pouting as Daichi continued to push himself against his stomach, as though by doing so he’d somehow be able to feel the pup move.

“But it’s something _new_ , something _different_ , Kou,” the alpha almost whined, “I want to know everything that happens from now on, okay? I want you to tell me _everything_.”

Suga rolled his eyes but patted Daichi’s soft hair gently, thankful for such a protective mate, “ _Fine._ I’ll tell you the important stuff. Next time the pup moves, I’ll-” his eyes suddenly widened and his mouth made an ‘O’ shape.

The head alpha’s eyes almost popped out of his head, “Did it move again?!”

Koushi nodded, cheeks pink and brown eyes glistening, “Yeah, did you feel it?”

Solemnly, Daichi shook his head and pulled the omega’s shirt back down, “No. Guess I’ll have to wait a little while ‘til I can feel them from this side.”

Koushi tapped the alpha’s head with his fist, “See, you didn’t miss anything and we’re both fine.” He nuzzled his mate’s hair and scented him lightly before stretching his arms above his head and yawning loudly, “I think I’ll take a nap before lunch. Wake me in an hour?”

Daichi smirked, “Want me to join you?”

A silver brow raised, “I doubt I’d get much rest if you did.”

True. The alpha watched Koushi head to their bedroom and was about to head into the garden to catch some rays before he had to return to work tomorrow when Hinata suddenly scurried to his side, hair wild and eyes frantic.

“Daichi-san!” the redhead flailed his arms like a madman, “I think we’ve been robbed!”

Before Daichi had a chance to process that particular statement, Kageyama appeared by his mate’s side and whacked him on the back of his head,

“Idiot! We don’t know that!”

“But where did all of our stuff go?!”

Daichi sighed, “Your stuff’s been taken, Hinata?”

The omega nodded and gripped Tobio’s arm tightly, “Some of my clothes! I thought I’d just misplaced them but now more is gone and Tanaka and the others say some of their things are missing too!”

A cloud seemed to hover over Daichi’s face at the thought of someone entering their den and snooping around, stealing things. It _did_ , however, seem highly unlikely. Not only was it extremely unusual for a stranger to wander into another pack’s den but for someone to enter one with such strong alpha pheromones was almost unheard of. Plus, Daichi thought, he hadn’t smelled anything new or unusual when they’d arrived home and he’d definitely notice an unfamiliar scent if there was one.

Tanaka and Chikara joined them as Daichi got to his feet.

“What things are you missing?” the head alpha was acting as just that as he tried to calm his pack-mates, “Maybe you just mislaid them?”

“My shirt with the carrot on,” Tanaka stated, stone-faced as Chikara tried not to laugh.

“My practise shirt and Tobio’s blue beanie,” Hinata added.

“Now that I think about it,” Daichi rubbed his chin habitually, “I’m missing a work shirt and a baseball cap. And that’s just what I know of, there could be more.”

“Hmm...” Noya and Asahi had overheard the conversation and stepped in, they too having some missing items, “So we either have a thief with really bad taste on our hands or the washing machine is eating our stuff.”

Daichi made an exhausted groaning sound and gestured for the others to just carry on with their day as usual, “I’ll have a look around the house, maybe someone accidentally put them somewhere and forgot about them.”

* * *

 

After searching for almost twenty minutes, Daichi moved through the conservatory into the other part of the farmhouse. The rooms there were dark and unused and most of them could do with a lick of paint but they had decided to concentrate on the main area of the den before spending money anywhere else. A chill ran down the alpha’s spine as he started to imagine a stranger skulking in the shadows wearing their clothes. He was soon chuckling to himself, however, as the image of said stranger ended up looking ridiculous in his mind. They’d have to be an oddly shaped human to fit into Hinata’s shirt and his shorts. _  
_

A familiar scent drifted into his nose and Daichi turned into a room to his left. It was a little cleaner than the other rooms and had a nice big window that let in the morning sunlight, illuminating what he now saw in front of him. There, in a pile the size of a crouching person, were their lost items. Obviously, they had underestimated just how much had been taken as the pile was quite substantial and was dense enough to have been formed into a horseshoe shape. Whether that had been on purpose or not Daichi couldn’t tell but it was pretty strange nonetheless. The alpha recognised a few of the items; some dinosaur-print pajamas that obviously belonged to Tsukishima, a tiny shirt with the number 10 on it, several different garish t-shirts. He plucked his cap from the pile and placed it atop his head as he tried to think of the best explanation for the strange mountain of clothes.

Maybe someone was playing a prank on them? Tanaka was known for his odd humour but this seemed a little off, even for him. The thief explanation didn’t make any sense as everything seemed to still be in the den and so Daichi was at a loss for a reason.

He started to gather shirts and shorts and hats in his arms and drag them into the hallway, the pile quickly dissipating. After almost ten minutes, the horseshoe shape was no more and all that remained was the strong fragrance of everyone’s scents lingering in the room. Koushi’s seemed the strongest but Daichi couldn’t recall seeing any of his mate’s belongings in the mountain of things. Something was just clicking together in his head when a high, ear-piercing shriek erupted behind him in the hallway and the alpha turned to see Suga clawing at his silver hair, a look of utter desperation on his face.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” Koushi yelled, whimpering as he knelt beside the clothes Daichi had retrieved and piled in the hallway.

“I… Umm...” Daichi looked scared, he’d never seen his mate so frantic and so desperately wanted to gather him in his arms. The powerful ‘don’t fuck with me’ pheromones currently radiating from Suga made him stay back, however.

“Why did you do this?!” Suga’s anger had turned into utter defeat as he tried to gather some of the garments off the floor, tears streaming down his flushed cheeks.

“I thought we had a thief...” Daichi reached out his arms towards Suga but the omega growled deep in his throat, warning him off, “Kou, what’s wrong? Did I do somethi-”

It suddenly dawned on the alpha why the pile had smelled so strongly of Koushi. He vaguely remembered something about pregnant omegas making ‘nests’. They would gather piles of clothing and items that belonged to their pack-mates and close friends and make them into a kind of bed that they could lie in, surrounded by their scents. It was supposed to be therapeutic for the expectant omega and quite a personal thing, somewhere they could feel safe no matter what. And Daichi had just ripped Suga’s apart. Another tick in the ‘best alpha ever’ box, he thought.

Slowly, he knelt opposite Koushi, pheromones strong to try and soothe his mate, “Kou,” he flinched when Suga’s head snapped up, anger in his usually peaceful eyes, “Was this your nest?” Suga nodded, lip wobbling as more tears spilled from his brown eyes, “I didn’t realise, I’m _so_ sorry.”

“It’s gone...” Suga sniffed and rested his cheek against the now destroyed pile, “I worked on it for so long.”

“Why didn’t you tell the rest of us? The others thought we had a thief.”

Suga suddenly looked guilty and his expression softened a little as he looked at his alpha, “I didn’t _steal_ it, Dai! I was going to give it back!”

Taking Suga’s mewling as a sign that anger was no longer his primary emotion, Daichi crawled over the pile of clothes and gathered his mate in his strong arms, rubbing circles on his back,

“Shh, it’s alright. Well, it’s not alright, I’m a terrible mate and you should probably just leave me already.”

“No!” Suga gripped Daichi’s shirt tightly, “Never!”

“But I destroyed your nest! Hell, I didn’t even realise that’s what it was. Some alpha I am,” he scented Suga lightly and pulled him impossibly closer, “What can I do to make it right?”

Suga sniffed, tears finally drying on his red cheeks, “Help me rebuild it?”

“Really? I thought it was a personal thing?”

Shrugging, Koushi gestured to the pile of their pack’s things, “It’s something special. But you’re all something special to me. I think I’ll ask the others to help this time around, too.”

“Right,” Daichi clenched his fist and tried to look dramatic, “We’ll build the best damn nest anyone has ever seen!”

Suga just laughed.


	30. Chapter 30

After hearing an almighty shriek from the other end of the farmhouse, the rest of the pack made a mad dash through the den towards where Daichi and Suga were currently snuggled on the floor in the hallway, surrounded by clothes and encircled by an invisible cloud of powerful pheromones. At first Noya thought that maybe the pair had fallen into the clothes pile and moved to offer a helping hand but, as he stepped forwards, the strong scents of the pack members and Daichi’s dark glare made him pause. Being an omega himself, Yuu knew immediately what the pile was but tilted his head, confused as to why it was such a mess. He really didn’t expect Suga to be someone who made such a haphazard nest.

“What was that scream?!” Hinata gripped Tobio’s shirt a little tighter as the alpha pulled him closer, wary of Daichi’s intimidating pheromones. He glanced at the pile of clothes and his bright eyes widened, “Ah! Our stuff!”

Suga pushed away from his mate a little so that he could hold out his hand towards Hinata. The redhead ignored Kageyama’s attempt to hold him back and took Suga’s hand as he plopped down beside the pregnant omega.

“That scream would be me,” Suga wiped a stray tear from his cheek, “I got a bit of a shock, sorry.”

As Hinata seemed to have broken the invisible shield that had been surrounding Daichi and Suga, the rest of the omegas moved to sit around Suga, each absently touching one another with their knees or fingertips. Yamaguchi was pressed up against Suga’s left side as he asked,

“What happened?!”

A sudden gloom seemed to form over the head alpha and Suga gently patted Daichi’s shoulder as he explained what had been going on.

“Ah,” Tanaka crouched down beside the pair and ruffled Daichi’s hair roughly, “So even the captain gets it wrong sometimes!”

“I feel terrible,” Daichi gestured at the gathered clothes, “I totally demolished it!”

“But we’ll rebuild it, right?” Nishinoya elbowed Daichi in the ribs and smiled an infectious grin, “Bigger and better than before!”

“Exactly,” Suga nuzzled Yuu’s neck and then paused, seemingly lost in thought.

Thankfully, Daichi finished his sentiment, “Yeah. We’ll all help make it even better.”

Hinata shrugged, “I don’t really know what to do but I’ll do my best!”

* * *

 

After almost an hour the nest was almost complete. Everyone had helped reform the horseshoe shape and they’d even added more items to the pile, just to make it extra special. The afternoon sun was hot, however, and Suga had had to take a break in a shaded area of the room, away from the large window and glaring sun. He felt a presence beside him and smiled as a familiar pine fragrance drifted his way. Tsukishima wasn’t one to have particularly long or deep conversations but Suga had noticed that the tall alpha _was_ extremely observant when it came to his friends, especially Tadashi, and he often noticed things that others would otherwise overlook. Now, as the blonde took off his glasses and rubbed at the lenses carefully, Suga felt that his presence beside him wasn’t coincidental.

“Something on your mind, Kei-kun?” Suga asked, attempting to sound nonchalant.

Tsukki placed his glasses back on his face and glanced sideways at Koushi, “I read somewhere that when omegas build nests they usually only gather their omegan pack members’ things, not the alphas’. Except their mate’s of course.”

“Is that so?” Suga locked his fingers over his bump and hummed thoughtfully.

“Apparently they feel safer with just omega scents,” he pushed his glasses up habitually, “So I was wondering why you gathered everyone’s things, even the betas’.”

Suga smiled and shrugged, “Everyone makes me feel safe, not just the omegas. It’d feel weird not being surrounded by _all_ the pack’s scents, you know?” Tsukishima seemed deep in thought and so Suga decided to tease him a little, after all Kei was usually the one to play at the others’ expense. “You sure do seem to know a lot about nest-building,” he noticed the alpha’s cheeks redden and continued, his sadistic side rearing its head, “Did you perhaps read up on it for Tadashi? How thoughtful of you.”

Awkwardly, Kei cleared his throat and pouted as he looked in any direction other than Suga’s, “Just a little,” he mumbled.

Koushi chuckled, satisfied that he’d tortured his friend enough, “And you’re still trying for a pup?”

A shadow seemed to envelop the blonde and his head lowered a little, “We’re going to wait until Tadashi’s next heat.”

“You _do_ know he could conceive when he’s not in heat, too, right? I mean, it’s not as common but it does happen.”

“I _know_ ,” Tsukishima growled involuntarily and his eyes suddenly widened as he turned to look at Suga, “Sorry. It’s just… We’ve been trying for a while now. I guess I’m just impatient.”

Another chuckle from the silver-haired omega as he bumped shoulders with Tsukki, “It’ll happen when it’s meant to. Don’t worry.”

It seemed for a moment that Tsukishima wanted to say something more but the wind was suddenly knocked out of him as Yamaguchi plonked himself on his lap, head almost colliding with his alpha’s nose. Tadashi wiped his brow dramatically and sighed, leaning his head back on Tsukki’s shoulder.

“I think we’re finally done!” he turned himself over and nuzzled his face into his mate’s scent glands, “Remind me to get help when I want to build my own nest, it’s hard work!”

Tsukki nuzzled his face into Tadashi’s hair and inhaled deeply, speaking softly into his nape, “I’ll help, don’t worry.”

“Well?” Daichi was suddenly standing over Koushi, hands on his hips and sweat beading on his forehead like he’d just finished an exceptionally tough workout, “Are you going to try it out?”

He helped Suga to his feet, which seemed to be throbbing more and more as his pregnancy progressed, and Koushi finally absorbed the scene in front of him. The nest was well and truly rebuilt; it was the same horseshoe shape he’d created but this time it was a little taller, almost like a child’s fort, ready to protect him from anything and everything. He stepped into the centre and curled his toes into the soft fabric beneath, inhaling the different scents that wafted up from the various garments he touched. Peaches, grass, sandalwood, each fragrance a reminder of a different pack member.

“It’s perfect, Dai,” the omega looped his arms around his alpha’s neck and claimed his lips firmly, “Thank you!”

Suga knelt down in the curve of the nest and gathered a few of the pillows closer to himself, smiling all the while as he placed them just right. He noticed the other omegas hovering around the edges of the nest, not quite sure if they should step in or not, after all it wasn’t something they’d ever done before and they weren’t quite sure of the etiquette. When Koushi patted the fabric beside him, however, Noya, Tadashi and Hinata quickly took their respective places next to him, happily snuggling up beside one another. The whole scenario seemed perfect and Suga found himself actually _thanking_ Daichi for messing up his first attempt at a nest as this one was exactly as it should be, complete with pack mates and all. He was starting to get a little scent drunk, what with everyone’s belongings being so close, when his stomach suddenly growled loudly and his cheeks flushed.

“Ah,” Suga patted his bump gently, “We missed lunch...”

“Yeah, I’m starving!” Hinata whined as he pretended to faint into the soft pillows.

“Alright,” Daichi gestured for the others to follow him back to the kitchen, “We’ll go make an early dinner, come join us when you’re done here.”

Tsukishima, Asahi and Tanaka each made their way out of the room, suspecting the omegas wanted a little alone time, but Kageyama seemed to deliberate for a moment, his new mate totally oblivious to his alpha’s worries. They’d only been bonded a short while and Tobio felt like he was acting more like an omega than Hinata was. He had an almighty need to stay close to his mate but Shouyou didn’t seem to be having the same struggle, perhaps he was just that laid back or perhaps, Kageyama thought, the omega was just that dopey. He snorted under his breath and gave one last glance towards his mate before forcing himself to follow Daichi. Maybe some alone time would relight Hinata’s omegan side.

Ennoshita seemed to hover awkwardly in the doorway, his body half turned into the room as the others left.

“Chika?” Tanaka paused in the hallway, “You coming?”

Although a beta and not particularly in touch with alpha or omega pheromones, Chikara felt something like a tiny thread pulling him towards the new nest. The hair on his arms seemed to stand on end and his skin felt prickly, like he was standing too close to an electrical source. He chewed on his lip and a crease formed between his brows as he tried to decipher exactly what it was his body was trying to tell him.

Finally, he turned to Ryuu and smiled weakly, “I think I’ll stay here a little while,” he turned to Suga, “If that’s okay with Suga-san?”

“Of course it is!” Suga beamed and opened his arms towards the beta as Chikara padded into the nest.

Tanaka shrugged, never one to judge, and gave a tiny salute as he headed to the kitchen to help the others.

“Is this weird?” Ennoshita stared at his hands as the omegas around him tried to fit into the small space together, “I mean, should a beta be in someone’s nest?”

Suga shrugged, “I don’t see why not. You’re as much a part of this pack as anyone else!”

To Chikara’s surprise, Suga began scenting his dark hair and neck and Noya and Hinata did the same with his wrists, purring softly as they did so. It felt right, somehow, and the beta soon found himself totally relaxing as his pack mates surrounded him with their soft pheromones. Tadashi was already dozing off, curled up in the foetal position, eyes drooping with every breath, and Chikara could feel himself following suit.

* * *

 

When the omegas and Ennoshita didn’t turn up for food, Daichi knew something wasn’t quite right. After all, there was no way Noya or Hinata would miss out on _any_ kind of meal, they were both such big eaters despite their small stature. And so he and the others made their way back to the ‘nest room’, as Tanaka had so aptly named it, and peered through the doorway into the room, which had an ethereal glow to it as the afternoon sun moved across the sky.

Daichi’s breath caught in his throat as he absorbed the scene before him.

All of the omegas and Ennoshita were sleeping soundly in the midst of the nest. Suga lay curled up in the middle on his side, one hand on his rounded stomach, whilst Hinata lay against his back, pressed up against him like a limpet. At Suga’s front was Yuu, who had somehow managed to curl his leg around the expectant omega’s and still look somewhat comfortable. Asahi noticed that Noya’s hand was clutching Chikara’s shirt and the smallest omega’s forehead was pressed up against the sleeping beta’s back. Yamaguchi, being the gangly omega that he was, was somehow touching everyone else, whether it be with a hand draped over their shoulder or his foot pressed into their cheek and Tsukki couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped his lips at his mate’s odd position.

“Should we wake them?” Asahi whispered, eyes still glued to his sleeping mate’s peaceful face.

“But they look so content,” Tanaka seemed to be swooning at the sight of Chikara nestled in with the omegas.

“Let’s leave them for now,” Daichi took one last glance at the perfect scene and exited the room, “They’re bound to wake up once Hinata’s stomach starts growling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waaa! 30 chapters!! Thanks so much to everyone for reading/commenting/bookmarking so far! I hope you're enjoying my laid back story as much as I'm enjoying writing it! Expect more angst, heats, drama and general fluffiness in the coming chapters!


	31. Chapter 31

A few weeks had passed since Suga and the others had rebuilt his nest and it seemed like second nature to now go over to that side of the farmhouse whenever he felt overwhelmed or anxious. Every time he snuggled into the warm scents of his pack he cold feel his worries and insecurities fade away like forgotten dreams. This particular afternoon, Koushi was nestled in the horseshoe-shaped pile of clothing, drifting into a light nap when the doorbell rang and a sudden gush of excited pheromones filled the house.

At the front door, Asahi, Yamaguchi, Hinata and Kageyama were gathered around whoever had rang the bell, so close that Suga couldn’t even see who it was. A messy crop of blonde hair could be seen bobbing up and down, however, and when a deep growl echoed through the small group, Suga immediately recognised it as Ukai.

“Guys,” Suga tugged on Hinata and Asahi’s shirts, “Step back a little, give them some space!”

They obeyed, albeit a little reluctantly, but Tadashi continued to hover over Takeda, who had been revealed once Asahi’s broad body moved out of the way.

“Tadashi,” Suga patted the omega’s shoulder and he jumped, seemingly shaken from the daze he’d been in, “Let them get inside at least.”

“Sorry,” Yamaguchi pouted and moved aside, giving Koushi a perfect view of what it was everyone had been fussing over.

Nestled in Takeda-sensei’s arms was a tiny, almost miniature version of the dark-haired omega. Big brown eyes gazed up at the pack and a tiny, chubby hand reached out towards Suga, who gasped and held out a slender finger for the baby to grasp.

“Hi there,” Koushi whispered, eyes wide and voice an awed whisper, “Nice to finally meet you!” he looked up at Takeda, who’s cheeks were practically _glowing_ with pride, and smiled warmly, “She’s beautiful!”

Ukai’s chest puffed out, ever the proud alpha, “Damn right she is!”

“What’s her name?” Somehow Tadashi had manoeuvred himself back into Takeda’s personal space but the omega didn’t mind, he just smiled and pressed a kiss to his daughter’s forehead,

“Aaya. Her name is Aaya.”

“So pretty,” Tadashi whispered and Suga wasn’t sure if he was referring to the name or the actual baby.

They moved into the living room, Takeda and Ukai occupying the small sofa whilst the others knelt down around them on the floor, and for the first time Suga noticed the ex coach’s strong pheromones circling his mate and child. It was obvious that a new alpha parent would be protecting but Suga hadn’t realised _just_ how strong the instinct would be; he was almost drowning in the older alpha’s scent and presence and had to steady himself against the sofa so as not to wobble sideways. Noticing the pregnant omega’s pale form, Takeda elbowed his mate in the ribs and frowned at him,

“Tone it down with the pheromones will you? Sugawara-kun is going to pass out!”

Suga shook his head, trying to act as if everything was fine when in fact he could feel his heart racing and beads of sweat trickling down his temples, “It’s okay. I know what alphas can be like.”

Takeda sighed, “It’s the first time we’ve been in a den with her,” he jabbed his finger into Keishin’s cheek, “He thinks we need protecting 24/7.”

“I’ll try to keep myself in check,” Ukai cleared his throat, a little embarrassed, and sat further back on the sofa, away from Suga.

“So...” Hinata’s bright eyes were wide as he leaned over the pup, hands not daring to touch in case he hurt her somehow, “Did it hurt?”

For a moment there was silence. Yamaguchi seemed genuinely interested in the answer, Asahi looked like he might internally combust from second-hand embarrassment, Suga looked even more pale and Kageyama just rolled his eyes, used to his mate’s complete lack of tact by now.

“It… um...” Ittetsu bit his lip, pondering over the best way to explain it to the naive omega, “At first, yeah.” Suga swallowed hard as the older omega continued, “The contractions were pretty bad,” he smiled and scratched his head absently, “But I had a _caesarean_ section in the end so I didn’t feel anything.”

Gently, Takeda lifted his shirt, exposing a slightly soft tummy and a long thin scar, still a little red against his pale skin. Hinata’s eyes almost fell out of his head and he subconsciously reached out to touch it. That was when Ukai’s patience finally snapped and the alpha lunged forwards, a growl rippling through his throat as he pulled his mate and pup against his side, strong pheromones wafting around them like a protective shield. Hinata toppled back onto his butt, whining slightly, as Kageyama and Asahi moved in front of him, blocking Ukai’s view of the tiny omega. Of course, they all knew that there was no way Ukai would _purposefully_ hurt Shouyou but they were also acutely aware of how protective a new alpha parent could be and didn’t feel like taking any chances.

The air felt tense as they each tried to calm themselves down and eventually Suga had to excuse himself to get some fresh air, away from the overwhelming alpha pheromones and general taut atmosphere. Takeda was about to apologise for his mate’s overreaction; thinking that Keishin was actually _cautious_ of Hinata was in itself quite funny but he knew Kageyama probably wouldn’t think that way. But the omega’s apology was cut off by Aaya’s sudden wail. Her father’s hyperactive pheromones had probably unsettled her, heck they had unsettled _everyone_ and it would take some time before Ukai could actually control himself and not freak out every time someone tried to shake his mate’s hand or express any kind of skinship.

“Is she okay?” Tadashi, seemingly so absorbed by the new baby that he didn’t really register the atmosphere, leaned forwards and touched Aaya’s cheek gently as her face scrunched up in another ear-piercing squeal.

“Just hungry, I guess?” Takeda-sensei unzipped his bag and pulled out a bottle and some formula. Although omegas could technically breastfeed, it wasn’t unusual for them (especially males) to opt for the formulaic substitute, which had everything the baby needed in terms of nutrients and dietary needs.

“I’ll go make some milk for her,” Ittetsu moved to pass Aaya to his mate but saw the unbiased admiration in Yamaguchi’s eyes and smiled, glancing at Ukai who nodded stiffly in response to his silent question, “Why don’t you hold her while I make the milk, Tadashi-kun?”

“Really?!” the freckled omega’s voice cracked and his smile almost reached his ears, “Can I?!”

He was looking to his ex-coach rather than Takeda-sensei, aware that the alpha may have qualms, but Ukai smiled and sighed, defeated by the cuteness of the omegas.

“Sure, just be careful to support her head.”

Carefully, like he was handling a fragile artefact, Yamaguchi took Aaya from Takeda and held her safely in his arms. She felt extremely small and delicate, like she’d break if he held her too tightly, but when the pup’s crying teetered out and she began to drift off to sleep, Tadashi couldn’t help the tears that pooled in his dark eyes.

“So cute,” he gently brushed his fingers through her dark hair and smiled when she nuzzled a little closer to his body, registering just how warm she was, “I want one.”

The statement brought a smile to Ukai’s face and he laughed loudly before ruffling Yamaguchi’s hair, “I’m sure Tsukishima will be happy to oblige.”

* * *

 

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Takeda was boiling the kettle to heat up the formula when Suga padded in. He looked a little less pale than before and even smiled when he saw his former manager busying himself with mixing the milk powder.

“Feeling better?” Takeda asked as he stirred the milky formula.

Suga nodded and rubbed at his substantial bump, “Yeah, thanks. I think the pheromones just got to me a little.”

“Tell me about it,” Ittetsu poured some boiling water into a bowl and placed the bottle into it, “When I was pregnant I felt sick around other alphas. Going to the grocery store was a nightmare!”

Chuckling, Suga poured himself some orange juice and sat at the table, Takeda joining him as he waited for the milk to heat. The older omega tilted his head and gestured to Suga’s belly,

“May I?” Koushi nodded and Ittetsu placed his hand against the swell, “Have you felt it move yet?”

“ _I_ have,” Suga recalled Daichi’s baffled expression when the alpha had tried to feel the pup move, “But only from the inside.”

“How far along are you?”

Suga rubbed at the arc of his belly, noticing the stretch of his t-shirt – he’d have to buy some new shirts soon – and smiled, “Six months and eight days. Um… twenty six, twenty seven weeks?” he shrugged, “The whole ‘weeks’ thing confuses me.”

“I’m sure you’ll feel them move any time now,” Takeda-sensei stood and took the milk out of the warm water, testing it on his hand to make sure it wasn’t too hot, “Tadashi-kun seems ready too. At least that’s the impression I got from him. He sure loves babies!”

A slight wrinkle formed between Suga’s eyebrows, “Yeah. He and Kei have been trying for a pup but no luck so far, as far as I know.”

Takeda shrugged, “It’ll happen when it’s meant to, I’m sure.”

“That’s what I said.”

Suga followed Ittetsu back into the lounge and plopped onto the armchair, close enough to join in the conversation but with enough distance so that Ukai’s pheromones didn’t overwhelm him again. To Yamaguchi’s surprise and utter joy, Takeda let him feed Aaya and Suga watched tiredly as the freckled omega gazed, mesmorised by the tiny pup’s slurping and gulping as she devoured the formula in a few short sucks.

He didn’t know when, but at some point Koushi had fallen asleep as he was suddenly woken by the scent of his alpha; he and Daichi had both become even more aware of one another’s presence and pheromones in the past few weeks and Suga knew exactly when his mate had returned from work every evening, like a sixth sense. The alpha lifted his mate onto his lap and kissed him firmly, inhaling his raspberry and cream scent as Suga welcomed him home.

“Good day?” Suga asked as his cheeks flushed from the constant nuzzling of his mate.

“Tiring,” Daichi replied, pressing another kiss to Koushi’s neck, “But I’m finished now.”

A sudden lead weight settled in the pregnant omega’s stomach and he swivelled to look at his mate, “ _Finished?!_ Did they fire you?!”

Daichi scoffed and shook his head, sending soothing pheromones in Suga’s direction, “No, idiot. I’m on paternity leave now.”

Suga’s mouth made an ‘O’ shape and then he frowned, pouting at his alpha’s teasing, before karate-chopping Daichi on top of his head,

“Don’t call me an idiot, idiot!”

The alpha chuckled and gently nipped Suga’s neck with his teeth, eliciting a soft moan from his mate,

“You hungry?” Daichi nodded towards the kitchen, “It’s my turn to cook.”

“ _Our_ turn,” Koushi corrected. He knew Daichi was just being cautious of his condition but he wasn’t an invalid _quite_ yet, “I’ll help, too.”

As the pair headed for the kitchen the rest of the pack returned home, Ennoshita and Tanaka heading immediately for the shower so that they could fawn over the baby without getting her all dirty with their after-work grime. Nishinoya had been out with some of the liberos from high school matches and he and Tsukishima had bumped into one another in the train station. They looked a little odd walking into the living room together, almost like father and son what with the height difference, and Kageyama had to suppress a grin that tried to form at the sight.

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi was sitting on the sofa with Aaya snoring softly in his arms, his freckled face a picture of happiness and awe, “Come and meet Aaya!”

A shadow seemed to cast over Kei’s face and he glanced away, avoiding his mate’s eager eyes, “Maybe later.”

Used to his alpha’s aloofness, Tadashi’s smile only widened as he tried to convince his mate to join them, “Kei~ Come and see the pup! She’s so cute! I fed her and burped her and now she’s sleeping! Look! _Look!_ ”

“I said not now!”

The blonde alpha’s response was louder than he’d anticipated and Tadashi physically flinched at his mate’s snarl. A soft whimper escaped Tadashi’s lips and he gently handed Aaya back to Takeda before rushing out of the room towards his and Kei’s bedroom, leaving the tall alpha to stand awkwardly as the rest of the pack tried not to catch his eye.

“Well?” Strangely enough it was Kageyama who spoke first, “Aren’t you going to go after him?”

Tsukishima clicked his tongue and pouted slightly, “I don’t need _you_ telling me that.”

Without another word, Kei swiftly marched down the corridor, leaving the others to wonder just what had gotten into him and why he had acted so strangely when every alpha instinct in his body should have been going into overdrive at the sight of his omegan mate holding a baby. Even with Kageyama and Hinata being bonded only a short time, the alpha knew that if Shouyou held Aaya it would spark some sort of primal instinct inside of him. Surely Tsukishima had felt that too?

“I wonder why he was so mad?” Hinata poked Aaya’s soft cheek gently as Kageyama pulled him a little closer, nuzzling his nape.

“Maybe he’s just tired,” Takeda suggested, he too wondering what had gotten into the blocker.

“Maybe...” Ukai’s brows furrowed and he looked like he was about to speak when Daichi’s head popped out of the kitchen,

“You’re staying for dinner, right?” the head alpha asked, his warm smile instantly lifting the heavy atmosphere.

“Sure,” Keishin stood up and offered to set the table, “Let’s stay a little longer.”


	32. Chapter 32

When Tsukishima opened the door to his and Yamaguchi’s bedroom an overwhelming air of uneasy pheromones settled over him. The omega was obviously upset and had every right to be, Kei thought, as his mate had just snapped at him for no good reason. Of course the alpha had felt the inevitable rush of pride and slight jealousy at seeing his mate holding a newborn pup; it had sparked something inside of him that he hadn’t quite felt before and he desperately wanted to feel it again. He wanted to experience the emotions and feelings when Tadashi was holding _their_ pup in his arms and smiling down at _their_ baby. Which was why the tall alpha had been so irked in the first place. Sighing, Kei sat down on the edge of the bed where Tadashi was curled up, his freckled face buried in a pillow as he whined softly as his mate spoke softly to try and calm him.

“Tadashi...” the omega didn’t respond but Kei could tell he was listening due to the way Yamaguchi’s head tilted slightly towards him, “I’m sorry for snapping.” He reached out and gently curled his fingers around Tadashi’s open hand, “I just… When I saw you with the baby...”

“Aaya,” Tadashi mumbled into the fabric of the pillow, voice only a whisper, “That’s her name.”

“When I saw you with _Aaya_ , I wanted nothing more than to see you holding _our_ pup.”

Tadashi sat up and rubbed his red-rimmed eyes. He held his mate’s hand a little tighter and half-smiled, “And you will, I’m sure it won’t be long.” He sniffled and shuffled a little closer to where Kei sat, “That’s what made you angry?”

“I’m not angry, I’m _frustrated_!” His voice rose again and Tadashi flinched slightly, a whine escaping his lips, “Sorry.”

“Suga-san said it’d happen when it’s meant to and I think he’s right,” the omega forced another smile, not quite reaching his eyes, “We just have to be patie-”

“It’s not that simple, Tadashi!”

Once again Kei’s alpha tone was sharp and Tadashi pulled his hand away, curling in on himself as he whimpered, tears spilling from his eyes. Why was Tsukki so annoyed? He knew his mate was desperate for a pup, he was too, but there was no reason to be so riled up when there was nothing they could do about it. Tadashi swallowed hard and swiped at his tear-streaked cheeks,

“See! You _are_ angry, Tsukki!” he tried to sound strong but his voice cracked as he continued, “We’re trying our best, we just have to be patient and it’ll happen soon enough! I’m just as eager as you for a baby! You’re not the only one struggling!” He inhaled deeply and a heavy sob racked his slender frame.

The sight of his mate whimpering stung Kei’s heart deeply and he so desperately wanted to gather Tadashi in his arms and tell him everything was going to be okay. But it really wasn’t, was it? What the doctor had told him that afternoon was everything _but_ okay and Kei hated himself for it. How could he call himself an alpha when his main reason for being was making his mate happy and creating a family and that seemed to be the one thing eluding him.

“Tadashi,” Kei’s voice was low, gravelly, “I need to tell you something.”

The sniffling of the omega stopped momentarily and he looked through freckled hands towards his alpha. Tsukki looked pale, worried, and it made Tadashi’s heartbeat rise. He’d never seen his mate look so scared; Tsukki was always the big brave alpha with nothing to worry about and who could be relied upon in every situation. He was Tadashi’s rock, his whole world, and to see him looking so worried, so _lost_ brought fear to the young omega.

“Wh- What is it?”

Slowly, so as not to startle his mate, Tsukishima crawled closer and held both of Tadashi’s hands in his larger ones. He circled the freckles with his thumbs and frowned deeply, trying to find the right words.

“I went to the doctor today...”

As Kei spoke, Tadashi’s eyes widened but he remained quiet as it looked like the alpha was struggling to tell him whatever was on his mind and he feared interrupting him would cause him to stop.

“I wanted to make sure we were doing everything we could to try for a pup. He said we were doing fine but said it was a little unusual for it to be taking so long to conceive and so suggested I take some tests.” His eyes darkened as he kept them fixed on the omega’s hands, “I waited a couple of hours and was called back in. He said that, for an alpha, I have an extremely low sperm count-” Tadashi inhaled sharply but let Kei continue, “-and that’s why we’ve been having trouble conceiving. He said I have almost half of what is usual for an alpha and that it’d be extremely difficult to get an omega pregnant...” he trailed off, vision blurred slightly as tears began to pool in his golden eyes, “I’m so sorry, Tadashi. I’m so useless. It’s my fault.”

For almost a full minute, Tadashi remained silent, thoughts spinning through his head at a million miles an hour. They finally had an answer as to why they hadn’t fallen pregnant but the omega had no idea how to move forward with this new information. Did it mean he could never have a pup with Tsukki? They would never be a proper family? Every fibre in his omegan body had been telling him to try for a baby for the past few months and now he felt like he would never be able to fulfil that primal urge. The emptiness inside his stomach suddenly felt like a black hole, sucking his hopes and wishes into it like falling stars. He could feel himself being pulled towards that blackness and it was only when Kei spoke again that Tadashi blinked into the light.

“Tadashi?” Tsukki was finally looking into his mate’s eyes, his own filled with doubt and worry, “Are you okay?”

“I-” the omega blinked and tears spilled freely onto his flushed cheeks, “I’m fine.”

Kei held his mate’s face between his large hands, “How could you be ‘fine’?! It’s okay to be upset, hurt, _pissed_.”

Tadashi nodded absently, “Okay… Pissed at who?” He felt like he was in a dream, floating through space, “At you? It’s not your fault, though. It’s no one’s fault, really...” his breath hitched and more silent tears fell as Tsukki gathered him in his arms and pulled him close, “I really did want a pup, though, Tsukki. I really did!”

He gave in to his tears and whimpered into his mate’s chest as Kei rocked slightly, trying to soothe the omega.

“We can still try,” Kei spoke into Tadashi’s hair as the omega continued to sob, “The doctor said it wasn’t impossible, just difficult.”

Slowly, Tadashi raised his head to look up at Tsukki. His brown eyes were wide and tears continued to flow from them but he looked a little more focused as he spoke hoarsely,

“We could still have a baby?” He sounded almost childlike and Kei couldn’t help the small smile that tugged at his lips.

“Yeah, maybe. We just have to try a lot harder than most people. But we could still have our own pup someday, our own family.”

Nothing more was said but Tadashi nodded firmly against Kei’s broad chest and his crying subsided a little faster. Sure, it was a huge blow to their plan but Tsukki said it wasn’t _impossible_ , just difficult. And if Karasuno players knew anything, it was that ‘difficult’ was just a wall to be climbed so that they could see the court on the other side. And the court on the other side was always waiting, no matter how long it took to scale that wall.

* * *

 

The smell of cooked vegetables and boiled rice gathered everyone into the kitchen without either Suga or Daichi having to call them in. Even Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, who had fallen asleep after the afternoon’s revelations, wandered in as the delicious fragrance filled the den.

“Smells great, Sawamura-kun!” Takeda sat down next to Hinata, Aaya nestled snugly in his arms.

“I’ve told you you can call me Daichi.”

Takeda blushed slightly and shook his head, “It just doesn’t sound right!”

Suga began to serve up the vegetables and various side dishes but Tanaka and Ennoshita soon took over, ushering the pregnant omega to sit down already, which he did so with only a _little_ protest. After all, his feet were aching from standing chopping vegetables all afternoon. He took the chair next to Tadashi and immediately noticed the younger omega’s swollen eyes, obviously from crying.

“Everything okay, Tadashi?” Suga asked as Chikara handed them bowls of steaming rice.

It took a moment for Tadashi to respond and when he did it was only a small nod. Noticing his mate’s weak state, Tsukishima pulled him closer, an arm looped around his waist and Suga didn’t ask anything more, opting to let them work it out together rather than pushing them to talk about whatever was on their minds.

Once everything was dished out, Daichi and the others took their seats and began to dig in. The flavours were pretty good and the head alpha looked somewhat proud of the beef skewers he’d made as he offered another to Kageyama and Asahi.

“You guys eat like this every night?” Ukai asked as he shovelled more rice into his mouth, “All together I mean.”

Daichi nodded, “When we can, yeah.”

“We’re a big family!” Hinata chirped and Tobio ruffled his hair a little too roughly.

“It’s nice to get everyone together,” Suga added, “To talk about our day and stuff.”

“I get that,” Ukai took Aaya’s tiny hand between his fingers, “It’s nice just to be with the ones you love.”

A comfortable silence fell over the pack as they ate, the only sound the occasional ‘mm’ or ‘aah’ as they enjoyed their food. Everyone seemed to be pretty content just eating and Suga absently rubbed at his bump as he watched each member enjoying the food he and Daichi had cooked, gaining satisfaction from their hard work coming to fruition. As his eyes fell upon Noya, however, the tiny omega didn’t seem to be digging into his meal as he usually would. In fact he’s left most of his meat and only eaten a little rice.

“Yuu?” Suga’s voice broke the silence and a few heads turned his way, “You feeling okay?”

Noya’s eyes widened, like he’d been caught doing something he shouldn’t be, and he nodded a little _too_ vigorously, “Fine. Yep, just fine!”

“Did you not like the food?” Suga looked downtrodden at the thought of Noya disliking his cooking, “I could make something else if you like?”

“I’m just not hungry, really.”

That odd statement caused a few more of the pack members to turn his way, including Asahi whose eyebrows rose with worry. It was the day hell would freeze over when Nishinoya would refuse food, the tiny omega usually put it away like he had hollow legs.

“Are you sure?” Suga pressed, “I could make you some eggs or-”

“I said I’m _fine_!”

Noya was on his feet suddenly, much to Suga’s surprise, and Daichi was quick to follow. The head alpha growled deeply, a warning to anyone who would dare to threaten his mate and pup. Although Noya could hardly be called a ‘threat’, Daichi’s instincts were screaming at him to protect Suga no matter what and his overwhelming presence brought Asahi to his mate’s defence, the stocky alpha echoing Daichi’s growl.

“Hey!” Suga slapped Daichi’s arm, “Stop that! Both of you sit down!”

When Asahi ignored Suga’s request, Daichi moved around the table to stand face to face with the Ace, his pheromones cranked up to ten as his instincts took over. The atmosphere was tense and the other omegas whined softly as Aaya began to cry. Takeda took her into the living room, away from the arguing alphas, as Suga tried once more to ease the tension.

“Guys, _please_!” He stood up on the opposite side of the table to the alphas, “Calm down will you!”

“What are they even arguing about?” Hinata asked innocently as Noya moved to stand between the two giant alphas. Kageyama just shrugged in response.

“Hey,” the tiny omega looked even smaller between the alphas but he stood his ground as he pressed his fist to Asahi’s chest, “Stop! I shouldn’t have got all worked up, everything’s fine, right Suga-san?”

Suga nodded, “Yes! Now put the measuring tape away and finish your meals!”

For a brief moment, Suga thought that was the end of it. After all, Asahi and Daichi hardly ever fought, especially over something so trivial. But it seemed like Daichi’s daddy-instincts were clouding his judgement as he gently moved Noya aside so as not to involve him in the altercation. This was the final straw for Asahi; no one touched his mate, especially not another alpha, and he’d be damned if he remained the meek and quiet pack member when someone threatened Yuu. A rough, echoing snarl rippled through his throat and he raised his arm, ready to shove Daichi if necessary. That was when Noya closed his eyes tightly and balled his fists at his sides, shouting the only thing he knew would stop the fight.

“I’m pregnant!”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waaa! Such a dramatic chapter, sorry!  
> I'm no doctor so please excuse any mistakes in that area! (Just pretend its an omegaverse thing)  
> Thanks so much for reading!  
> More to come very soon!


	33. Chapter 33

“I’m pregnant!”

Nishinoya’s sudden proclamation silenced the arguing alphas and brought the pack’s meal to a stand-still. Asahi’s raised hand dropped to his side with a _slap_ and Daichi’s jaw clicked as his mouth fell slack, his face displaying what everyone else felt: shock. Well, everyone except Suga that was; somehow the pregnant omega had had a feeling that Yuu would be announcing something along those lines sooner or later what with his nausea at the hot springs and interrupted eating habits. Why he hadn’t told his mate, however, was something Koushi couldn’t quite grasp and his silver brows furrowed as he tried to decipher Yuu’s reasoning.

“Yuu?!”

Asahi looked like he didn’t know which emotion to process first. His eyes were wide, almost startled, but he also looked overwhelmed with joy. Daichi thought the Ace might throw up as the conflicting emotions rippled across his face but somehow he managed to gain a little control as he turned to his mate.

“You are? _We_ are?!”

“Um… Well-” Noya was cut off by a grappling hug from Hinata, the tiny redhead almost knocking him over as congratulations tumbled from his mouth,

“So _cool_ , Noya-senpai!” Shouyou nuzzled Noya’s neck as Kageyama tried to pull him back.

“Yeah, the thing is-” again Yuu was interrupted, this time by Kageyama, who looked a little awkward as he congratulated him.

“Congratulations, man,” Daichi patted Asahi’s back firmly, “Sorry about, you know...”

“Yeah, me too,” Asahi shrugged, the conflict just moments before forgotten in the chaos, “This is just… _Wow...”_

Suga was about to stand up and offer his congratulations when Yuu’s voice, much quieter than his usual boisterous tone, pierced through the chattering and congratulatory hugs like a shard of ice down the spine.

“It- It was a joke!” Once again silence befell the small kitchen and Noya continued, his head bowed low and eyes firmly fixed on the ground, “I just said it so that Daichi and Asahi would stop fighting.” He dared a glance up at his alpha and the look of pure disappointment on Asahi’s face made the omega whine softly, tears pooling in his eyes, “I’m sorry… I didn’t know what else to do!”

A shadow seemed to have enveloped Asahi’s face as he replied, voice low and thick with lost hope, “So you’re not pregnant?” He knew the answer, he just wanted to hear it from the omega himself.

Yuu shook his head and reached out for his mate, only for Asahi to retract his hand and silently leave the room.

“So it was a joke?” Hinata scratched his orange locks, a slight pout on his face, “I don’t get it.”

“Me either,” Tobio looked towards Noya, who was whimpering softly, head still lowered and hands trembling slightly. The alpha felt for him and knew Yuu’s heart had been in the right place but also knew how important it was to an alpha to produce a pup. Surely Noya could have said something else, something that wouldn’t have played with Asahi’s emotions so severely?

“Do you think that’s funny?!” Tadashi was suddenly on his feet, hands slammed against the table as tears streamed down his face. He was trembling and his voice cracked as he yelled at the tiny omega across the table, “Do- Do you think it’s something to joke about?!”

“Tadashi,” Tsukishima reached out for his mate but the freckled omega slapped his hand away firmly.

“No!” he jabbed his finger at Nishinoya, “It’s not something to joke about! Some of us are trying our best for a pup and can’t- Can’t...” his breath hitched and he pushed his palms against his eyes, head shaking back and forth, “Some of us might never be able to!”

That last sentence finally made Yuu look up. Tadashi was panting heavily, tears and sweat dripping down his flushed face as Tsukki tried to comfort him but the omega wasn’t having any of it. His attention was still focused on Yuu, who now looked completely defeated and extremely guilty.

“’Might not be able to’?” Noya asked, genuine empathy in his eyes, “What do you mean?”

“Tsukki is… We can’t...”

Tadashi’s eyes flicked between his mate and Noya, as though frantically looking for an answer to his worries. The world seemed to be spinning too fast and the floor beneath his feet felt like a river of glue, moving and making him lose balance.

“Whoa, Yamaguchi,” Ukai had gotten to his feet, a sudden troubled look on his usually calm face, “It’s alright, calm down.”

“I _am_ calm! I’m...”

The final thread that had been holding Tadashi up above the flowing river beneath him finally snapped and he wobbled slightly before dropping to the floor in a heap.

“Tadashi!”

Kei scrambled to his side and lifted his head onto his lap, hands patting his mate’s face softly to try and stir him. When he forcibly opened Tadashi’s eyes a lead weight settled in his stomach at the sight. The omega’s eyes were cloudy; he hadn’t just fainted, he’d _dropped._ The blonde alpha didn’t know what to do, his mind was racing as he tried to remember how to rouse a dropped omega but all he kept coming back to was how to _prevent_ a drop, not reverse one. For the second time that day he felt utterly useless and turned to his senpais for a lifeline.

“Suga-san?” Kei’s voice was soft, all bravado forgotten to focus on his love, “What do I do?!”

For a moment Suga didn’t know what to react to first. Had Tadashi just said he couldn’t have pups?! Was there something wrong with him? Was he ill? The pregnant omega had to force his speculations aside as he tried to focus on the present problem.

“Let’s get him in the living room first.”

Kei lifted Tadashi easily and quickly followed Suga and the others into the living room, placing the omega down on the sofa. The other omegas gathered around him quickly, Suga taking up position by his head as he stroked his slender fingers through Tadashi’s hair.

“Now what?” Kei was wringing his hands, desperate for something to do to help his mate.

A strong hand settled on his shoulder – Daichi – as the head alpha tried to ease his worries a little,

“Just wait a little while,” Daichi gestured to the omegas, who were each scenting Tadashi at his wrists, neck and ankles, the scents permeating the room quickly. “They’ll bring him back.”

After what seemed like hours but was in fact only a few minutes, Tadashi began to stir. His eyes fluttered open and he whined softly, frown deepening as he slowly recalled what had happened. He felt the other omegas’ presence and nestled a little closer to Suga, who was kneeling by his head, fingers still caressing Tadashi’s hair. All eyes were on him as he lay there like a rare art piece and Yamaguchi felt his cheeks heat up at the attention.

“Tadashi,” Kei was immediately by his side, rubbing his mate’s wrist against his own neck to soothe him, “Are you okay?”

The omega nodded, although he knew he was in no way ‘okay’, he also knew that Tsukki meant in this present moment and didn’t want to give the alpha a heart attack by saying something was wrong. He was going to add something more to try and ease the alpha’s worries but Noya interrupted his thought.

“I’m so sorry, Yamaguchi,” the small omega was kneeling by Tadashi’s knees, one hand touching his ankle where he’d been scenting him, “I wasn’t thinking. I’m a moron.”

Although Tadashi agreed that Noya’s outburst _had_ been a little moronic and totally tactless, he also knew that the libero hadn’t meant it in a malicious way and had only been trying to stop the argument between the alphas. How was he to know that Tadashi had heard such life-changing news just hours before? The freckled omega nodded and sat himself upright slowly, rocking slightly as his weak body tried to balance.

“It’s okay. I overreacted.”

Silently, Yuu gently patted Yamaguchi’s leg and sat back a little so that Tsukishima could get a little closer to his mate. The alpha looked relieved that he’d regained consciousness but also radiated concern for his love, knowing that it was _his_ fault that Tadashi was so worked up to start with.

“Um...” Hinata, who had moved onto the smaller sofa to sit next to Tobio, looked unusually serious as he spoke, “Can… Can you not have pups, Tadashi?”

Kageyama elbowed his mate in the ribs in an attempt to shut him up; he didn’t want Shouyou bringing up something that had just made another omega drop. But Tadashi waved his hand dismissively and gripped Tsukki’s hand a little tighter in his other,

“I...”

He suddenly realised that it wasn’t really his place to say. After all, it was Tsukki’s medical issue that was the cause and he knew how private his mate liked to be about stuff, not to mention the fact that it was an alpha’s pride to produce offspring and Kei’s body didn’t seem to be cooperating in that aspect. He thought maybe he should stay quiet about it and let the alpha tell the pack when he felt comfortable. When the tall alpha squeezed his hand and sighed, however, Tadashi’s jaw fell slack as Tsukishima started to speak.

“It’s not that we _can’t_ have a baby,” Kei cleared his throat, a little surprised by how strained his voice sounded, “It’s just going to be a little harder for us.” A few blank stares alerted him that no one actually knew what he was talking about and so he continued, “The doctor said my err… _sperm_ count is low for an alpha and that it’ll be difficult for us to get pregnant.”

From his position on the floor, Suga nuzzled Tadashi’s hair softly, spreading his raspberries and cream scent onto the younger omega as a sign of closeness. He wanted Tadashi to know that the entire pack was behind the pair.

Sensing how difficult it had been for Tsukishima to say that out loud, Daichi scratched his head a little awkwardly and spoke up,

“But not impossible, right?”

“Yeah!” Tanaka whacked Tsukishima on the back, making the alpha jerk forwards, “I’m sure your little swimmers are just laid back like you!”

That made Yamaguchi chuckle a little, a sound that brought light to Tsukki’s heart and brought a small smile to his own face. Of course everyone was supportive of them, they were a pack and a family and nothing could change that. The alpha knew that everyone would be with them through the struggle and tough times just like they always had and he felt a little better simply basking in the knowledge that he and Tadashi wouldn’t have to face their troubles alone.

* * *

 

After a lot of hugging and scenting and alpha ‘manliness’, the pack began to settle in for the night. Tadashi let Kei help him to his feet, still a little shaky from his drop but in desperate need of a shower to ease his bruised muscles as he’d fallen pretty awkwardly in the kitchen. The other omegas moved to sit with their alphas, save for Nishinoya who curled up on the sofa and Suga who was still sitting on the floor on his knees.

“Kou?” Daichi patted the space beside him on the smallest sofa, “You coming? That show’s on you like.”

The expression on the pregnant omega’s face when he turned to face his mate was one of pure discomfort and Daichi tumbled onto the floor before scrambling to his side in a panic.

“What?!” the head alpha’s hands worked the air hopelessly, “What is it? Is it the baby?!”

Suga shook his head, eyes scrunched shut, “My legs...”

“Legs?!” Daichi squawked.

Finally Suga opened his eyes and began massaging his own calves, wincing as he touched them. He tried to manoeuvrer himself so that he was on his butt but with his six and a half month belly in the way it wasn’t so easy. Instead he just groaned hopelessly and leaned on his alpha’s shoulder, whispering in his ear.

“I’ve been sitting too long, I’ve got pins and needles.”

Daichi seemed to deflate at the harmless sentence and tried to hide his smirk as he pulled Suga to his feet, the omega wincing once more at the sensation in his legs. The alpha ushered him to the sofa and let Koushi sit across his lap as he worked his thumbs into his legs to try and bring them back to life.

“You should avoid sitting on your knees from now on, Sugawara-kun,” Takeda spoke softly as Aaya slept peacefully in his arms, “It’d be bad if you got stuck down there when no one else was around. Plus it can get _really_ uncomfortable, trust me!”

Ukai tugged his mate closer and chuckled deeply, “I remember, a few weeks before Aaya came along, Ittetsu was craving olives pretty badly so I ran – and I mean _ran_ – to the store to get some. When I got back I thought he was praying or something, sitting on the floor in the bedroom on his knees like a monk. It was only after I forced him to tell me what he was doing that he admitted he was stuck there.”

Takeda blushed and pushed into Ukai’s side a little, “I was folding laundry and couldn’t get back up!”

Daichi sighed and squeezed Koushi’s toes gently, “I’ll make sure to keep an eye on him, don’t worry.”

A loud yawn interrupted the alpha’s promise as Suga’s eyelids began to droop and his head dipped slightly. It seemed the earlier commotion had drained what was left of his strength and Daichi looked antsy as he pulled his mate’s head against his chest.

“And that’s our cue to leave,” Ukai took his daughter and Takeda followed him to the entryway where Tanaka and Ennoshita waved them off, leaving the pack alone once more.

Ryuu stretched, bones popping as he did so, and looped his long arms around Chikara, “Ahh she was so cute, right?!” He rested his chin on Chikara’s shoulder and smiled, remembering Aaya’s cherubic face, “Cuuuute!”

“Don’t get any funny ideas,” Ennoshita shoved his hand into his boyfriend’s face and headed back to the living room, leaving Tanaka pouting in the hallway.

* * *

 

 

Almost an hour later, at around ten, most of the pack was gathered in the living room watching a movie about gangsters. Suga had gone to bed earlier but insisted that Daichi stay with the others for a while, he didn’t want his mate lying next to him simply staring at the ceiling if he wasn’t even tired. Now the pregnant omega had been woken up with the urge to pee, a regular nightly occurrence, and decided to peek in at his pack-mates after using the bathroom.

As he headed down the corridor, however, a strange strangled gargle coming from Tanaka’s room made him pause where he stood. He listened and again a faint choking sound followed by a flushing toilet. Thinking he was about to scare the crap out of Ryuu or maybe Chikara, Suga bit his lip and tiptoed into the betas’ room, his heartbeat rising slightly at the prospect of the prank. As he pushed open the door to the en-suite and poked his head through, however, it wasn’t a beta he set eyes on but another omega. Noya.

The tiny omega was kneeling in front of the toilet, his head practically _in_ the toilet bowl as he panted slightly and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He looked pale and was sweating slightly as another bout of sickness overcame him.

“I knew it!” Suga had his hands on his hips as Noya’s head spun to face him, shock in the libero’s eyes, “I knew you smelled different when we rebuilt my nest!” Suga looked smug but the sight of Noya’s troubled expression soured his pride, “You _are_ pregnant, aren’t you?”

Slowly, so as not to jostle his sickly stomach any more than necessary, Yuu nodded as tears pooled in his usually bright eyes.

Suga sighed and crouched beside him, a hand on his back, “Why did you say you weren’t? Isn’t it a good thing?”

Overcome with sudden emotion and finally an outlet to release his secret, Noya burst into tears and let Suga hug him closely as he told him everything.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very angsty chapter, sorry! It gets happier I swear!  
> Thanks again for reading and the kudos!


	34. Chapter 34

After almost ten minutes, Yuu finally calmed down enough to let go of Suga and dry his tear-stained cheeks. He hadn’t meant to make such a fuss and he _certainly_ hadn’t meant for Suga to find out his secret but now that the older omega had guessed, Noya felt a slight weight lift from his shoulders and his sickness abated a little.

“Why haven’t you told Asahi?” Suga was sitting leaning against the wall but looked anything other than comfortable. He ignored his back’s protests, however, in favour of listening to his pack-mate’s worries.

Noya sighed and swiped his blonde streak from his damp face with his good hand, “He’s finally found a place to open his bakery. It’s his dream and he’s so busy, I don’t want to stop everything by telling him!”

Suga raised a pale eyebrow, “And him thinking you’re a liar is better?”

The tiny omega’s lip began to tremble and he swiped angrily at his tearful eyes, “If it means he can get the bakery up and running then yes,” he looked up at Suga and the shadow of his usual smile appeared, “It’ll only be another month or so, just until the building work is finished, and then I’ll tell him.”

Suga sighed heavily. If _he’d_ managed to guess that Noya was pregnant then how hadn’t Asahi? Surely the alpha wasn’t _that_ distracted was he? Although Yuu’s scent hadn’t changed much it was still a little different than usual – sweeter – and usually an alpha would notice even the _slightest_ change in their mate. Even if Yuu had been using Tanaka’s bathroom for his morning sickness it still baffled Suga as to how he had managed to keep it a secret for so long.

“How far along are you?” Suga asked, silently trying to calculate something in his head.

“2 and a half months, give or take a week.”

Suga nodded, continuing his calculations, “So why hasn’t Asahi noticed yet? Wasn’t he suspicious when you didn’t get your heat?”

Suddenly Noya looked sheepish; his head lowered and his eyes fell to his wringing hands, “I took some heat ‘replicators’...”

Koushi’s eyes widened and he gripped Noya’s shoulders roughly, “Yuu!” He took a breath and lowered his voice, aware than the smaller omega was already shaken, “You know they’re dangerous for a pregnant omega, right? You’re only supposed to take them if you have trouble going into heat!”

Yuu nodded silently, face flushed. He knew it was dangerous and wanted to protect his pup more than anything but he just couldn’t risk letting Asahi know yet. His alpha had always been a worrier, the whole pack knew that, and Noya guessed that adding a ‘hey, we’re expecting a pup, surprise!’ to his already chaotic life at the moment would spiral Asahi into some sort of breakdown. Saying what he’d been doing out loud now, however, added a thick blanket of guilt to the omega and he immediately understood that he was never going to take another heat replicator, even if that meant he’d have to tell Asahi sooner rather than later about his condition.

“I’m sorry,” Nishinoya whispered, not only to Suga but to his still-flat stomach, “I won’t take any more, I promise.”

Suga ruffled his friend’s hair gently and held out his arms, blushing slightly, “Can you help me up now please?”

Once on his feet, Suga gathered Yuu into a tight hug and then gripped his face between his hands, squishing his small features,

“You need to tell Asahi, you know that right?” Yuu nodded, “No time like the present.”

A lead weight settled in Noya’s stomach and his head began to shake back and forth without a conscious thought to do so, “No, no, no! I’m not ready yet! What if he’s mad? What if he stops work on the bakery?!”

Patiently, Suga waited for Noya’s freak-out to simmer down and then smiled warmly, one hand on his bump, “Did he look mad when you said it earlier?”

Noya recalled his mate’s shocked but happy expression when he’d blurted it out in the kitchen that evening and frowned deeply. Although Asahi _had_ seemed pleased, he had also paled considerably and looked like he was going to throw up or pass out, or both.

“Let me rephrase that,” Koushi rubbed Noya’s arm gently, “Did he look _disappointed_?”

Of all of the emotions that had passed over the Ace’s face, ‘disappointed’ wasn’t one of them. The only time Asahi had shown _that_ particular feeling was when Noya had said it was a joke. The omega’s mouth made an ‘O’ shape and he smiled lopsidedly, a slight blush on his already flushed face.

“I guess not.”

He hugged Suga firmly and almost skipped out of the room, back to his usual chirpy self a little _too_ easily, leaving Suga to recover from his emotional whiplash.

 

* * *

 

 

In his and Nishinoya’s room, Asahi was lying on the bed staring at the ceiling. There was a patch just left of the hanging light that was a slightly darker colour than the rest of the paintwork and he couldn’t take his eyes off of it. It was shaped exactly like an avocado but was about three times the size of one and the alpha glared at it in the darkness like it would somehow change shape or retreat back into the paint if he stared long enough. No such luck.

What he _was_ in fact doing was trying to distract himself from his own thoughts. Earlier, when Yuu had uttered those two life-changing words, Asahi hadn’t know what to feel. His heart raced a little faster and he felt hot and cold at the same time, like he was going to faint. He was so worked up and focused on not passing out that he didn’t really have time to understand the actual _emotions_ he was feeling, far too preoccupied with his physical condition. What he _did_ know, however, was that when Noya had then declared it as a ‘joke’ he suddenly felt nothing at all. A kind of shroud had fallen over him and he felt empty, like someone had scooped out his insides like an avocado.

He knew that storming out like an angry teenager probably hadn’t been the best decision but it was all he could think to do. Why had Yuu chosen such a thing to say? Sure, he knew his mate wanted to stop Daichi and himself arguing but couldn’t he have chosen a more sensible outburst? Something that _didn’t_ mess with his brain so much? It wasn’t like they’d been discussing having a baby any time soon, what with the bakery just starting to take shape, but it wasn’t as though he _never_ wanted kids either. And to any alpha, a pup was something to get excited about. Asahi sighed and shook his head, baffled by what his mate had been thinking.

At that very moment, with thoughts and questions swimming through the alpha’s mind, the bedroom door creaked open and Noya slipped inside. Asahi could immediately sense the nervousness in his mate – his usual peachy scent was tinged with a slight sour odour – but didn’t move from his spot on the bed, opting to let the omega step closer.

Noya cleared his throat purposefully, all glee having faded as soon as he stepped into the room and well aware that Asahi was still awake.

“Asahi...”

No response.

Swallowing, Yuu continued to talk into the blackness, “Are you mad?”

Asahi sat up and leaned against the headboard, a dark shadowy figure on the bed, “Should I not be?”

“I’m sor-”

“Did you think I wouldn’t be hurt by such a joke, Yuu?” Noya flinched at the alpha’s deep tone and whimpered slightly as Asahi continued, “You could have said _anything_ else, anything at all, but you chose _that_?”

“I’m so sorry, look I-”

“Why _that_?! Why couldn’t you have just shouted ‘stop’ or something?” Asahi ran his hands through his tousled hair, “I’ve been trying to think of a reason but I just can’t. Why did you say you were pregnant of all things? Why did-”

“BECAUSE IT’S TRUE!”

For a moment the darkness in the room felt like syrup; it seemed to envelop Noya completely, getting into his nose and throat, choking him from the inside out. When he inhaled it was shaky and rough and he had to lean back against the wall to try and stop the world from spinning. From atop the bed, Noya heard a faint ‘eh?’ but before he could squint through the shadows Asahi flicked on the light on the night stand, revealing his wide-eyed expression.

“Eh?” the alpha repeated, unable to form a coherent sentence as his brain caught up with his ears.

“I-It’s true. I’m pregnant. 2 and half months,” Noya dared a step closer to the bed and perched on the end as Asahi continued to try and grasp the situation.

“But you said-”

“I lied,” the omega scrunched up his face and grabbed at his hair roughly, “I mean, I told the truth and _then_ I lied...”

Asahi crawled a little closer to his mate but kept his arms at his sides, suddenly aware of just how small Noya was. He wasn’t sure how to process this new information, heck he wasn’t sure he even _was_ processing it, but he wanted to hear Noya out regardless and so remained silent as the omega continued.

“I found out about a month ago, just when you started the building work on the bakery,” he dared a glance up at his mate and relaxed a little when Asahi’s expression looked a little softer, “I know you’ve wanted to open your own bakery for so long and so I wanted to let you have that. I didn’t want to freak you out or overwhelm you, ‘cause I know how stressed you get, so I just kept it to myself.”

Asahi inched a little closer but remained quiet and so Noya continued,

“I suppose it’s been on my mind a lot lately, so it just kind of slipped out when you and Daichi were arguing.”

“When-” Asahi had to clear his throat to continue, emotions taking over momentarily, “When you fell from the tree did you know?”

Yuu’s eyes widened and he shook his head vigorously, “No! I swear I didn’t know! I wouldn’t have climbed up there if I did!”

The alpha nodded and seemed to contemplate something before raising his head again. This time when he looked into his mate’s eyes he looked somewhat elated, happy. Tears began to pool in his dark eyes and he took Noya’s hands, encapsulating the omega’s smaller ones in his own.

“We’re really going to have a pup?”

Noya nodded, “Yup.”

“It’s not a joke?”

Yuu pressed his forehead to Asahi’s and inhaled his alpha’s scent deeply, “Definitely not.”

“Does anyone else know?” Asahi pulled Yuu onto his broad lap and looped his arms around his small frame.

“Suga guessed...” the omega bit his bottom lip and mumbled against Asahi’s chest, “And I told Tanaka a few weeks ago so that I could use his bathroom, which means Chikara probably knows too.”

A dark eyebrow tilted upwards, “’Use his bathroom’? Why?”

“Morning sickness,” Yuu was starting to drift into sleep, all worries and concerns suddenly relieved, “It sucks…” he rested his chin on Asahi’s chest and looked up at the alpha with dopey eyes, “I’m sorry, Asahi. I didn’t like keeping it a secret.”

“I know,” the alpha understood why Yuu had kept it from him now and vowed to become a stronger mate, a mate to be relied upon rather than someone who needed protecting. “Just as long as you tell me everything from now on, okay?”

“Nn, okay,” Noya yawned, his mate’s scent sending him off to dreamland quickly, “But let’s keep it our secret for now, okay?”

“What? Why?”

Yuu’s eyebrows knitted together and his stomach rolled, “For Tadashi...”

Asahi was about to ask what it had to do with Yamaguchi but Noya’s snores stopped his questions. He had more to ask, _much_ more to ask, but decided to leave it until morning. For now he just wanted to hold his most important person in his arms. He smiled, his _two_ most important people.

 

 


	35. Chapter 35

After listening to Nishinoya pad back down the hallway to his and Asahi’s room, Suga took a moment to try and recover from the younger omega’s news. Of course, somehow Koushi had known Yuu was pregnant, what with his lack of appetite and such, but his reasons for hiding it from his mate were something Suga hadn’t anticipated and he was glad he’d talked his friend out of keeping the news to himself for any longer. It wasn’t healthy for an expecting omega to bottle up their emotions and was an unnecessary strain on the mother and pup, especially in the first trimester when the omega’s body was adjusting to so much.

Satisfied with his night’s work, Suga plodded back into his and Daichi’s room. To his surprise, the alpha was already under the covers snoring lightly, his usually alert features completely relaxed and content in his dream state. Koushi smiled and tried to sneak into the bed without disturbing his mate but, at six months along, Daichi was hyper-aware of every move his omega made and turned over groggily to kiss Koushi’s forehead.

“Where did you go?” the alpha looped his arms around Suga’s neck and pulled him closer, “I came to bed and you’d vanished.”

“I had to pee… _again_.”

Koushi briefly considered telling Daichi about Noya but decided it was up to the younger omega to break the news to everyone, especially after the fiasco in the kitchen earlier and poor Tadashi’s state of mind at the moment. He was just drifting into sleep, images of the night’s drama flashing through his mind, when Daichi’s cold hands brushed against his bare stomach and he flinched, slapping the alpha’s hands away harshly.

“Cold!”

Daichi pouted a little and then the expression was replaced with a playful smirk as he attempted to touch Suga’s belly once more, his icy fingertips brushing it briefly as the omega wriggled against his grasp around his waist.

“Daichi! Stop!” He tried to stifle his laughter as the touching turned to tickling but the alpha claimed his lips firmly, quieting Suga with his own tongue.

“You should cover yourself up if you don’t want hungry wolves eating you up,” Daichi growled playfully and dipped his head under the covers so that he could blow raspberries on the omega’s bare stomach.

“I… c _an’t_!” Suga giggled and pushed against Daichi’s head beneath the duvet, finally able to catch his breath as the alpha popped back into view, his face red and panting.

“Why not?” Daichi asked as he lay back down next to his mate, satisfied with his torment for the moment.

Suga’s cheeks flushed a little and he pouted as he too lay down on his back, staring at the ceiling as he spoke,

“None of my pyjamas fit any more...”

Daichi rolled onto his side and propped himself up on his elbow, “Use mine.”

Suga sighed loudly, “These _are_ yours!”

“Ah...” the alpha nestled his nose against Suga’s neck and inhaled the sweet fragrance deeply, speaking against the omega’s sensitive skin, “So we’ll buy you some new ones. We can go tomorrow if you like? Maybe the others can come, too. I think everyone could do with a distraction after tonight.”

Beside him, Suga remained silent and turned to face away from his mate, duvet tucked tight underneath his chin as if to hide himself.

“Hey,” Daichi shuffled closer, arms wrapping around Suga’s bump habitually and holding a little tighter when the omega tried to move away, “What’s up?”

Another sigh.

“I won’t know if you don’t tell me, Kou,” Daichi pressed his lips into Suga’s silver hair, just above their bond mark.

“It’s just, what happened earlier with Noya and Yamaguchi...” his eyebrows knitted together as he continued, “Everyone is so baby-obsessed and here I am having it so easy,” Daichi opened his mouth to retort but Koushi continued quietly, “But it’s not really easy, is it? My body is changing and my feet hurt and my back hurts and everything _hurts_ and now I can’t even fit into my own clothes any more!” He felt tears prick his eyes and rubbed them away forcefully, “Sometimes I don’t feel like my body is my own any more and it scares me, Dai! What if I’m a useless mother? What if I don’t know how to look after my own pup? What if-”

“Shh,” Daichi released some soothing pheromones and gently rolled Koushi over so that he was looking at him, the omega’s face flushed with emotion, “You’re going to be a _great_ mother. And we’re going to love our pup and take care of them together, okay?”

A weak nod from Suga let Daichi know that he was getting somewhere.

“And your body isn’t your own!” When more tears began to pool in Koushi’s tired eyes, the alpha back-pedalled a little, “I mean, it’s yours and our baby’s and _mine_ ,” he kissed his forehead gently, “But you’re still _you_ , Kou. You’ll always be _you_. And your body changing just means our pup is growing, right? They’re getting ready to see us soon!”

Seeming to have calmed down a little, Suga nestled a little closer into Daichi’s chest and nodded. He was slightly taken aback at how strong his emotions had suddenly poured out of him but chalked it down to Yuu’s influence as he’d been thinking too much about concealing his worries and such. Now that he’d released his stress he _did_ feel better, however, and he could sense the heavy blanket of sleep falling over him as Daichi rubbed gentle circles into his back.

“Don’t hold everything inside, okay?” the alpha whispered as Suga began to breathe a little heavier, “Let me take care of you every now and then.”

* * *

 

Almost three hours later, Hinata headed into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. His orange hair stuck up in every direction, like a wildfire, and his eyes almost closed as he took a huge gulp of the cool liquid. Although usually oblivious to the drama of the pack, even Shouyou had sensed the change in the air earlier and felt that the tension wasn’t _completely_ cleared yet, even if Daichi-san had promised it was.

Tadashi had dropped and it had been scary and _real_ and yet Hinata knew that every alpha, every _member_ of their pack had been there for the omega when it happened, even if not physically present. He himself felt pretty content at the moment, what with his and Tobio’s recent bond and the anticipation of Suga-san’s baby. Although it made him feel a little guilty, the redhead was happier than he’d ever been in his life and, as he finished the last drops of water from his glass, he smiled to himself happily.

“You seem annoyingly jolly.”

Tsukishima leaned against the door frame, his long body almost reaching its entire height with only an inch or so to spare. He looked drained; dark circles hung beneath his golden eyes and he looked paler than usual. Without his glasses he even looked a little _vulnerable_ , like they were somehow some kind of shield or mask that the alpha usually hid behind. A little startled by Kei’s sudden appearance, Hinata quickly washed up his glass and turned to leave the kitchen, only to be stopped by the tall alpha’s words.

“Would you do me a favour, shrimp?”

Normally Hinata would bite back at the nickname but all fight left him at the shock of Tsukishima (of all people) asking for something.

“What is it?” the omega fiddled with the hem of his t-shirt, crumpling the cartoon bear’s face.

Kei sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, “Tadashi is...” he closed his eyes and sighed and when they reopened he looked a little defeated, “He’s acting pretty brave but I know he’s hurting.”

Shouyou nodded silently, eyes wide as his pack-mate showed more emotion than he ever had before – at least to him.

“Will you,” Tsukishima moved to push up his glasses habitually and let his hand drop when his fingers met nothing but air, “Will you and the other omegas look after him? Make sure he’s doing okay? I’m doing my best but even _I_ know sometimes all omegas need is other omegas.”

Again, Hinata nodded, “Of course,” he smiled broadly, flashing his teeth, “He’s our family, we’ll take care of each other!”

A shadow of a smile hovered over the alpha’s face but he managed to turn it into a smirk, keeping up his slightly arrogant demeanour. The facade faded slightly, however, as once again he moved to push at his glass only to poke himself between the eyes. Thankfully that was when Kageyama decided to come looking for his mate and Kei was able to slink away back to his and Tadashi’s room.

“What’re you doing?” Tobio asked as he looped his arms around his mate, inhaling his tangy orange scent.

Hinata shrugged, “Just getting a drink.”

A dark eyebrow rose, “With Tsukishima?”

“Yes,” Shouyou stuck his nose in the air, mimicking the tallest alpha, “We’re drinking buddies now.”

“Oh, really?” Tobio nipped at Hinata’s neck, making the omega squeak, “Are you unsatisfied with me?”

Hinata gasped and spun to face his alpha, jumping up so that Kageyama had no choice but to carry him, “Never!”

* * *

 

Back in the head alpha’s room, both Suga and Daichi were sleeping soundly. The alpha had his left hand resting on his mate’s belly as he spooned him closely, every breath filled with Koushi’s raspberries and cream fragrance.

Although sound asleep, Daichi’s alpha instincts were dialled to ten and so when his fingers moved with the force of something other than himself, his eyes shot open and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. At first he thought someone else might be in the room as he wasn’t quite certain of what had woke him up, but after sniffing for any unfamiliar – or familiar – scents he deduced that it was only he and Koushi present. Then what had stirred him, he wondered? Well, his question was quickly answered as something once again rippled beneath his left hand, making his fingers dance ever so slightly on Suga’s stomach.

Daichi sat bolt upright, his hand not moving from his mate’s bump. He waited what felt like forever and there, once more, a tiny undulation of movement beneath Suga’s skin caused his fingers to twitch. If he’d been in a more coherent state, Daichi would have probably reacted in a more mindful way but as he was half asleep and in ‘protective alpha mode’ he reacted in the one way his body knew how to. He yelled at the top of his lungs.

It wasn’t really a word that the head alpha shouted, more of an animalistic outburst not unlike Hinata’s well-known yells during matches. He didn’t even realise he’d made the sound until Koushi’s limbs flailed like he’d been shot at and the omega almost fell out of the bed, eyes like saucers in the darkness.

“WHAT?!” Suga panted, one hand on his heart and the other on his bump, “What the hell is it?!”

Daichi was on his feet, pointing at Suga’s stomach like he’d only just realised he was pregnant, “That!”

Suga blanched and felt his teeth grind in annoyance. Was his mate sleepwalking? Sleep talking? Had Daichi finally snapped under the pressure?

“Excuse me?” Suga’s voice was flat, irked by his mate’s odd behaviour.

The alpha sat back down on the bed and spread both hands over Suga’s stomach silently. He looked like some sort of strange fortune teller with a crystal ball as he stared intensely at the fabric covering his mate’s belly. Suga opened his mouth to ask what the hell he was doing but Daichi pressed his finger to Koushi’s lips, silencing him. Well, _attempting_ to silence him. What he did in fact do was simply anger the hormonal omega and his finger received a slap.

“Dai, what the hell are you doing? It’s like 3am and I’m tired.”

“I felt them...” Daichi’s eyes didn’t move from the bump.

“’Felt them’?” Suga yawned, his sleep deprived brain not quite keeping up.

“Yeah! I-”

Once more, like a flurry of fish beneath the omega’s skin, something moved softly and made Daichi’s fingertips dance ever so slightly. It was so subtle, in fact, that Suga didn’t even _see_ the movement but he certainly _felt_ it as his pup turned or stretched or _danced_ inside of him.

“Oh...” Suga placed his own hand on top of his mate’s, “You felt that?”

“Didn’t you?” Daichi finally drew his eyes away from his fingers and looked at the omega, a huge idiotic grin on his usually stoic face.

“I’ve been feeling it a lot recently,” Koushi shrugged, “Pretty cool, right?”

“It’s amazing, Kou!” the alpha kissed his mate firmly and got back under the covers with him, one hand still on the bump, “I finally felt our pup.”

Suga yawned and nodded, “They’re really in there.”

As the sudden excitement had worn off, the pair began to feel their eyes drooping once more. However, when the bedroom door suddenly burst open to reveal Tanaka brandishing a frying pan and the alphas looking ready to attack, Daichi and Koushi had to spend another ten minutes explaining that there was indeed no fire or intruder or man-eating plant attacking the den and that it had just been the head alpha freaking out.

 

 


End file.
